Lionceau
by Ygrec
Summary: "Je veux détruire le Fifth Sector." souffla Kido."Je veux que chacun reconnaisse ses torts et sache pardonner, je veux qu'on aille tous jouer au foot et qu'on enterre cette sale guerre." Fudo lâcha un rire moqueur."On dirait une fin d'anime pour enfant." rétorqua-t-il. Et tout le problème était là: il était temps de faire la part des choses, entre passé et présent. KdFd CHAP 9
1. Lionceau

Coucou tout le monde ! Encore une fois, je pointe le bout de mon nez en fin de week-end !

Pour commencer, je remercie les reviews anonymes sur Comment être un parfait connard ?, Rose et Guest, vous êtes géniales, et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé la fin :D Au cas où vous repasseriez par là ;)

Cette fiction commence donc « avant » l'arc du Fifth Sector dans IE GO (avec quelques modifs pour la cohérence), c'est-à-dire au moment de la formation de l'organisation. J'ai voulu reprendre les bases de ce système monumental, puisqu'au tout début de IE GO, on nous jette dans un monde qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'on avait quitté avec Inazuma Japan, sans vraiment expliquer ce qu'il en est. Je pense que c'est plus vraiment un secret, j'éprouve un certain mépris pour les scénarios de IE GO / CHRONO STONE / GALAXY, alors il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire là-dessus. Donc je vous l'annonce tout de suite, on est loin de Connard !Kido, où il y a un lemon tous les deux chapitres ! Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en aura pas ici, mais disons que ce sera certainement moins fréquent, puisque je compte travailler le scénario avec beaucoup de soins.

Bref, cette fiction est un mélange d'histoire d'amour et de récit d'espionnage, une sorte de James Bond ultra sobre (c'est-à-dire sans explosions). Et puis je vous préviens tout de suite, comme c'est dit dans le résumé, on est loin d'un anime pour enfant. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Kido soupira et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos engourdi par ses heures de travail. Tellement de paperasse qu'il était sûr de s'y noyer avant la fin de la semaine. Depuis quand les coaches de football avaient autant de papiers à signer que les ministres ? Il n'avait presque pas le temps d'aller voir son équipe. Enfin, ses équipes, puisque Teikoku comptait plusieurs formations depuis l'augmentation notable des demandes d'admissions dans le club. Kido était loin de s'en plaindre, il aimait ce sport et appréciait qu'il devienne populaire. Mais cette croissance inattendue de l'effectif avait fait de sa tâche de coach-manager de Teikoku un véritable enfer de formulaires.<p>

«Kido-sosei.»

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clos pour s'étirer et vit à travers ses verres teintés Sakuma, son second, qui avait ouvert la porte.

«Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de frapper.» fit platement le blanc en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

«C'est rien. Les enfants s'en sortent ?»

«Ils travaillent dur. Miyabino-kun a fini son programme d'entraînement.»

«Déjà ?»

«Il progresse vite, il se donne vraiment à fond.»

Kido ne pouvait pas nier que ces enfants lui inspiraient une fierté immense. Lorsqu'il trouvait le temps, entre deux meetings et sa paperasse, il étudiait les statistiques de ses joueurs et créait des programmes d'entraînement visant à améliorer leurs capacités. C'était rude, il en avait bien conscience, mais c'est ce qui les renforçait. Certains avaient du mal, mais d'autres, comme ce jeune Miyabino, s'investissaient vraiment dans le sport, et progressaient à une allure folle. Kido soupira, conscient qu'il allait devoir faire un nouveau programme pour le jeune gardien, ce qui signifiait un peu moins de temps pour dormir. Tant pis, si c'était pour ses élèves, il pouvait bien sacrifier une ou deux heures de sa courte nuit.

«Tu te souviens que tu es invité à la soirée de Senguuji au Paladium Lounge ce soir ?» poursuivit Sakuma.

«Comment oublier ?»

Kido souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter le coin des yeux, exaspéré. Le Fifth Sector donnait beaucoup de réceptions ces derniers temps, certainement dans l'espoir de se faire des liens solides. Le châtain, lui, n'avait pas besoin de rencontrer du monde, Teikoku savait ce qu'il avait à faire et n'avait pas besoin d'aide ni de boulet. Il imaginait bien que Senguuji avait l'intention de faire connaître son «nouveau protégé», et accessoirement la raison pour laquelle Kido avait décidé de se lier avec cette sinistre organisation.

«Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je sais que tu détestes ce genre de soirée.» se hasarda l'assistant coach, constatant que le commandant ne disait rien.

«Non, tu as fini ta journée, Sakuma. C'est gentil mais il faut que tu te reposes toi aussi.»

«C'est toi qui décide.» accorda-t-il en haussant les épaules. «Ton chauffeur t'attend devant le bâtiment.»

«Je sais encore conduire.» soupira le châtain.

Celui au cache-oeil sourit, conscient de l'irritation de son supérieur. Bien sûr qu'il savait conduire, mais il était important, et les gens importants ont un chauffeur. C'est comme ça. Alors lorsque Sakuma n'assurait pas l'escorte du coach, habituellement sa tâche -ce qui avait don d'énerver encore plus Kido-, un chauffeur privé offert par Teikoku s'occupait de lui. Kido ignorait pourquoi on s'acharnait à faire de lui un assisté. Quel âge lui donnait-on pour qu'on veuille à tout prix lui payer un chauffeur ? Kido essaya de s'apaiser, soupira de nouveau avant de se lever et de lisser ses vêtements d'un coup de main.

«Tu vas y aller en tenue de travail ?» demanda le blanc, dubitatif.

«J'ai pas vraiment le temps de rentrer m'habiller plus soigné. Et puis n'exagère pas, ce costume fait très bien l'affaire.»

Kido décida d'ignorer l'air incertain de son ami et s'approcha de lui afin de quitter la pièce. Son costume était très bien. Cravate, chemise repassée, pantalon nickel, pour une soirée qui en plus le barbait, ça suffisait largement. Il attrapa sa veste au passage et sortit, laissant Sakuma verrouiller sa porte alors qu'il sortait son portable pour vérifier ses appels et ses mails. Il vérifia l'emplacement du Paladium Lounge et rangea l'objet dans sa poche. D'un hochement de tête, il salua son second et pressa le pas vers les escaliers: il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

* * *

><p>Trop de paillettes. Kido se demandait combien de temps il devait rester par politesse avant de disparaître. Il avait pris garde à se mettre de côté, afin d'éviter les rencontres; les autres invités faisaient chaleureusement connaissance, agrandissant leurs carnets de contacts par la même occasion. Le Fifth Sector s'était peu à peu imposé dans le monde du football grâce au soutien peu négligeable de grandes entreprises, puis de différents clubs du Japon qui adhéraient à sa politique. Senguuji avait su jouer de ses relations importantes pour se donner un air d'autorité et mettre à ses pieds les petits clubs influençables. En constatant l'émergence de l'organisation, de plus grandes académies, comme la Teikoku, s'étaient penchée sur la question, et par souci de conformité, avaient décidé de suivre le mouvement.<p>

Kido fut sortis de ses pensées par le garçon de salle qui circulait avec des coupes de champagne et qui lui en proposait poliment. Il saisit un verre et inclina la tête pour remercier le serveur, qui poursuivit son tour de salle. Bien sûr, le Fifth Sector n'avait pas encore le contrôle sur tous les clubs du Japon; certains résistaient encore à son ascendant, comme Hakuren ou Raimon, malgré la pression de leurs chefs d'établissement. Kido n'en attendait pas moins de Kudo, qui entraînait toujours Raimon après tout ce temps, mais quelque part, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une grosse erreur de stratégie. Le Fifth Sector préparait quelque chose, c'était certain, et quand ce serait mis en place, tous les rebelles allaient plier l'échine de force, ou être anéanti.

Son regard caché se posa sur l'invité d'honneur de la soirée, ce beau blond qui souriait d'un air charmeur à ses interlocuteurs. Sérieusement, où était passé le Goenji Shuuya qu'il avait connu, fier et solitaire ? Son ami d'enfance avait comme mué en un jeune Apollon sobrement débauché, attentif à son image, manipulateur. Ishido Shuuji n'était même plus l'ombre de Goenji Shuuya. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Un concours de circonstances malheureuses, c'est sûrement comme ça que Kido définirait la sombre descente de son ami. Mais il était sûr que le nouveau protégé de Senguuji le frapperait pour avoir pensé une telle chose; pour lui, ce n'était pas des _circonstances, _il avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. C'est à peu près tout ce que le commandant de Teikoku savait à propos de Goenji... Enfin, Ishido, depuis qu'il s'était retiré de la scène footballistique. Depuis cet incident...

«Toujours aussi silencieux hein ?»

Kido fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées, et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Était-ce à lui qu'on parlait ? Il croisa le regard bleu d'un jeune homme et se demanda ce qu'il fixait là. _Moi ?_ se demanda-t-il, incertain. Le fait était que dans le coin où il se réfugiait pour échapper aux vanités mondaines, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à fixer avec autant d'intérêt, ni beaucoup d'autre personne à qui l'inconnu aurait pu parler... Il était le seul. Kido fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir; l'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Il le détailla, méfiant. L'autre était brun, aussi grand que lui, et arborait un sourire moqueur qui lui était étonnement familier... Sa tenue consistait en une chemise blanche et un jersey bleu de gris assorti à ses yeux. Restaient un pantalon noir et des chaussures que le châtain peinait à voir dans l'obscurité de ce coin du lounge. Il fallait dire que le côté fumeur était bien plus éclairé.

«Qu'est-ce que je disais...» poursuivit le brun en portant sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres railleuses.

«Est-ce qu'on se connait ?» voulut savoir le coach, prudent.

Si c'était un de ces riches investisseurs qui pensait pouvoir faire main-basse sur Teikoku, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Quoi que, ce type ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui, et ses yeux brillaient trop pour qu'il soit réellement homme d'affaire; ces rats malhonnêtes avaient tous perdu cette lueur qu'arborait fièrement le brun.

«Je suis déçu que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi.»

Il avait fait la moue mais son ton ne laissait pas de place au doute: il se fichait royalement de sa gueule. Pas une once de sincérité dans son discours, Kido avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas vexé le moins du monde. Il ne répondit donc pas, se contentant d'une nouvelle gorgée de ce bon champagne. L'autre l'observa encore un peu avant de reporter son attention ailleurs, laissant le châtain détailler encore une fois son allure. C'était difficile à dire sous ses vêtements mais l'entraîneur devina des épaules et un buste musclés de jeune homme en pleine forme, ce qui bannissait définitivement l'option d'un homme d'affaire. Ce type avait du temps pour lui, et c'était un sportif. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas de cravate, détail qui voulait dire gros; il n'était pas de ce milieu. Dernière hypothèse, il s'agissait d'un pique-assiette qui s'était fait passer pour un des invités et qui faisait semblant de le connaître pour déjouer la sécurité.

«Toujours pas d'idées ?»

«Aucune.»

L'inconnu lâcha un rire amusé et fit signe à un des garçons qui circulait avec les amuse-gueules de s'approcher. L'employé obéit et présenta le plateau respectueusement. Kido se dit qu'il se servirait après le brun et fut donc passablement surpris lorsque celui-ci prit le plateau en entier, remerciant vaguement le garçon, qui s'inclina, bredouille, avant de s'éloigner. Le brun leva son regard bleu impudent vers son interlocuteur, un petit four dans la bouche, et sourit en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre pour récupérer les miettes. Il n'était clairement pas de ce monde... Peut-être un simple pique-assiette après tout.

«En tout cas» reprit l'intrus sans même finir sa bouchée «j'aurai dû y penser avant. Des amuse-gueules et du champagne à volonté, on peut dire que tu perds pas le nord.»

«C'est parce que j'ai été invité, _moi._»

«Pas faux. Mais tu as su faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'être.»

Kido fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre lui présentait le plateau pour lui proposer les petits fours. Il en prit un avant de poursuivre, suspicieux:

«Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?»

«Eh bien, rejoindre le Fifth Sector t'a été profitable.»

Le brun reprit un peu de champagne alors que Kido commençait à saisir. Cet étrange inconnu n'était pas un pique-assiette, ni un investisseur, mais il savait beaucoup trop de choses.

«Tu sais ce que les gens disent, ton côté sombre a pris le dessus, prisonnier de toi-même tu as trouvé en Senguuji et son organisation la réplique ingrate d'une justice qui te rappelait ton passé glorieux...»

«Je ne suis pas prisonnier de moi-même.»

Kido avait fait des sacrifices pour s'introduire dans le Fifth Sector, il avait dû renier ses amis et fermer les yeux sur bien des injustices... Il ne supportait pas qu'on le dise faible, même s'il s'agissait de rumeurs infondées qui cherchaient des explications à sa sombre décision. Il avait été un des premiers à s'inquiéter de l'état de Goenj-... Ishido lorsqu'il avait entamé sa chute, et lorsque ses pas s'étaient vérifiés sur le chemin du Fifth Sector, il avait été le premier à vouloir le ramener à la raison. Il l'avait suivi sans donner d'explications à ses amis, qui avaient alors pensé à une trahison et lui avaient tourné le dos. Il avait pris sa décision sciemment, et malgré le caractère parfois insupportable de la solitude, il avait accepté de faire cavalier seul, pour raisonner son ami d'enfance, et mettre fin à l'organisation.

«Tu n'es pas non plus à la recherche de cette "justice factice" dont parlent les rumeurs, si tu veux aller par-là.» répliqua le brun après une gorgée de champagne. «C'est ce que les imbéciles ignorent, et que les génies devinent; tu as infiltré le Fifth Sector.»

Kido sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser et il jeta un regard discret autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu, ni remarqué leur présence à vrai dire. Il déglutit, conscient que son interlocuteur en savait vraiment beaucoup trop, et fit en sorte de ne montrer aucun signe d'anxiété.

«C'est grave comme accusation, ça.» lâcha-t-il.

«C'est pas vraiment une accusation; juste un constat.»

«Basé sur quoi exactement, ce constat ?»

«Pas grand-chose. En tout cas, rien de concret, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.»

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

Le coach avait un peu de mal à saisir. Cet inconnu savait tout ou presque concernant son admission au Fifth Sector, alors que cherchait-il en venant lui confier ce qu'il savait ? Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à du chantage, ni à une menace, ou alors le gars ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre. Non, il fallait rester sérieux et écarter cette piste: le brun savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, aucun doute là-dessus.

«Je veux...» commença-t-il avec un sourire de gamin insolent un peu trop familier. «Je veux ta couverture.»

«Comment ça ?»

«Tu vois, Kido-kun, tu es un peu comme un lionceau qui ne sait pas mordre, pour l'instant... Tu es au cœur de l'ennemi, mais...»

Le brun rigolait doucement, amusé et moqueur à la fois, comme s'il savourait la chute de sa comparaison. Le coach quant à lui restait méfiant, un peu irrité par la remarque de son interlocuteur, dont il commençait à cerner l'identité.

«...Si tu ne sais pas attaquer, tu ne sers pas à grand-chose, Kido-kun. On n'encercle pas ses ennemis seul, tu sais.»

«Je sais qui tu es.»

C'est tout ce que Kido avait trouvé à répondre, sûrement parce que le brun avait raison en ce qui concernait le reste. Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir cru que démanteler le Fifth Sector pouvait être fait sans aide, mais il fallait dire que même s'il en avait demandé, il ne l'aurait probablement pas obtenue.

«C'est pas trop tôt.» rétorqua aimablement le concerné en avisant son verre vide. «J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te le dire.»

«Ça fait des années.» prétexta le châtain.

_Tu as beaucoup changé, Fudo,_ se retint-il d'ajouter.

«C'est vrai que toi, tu n'es pas difficile à reconnaître...» se moqua le premier. «Toujours cette cape et... Tu as changé tes anciennes horribles lunettes pour de nouvelles horribles lunettes.»

Cette remarque arracha un sourire au concerné, qui en profita pour les remonter sur son nez.

«Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu au Japon.» reprit-il, maintenant que les choses étaient mises à plat.

«L'Italie était un bon compromis pour moi... Et ils font de super cafés frappés là-bas.»

«Tu n'as même pas bronzé un peu, avec tout ce soleil méditerranéen ? Je parie que tu ne sais même pas parler italien.»

«Ma peau refuse obstinément de dorer. J'avais beau passer des heures à l'entraînement sous le soleil ardent, rien. Et si, figure-toi, je parle italien. Je sais dire "un café s'il vous plaît".»

«Juste dire "un café s'il vous plaît" ne signifie pas que tu parles italien.»

«Tu chipotes.»

Kido sourit un peu, finit lui aussi son verre et le posa sur le plateau d'un garçon qui passait, imité par son interlocuteur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'organisation pour être précis. Depuis que ses amis, Endo, Kazemaru, Fubuki et les autres, lui avaient tourné le dos parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son choix. Ça faisait du bien, sans aucun doute, c'était vraiment réconfortant.

«Et toi, tu as repris les rênes de Teikoku à ce que j'ai entendu dire ?» poursuivit le brun.

«Je fais de mon mieux en tant que coach et manager des trois équipes du club de Teikoku oui.»

«Rien que ça ? Tu dois être débordé.»

«Je le suis. Entre ma paperasse et ces débilités de soirées, j'ai plus une minute à moi.»

«C'est pas si mal. Tu manges et bois à l'oeil, des bonnes choses en plus... Je retiendrai ce plan.»

«D'ailleurs, comment tu es rentré ici ?»

«Difficile de faire croire à quelqu'un que je suis un homme d'affaires.» rigola le concerné. «Mais je dois avoir quelque chose d'un assistant, puisqu'on me laisse passer sans trop de souci si je montre un joli trousseau de clés en prétextant que je garais la voiture.»

«Tu fais ça souvent ?»

«Seulement quand quelque chose m'intéresse. Ou qu'il y a des mini-saucisses apéritifs, c'est mon grand point faible.»

«Est-ce que tu savais que je serai là ?»

Le brun sourit mystérieusement et finit par répondre;

«Ça fait un moment que je t'observe, alors oui, je savais que tu allais venir ici.»

«Tu m'espionnes ? Depuis quand ?»

«Depuis que je suis revenu d'Italie et qu'on m'a dit que tu avais basculé du côté sombre de la force.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en me suivant comme ça ?»

Kido avait du mal à comprendre cette partie de l'histoire. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et pourtant, au lieu de suivre le mouvement et de lui tourner le dos, le brun avait voulu... Eh bien justement, que voulait-il ?

«Juste vérifier que tu n'avais pas changé tant que ça.» dit simplement l'interrogé. «Entre nous, je me demande ce que tes amis ont dans leurs petits cerveaux pour te croire capable d'accepter les règles du Fifth Sector aussi simplement.»

«Ils n'ont fait que constater. Que voulais-tu qu'ils y fassent ? C'était trop tard de toute manière.»

«On a jamais été meilleurs amis tous les deux, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître mieux que tous ces autres idiots réunis. Sérieusement, j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'infiltration quand Kazemaru m'a annoncé que tu les avais trahi.»

«Tu trouves ça évident parce que tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place; tu l'aurais fait seul, et en silence. Tout le monde ne pense pas comme nous.»

«C'est bien ce que je disais à propos de ce que les imbéciles ignorent...» marmona le brun. «Mais dans ce sens, on est pas non plus des flèches: on devrait bien savoir que certaines choses ne peuvent pas être faites seul.»

Kido se demanda si son interlocuteur évoquait la fois où il l'avait suivi avec Sakuma dans le bus pour retrouver Kageyama sur l'île du FFI. Fudo s'était alors emporté en lui disant de retourner à l'auberge, que de toute façon, il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il pouvait gérer seul, puisque de toute façon, c'était pas la confiance qui régnait. Le même discours que le châtain avait tenu à Sakuma et Endo un peu plus tôt. C'était vrai, certaines choses devaient être faites ensemble, sinon, ça ne voulait plus rien dire, et puis même, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ça devrait être leur valeur secrète, l'équipe, un pour tous et vice versa, c'était l'esprit même du football. Alors pourquoi eux ne raisonnaient pas ainsi ? Peut-être que oui, ils avaient quelque chose tous les deux qui les rassemblait, cet instinct qui les poussait à agir seuls.

«Content de voir que j'avais raison en tout cas. Maintenant les choses vont vraiment commencer.»

«Quelles choses ?»

Fudo lui lança à nouveau ce sourire mystérieux et tourna la tête.

«Je peux pas t'en parler ici. Je n'aurai déjà pas dû rester aussi longtemps, il faut que je file.»

Là-dessus, il prit une carte de visite dans sa poche et la glissa discrètement dans celle de son vis-à-vis, qui ne dit rien.

«Appelle-moi si tu veux plus d'informations.»

Sur ce, sans même une poignée de main, le brun s'éloigna dans la foule vers la sortie, profil bas sans attirer l'attention. Le coach de Teikoku resta un moment sans rien dire, avant de reprendre une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs. Ce serait la dernière, et il quitterait la soirée lui-aussi. Il avait du travail demain, et encore plein de choses à étudier pour les entraînements de Miyabino et les autres.

«Ça alors, si je m'étais attendu à te voir ici...»

Encore des rencontres ? Kido se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller et resta pantelant un moment en reconnaissant ces cheveux blonds striés de bleu qui incarnaient à eux seuls ces derniers temps la décadence infernale du Fifth Sector.

«Tu as l'air surpris de me voir.» continua le blond.

«Te voir d'aussi près oui.» rectifia le concerné le plus naturellement possible. «Tu es toujours entouré, je ne pensais que tu prendrais le temps de venir me rencontrer.»

_Surtout que je suis au Fifth Sector depuis un moment déjà, _se dit l'entraîneur de Teikoku. Impossible qu'Ishido ne l'ait pas vu avant, il le savait; il écumait les soirées de l'organisation depuis maintenant assez longtemps pour être sûr de ça. Le protégé de Senguuji n'était certainement pas surpris de le voir ici.

«Tu es rude avec moi.» rigola Ishido en jouant un peu avec son verre de champagne. «Tu sais ce que sont les affaires Kido, il faut bien mener ces imbéciles quelque part.»

«Et c'est un don chez toi, d'après ce que je vois.»

Les campagnes et les investissements soutenant le Fifth Sector avaient quasiment doublé depuis que Goenji s'occupait de rencontrer les intéressés. Il fallait avouer que Senguuji n'avait pas choisi le pire pour prendre soin de l'image de l'organisation, le blond était charismatique et avait un physique vraiment très agréable, en plus de savoir mener une conversation. Grâce à Ishido, Senguuji voyait son empire prendre forme, prendre vie, les sponsors s'alliaient à lui, la propagande marchait du feu de dieu.

«Peut-être. Tu sais, il me semblait bien avoir entendu dire que tu avais rejoint le Fifth Sector, peu après moi d'ailleurs. Je me demandais ce qui t'avais bien poussé à faire ça; je pensais que la vie que tu menais avec Endo et les autres te satisfaisait.»

Il y avait comme un ton de reproche dans la voix du protégé qui fit déglutir Kido. Il aurait dû se douter que Goenji allait se méfier de lui.

«C'est le principal de Teikoku qui m'a demandé mon avis. J'ai étudié la politique du Fifth Sector et j'ai pensé que votre devise adhérait à me principes. L'égalité dans le football.»

L'autre sourit en entendant son explication et hocha la tête calmement lorsque le châtain eut fini de parler.

«Je savais que tu comprendrais. Les autres n'ont pas assez d'expérience pour saisir la grandeur de ce que projette le Fifth Sector. Tu imagines ça ? La plus grande justice jamais instauré dans le milieu du football.»

Il faisait presque peur. Mais Kido reconnut dans son discours la passion de Goenji pour le football, impossible de s'y tromper; il croyait vraiment que c'était pour le mieux.

«On devrait se revoir, pour discuter un peu tous les deux. Tu es libre à quand ?»

«Le soir, à partir de 18h30.»

«Alors retrouve-moi lundi prochain à 19h au Sherleyton, c'est un lounge dans la 26e rue.»

«D'accord.»

Goenji... Enfin, Ishido sourit, et il rejoignit d'autres hommes en costume cravate, qui l'accueillirent un peu trop chaleureusement. Kido soupira et finit son verre d'une traite, avant de quitter son coin sombre. C'était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

><p>Alors, ce premier chapitre vous aura-t-il convaincu ?<p>

J'ai beaucoup aimé revenir à un Kido sain d'esprit, après avoir passé douze chapitres à lui faire faire les pires horreurs. xD  
>Et Fudo, c'est toujours génial d'écrire sa fougue, son ardeur et son insolence, vous l'imaginez bien. Surtout que je me suis lancé un défi : une fic entière où Fudo ne pleure pas ! (si si)<br>Quant à Goenji, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir écrit en mode salaud (comme avec Kido dans CEUPC)... brr)

Et pour être honnête, j'ai écrit cette fiction sans savoir où je m'engageait, ce qui fait que je pensais pouvoir la publier en timing avec Noël. Finalement avec le retard de ma précédente histoire, on y sera encore en janvier, ce qui fait un peu tard pour souhaiter Noël. Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce non contrôle de la situation !

- Vos reviews me feraient super plaisir, les amis :D-

A samedi/dimanche prochain !~


	2. Faucon

Coucou ! Enfin, c'est les vacances ! Depuis le temps que les attendait, c'est vraiment la joie ! Grasses mat' et nuits sans fin me voilà !

C'est très bientôt Noël en plus de ça, et j'ai vraiment trop trop hâte de recevoir mes cadeaux ! :D

Rose : Merci pour ta review ! Goenji, on apprendra au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ce qui l'a amené à cette situation, quelles sont ses véritables motivations et sa vision des choses ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Guest : Ahah, oui, je vois que le coup des saucisses apéro ont bien fait rire (personnellement, je comprends que ce soit le faible de Fudo, j'adore ça aussi ! :d) Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi !

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, et comme je l'avais fait remarquer dans le premier chapitre, j'ai mis l'accent sur la relation actuelle de Kido avec ses amis d'enfance (ici Sakuma), et j'ai commencé à tailler le portrait de Goenji. Fudo est très peu présent, j'en suis désolée, mais le prochain chapitre saura me rattraper !**

Vous vous laisse voir ça par vous-même, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Kido n'eut même pas besoin de faire signe à Sakuma pour qu'il souffle dans le sifflet. Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent en stoppant le ballon alors que le blanc les fixait d'un air désapprobateur.<p>

«Ryuuzaki ! Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai sifflé ?» lança-t-il sèchement.

«Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.» fit le concerné, nerveux.

«Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'ouvrir ton jeu ? Tu ne dois pas rester statique sur le terrain, si tu n'as aucune ouverture là où tu te trouves, remontes jusqu'à pouvoir faire une passe !»

«Bien, Monsieur !»

Le blanc allait relancer le jeu lorsque Kido ajouta, calmement:

«Sasaki, tu devrais surveiller davantage ta gauche; quelques pas sur le côté et Ryuuzaki pouvait t'envoyer le ballon.»

«Excusez-moi, Kido-sosei, j'y ferai attention.»

Le châtain hocha la tête et Sakuma siffla enfin, avant de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés de son supérieur sur le banc de touche abrité de la pluie. Ils restèrent à observer le match d'entraînement dans un silence seulement interrompu par les clapotis de l'eau sur leur toit.

«Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais quelque chose à ajouter.»

«C'est rien, ta remarque était plus importante que la mienne.»

«Mais tu l'avais vu aussi... Alors que j'avais manqué l'ouverture de Sasaki.»

«Ça viendra avec le temps...»

«Ou avec les lunettes.»

Le châtain sourit, amusé. Oui, peut-être que ses lunettes avaient un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit plus apte à repérer les erreurs des enfants. Mais Sakuma ne devait pas se décourager, ni se déprécier pour autant. Le commandant laissa son regard se promener du terrain au profil sombre de son ami et retint un soupir. Il s'était demandé s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou si son _assistant _-il détestait ce mot- laissait comme un froid entre eux depuis quelques temps. Avant, cette discussion l'aurait amusé autant que lui, et ils auraient ri comme les deux bons amis qu'ils étaient. Et Kido n'arrivait pas à croire que cette indifférence n'était due qu'à la déception d'avoir raté une faille.

«Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Sakuma.» dit-il calmement en reportant son attention sur les joueurs.

«Pas vraiment.» mentit le concerné.

«Tu oublies à qui tu parles ?»

Sakuma fixa ses lunettes et poussa un soupir résigné. Oui, n'oublions pas à qui il essayait de mentir, autant dire que c'était joué d'avance. Il sembla chercher ses mots, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard rivé sur le jeu des élèves.

«Je voulais te parler de ta décision... A propos du Fifth Sector et tout ça.»

Kido ne releva pas, laissant la pluie combler le vide de sa réponse. Sur le terrain, Miyabino donnait des directives encourageantes à ses équipiers pour les guider du mieux possible, la fatigue commençant à peser dans leurs jambes.

«Tu sais que les autres te détestent pour avoir plié face à eux...»

«J'assume mon choix, Sakuma.»

Le blanc fut coupé court dans sa réflexion et osa enfin regarder son ami en face.

_«Ton_ choix... Alors c'est vraiment toi qui as décidé de nous rallier au Fifth Sector ?»

«Oui.»

Sakuma soupira et pinça ses lèvres avant de reprendre:

«Tu sais ce que les gens disent... Que tu y a adhéré parce que ce sont tes convictions.»

«Et alors ?»

«Comment ça, et alors ?»

Sakuma semblait profondément choqué par ce que venait de dire son vis-à-vis. Le commandant avait compris où son ami essayant d'en venir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Si Sakuma n'était pas assez discret et qu'on apprenait que Teikoku jouait la taupe, Senguuji, ou même Ishido allaient peut-être s'en prendre à eux. Kido ne voulait faire courir le moindre risque à son ami ou ses joueurs, il préférait porter seul le fardeau du double jeu. Même si le blanc se détournait de lui après ça, comme les autres, il valait mieux qu'il agisse seul cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se trahir alors que Goenji et lui allaient enfin se rencontrer et discuter sérieusement; on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même et surtout, on ne met personne en danger.

«Je t'ai suivi parce que je pensais que tu comptais changer les choses !» reprit le second, troublé. «Les gamins n'arrêtent pas de me demander si tu comptes agir, ils croient vraiment en toi.»

«Et bien tu t'es trompé, et eux aussi. Rejoindre le Fifth Sector était la meilleure chose à faire.»

«Je ne te crois pas. Raimon et Hakuren résistent bien eux, pourquoi pas Teikoku ?»

«Tu ne comprends pas, Sakuma. Ceux qui ne se plient pas maintenant devront s'incliner de force très bientôt, ou ils seront anéantis... Un lion ne se bat pas avec une souris.»

«Je rêve, Kido ! Tu as peur ?!»

Le châtain se rendit compte que les élèves avaient arrêté de jouer pour observer leur dispute et il se racla la gorge pour le faire remarquer à son interlocuteur. Sakuma croisa le regard inquiet de Miyabino et reprit son calme, expirant sereinement.

«Ça suffit les garçons, allez vous réchauffer, vous en avez assez fait.»

Les joueurs, trempés, obéirent calmement et se dirigèrent en groupe vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Pourtant, le jeune gardien et Mikado, le capitaine, restèrent en retrait un moment. Alors que leurs équipiers disparaissaient dans le bâtiment, ils s'approchèrent discrètement de leur coach.

«Ça vaut aussi pour vous deux.» lâcha Sakuma en voyant les garçons qui restaient.

«Oui Monsieur... Mais avant ça j'aurai quelque chose à dire au commandant de la part de toute l'équipe.» fit le plus grand.

«Je t'écoute, Mikado-kun.»

L'attaquant ne perdit pas la face devant le visage pourtant si intimidant du coach. Il avisa respectueusement ses lunettes vertes et après un regard complice au gardien, il déclara:

«Teikoku est et sera à vos côtés, Kido-sosei. Nous sommes fiers d'être sous votre commandement.»

L'entraîneur sentit une bouffée d'émotion le traverser de toutes parts alors que son visage ne laissait paraître qu'un sobre sourire. Ces gosses ne pouvaient pas imaginer à quel point leurs mots le réconfortaient; ils lui resteraient fidèles, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas ses décisions. Il n'avait plus de questions à se poser à présent, il devait aller au bout, pour eux, pour Goenji et le football.

«Merci. Allez vous doucher maintenant.»

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent avant de détaler sous la pluie pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Sakuma, qui avait suivi l'échange silencieusement se redressa en expirant, alors que Kido laissait son regard vague filer derrière les pas de ses joueurs. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas saisir l'ampleur du problème, avec leur âme d'enfant.

«Tu comprends maintenant, Sakuma ?» reprit-il, placide. «Ces gamins veulent jouer au foot. Pas se faire détruire.»

«Pendant combien de temps encore on pourra appeler ça du foot ?»

Sakuma lâcha un «tss» amer et se détourna de son interlocuteur, prêt à quitter l'abri.

«Comme tu dis, Kido, n'oublions pas que ces gamins veulent jouer au _foot._»

Sans rien ajouter, le blanc quitta l'aubette des bancs de touche, laissant son supérieur méditer avec la pluie. Kido restait perplexe: est-ce que Sakuma allait le laisser tomber lui aussi ? Il aurait préféré garder son ami près de lui, pour l'éviter d'aller rejoindre les rebelles, qui souffriraient tous de leur décision le moment venu. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait fait le bon choix, aucun doute là-dessus, il avait fait en sorte de mettre son équipe à l'abri, et d'infiltrer seul l'organisation; avec un peu de chance, tout redeviendrait comme avant sans même avoir eu besoin de mêler ses amis à ça. Enfin, ils s'y mêlaient seuls, de leurs côtés, mais au moins ils ne seraient pas attrapés pour avoir protégé sa couverture. Il avait entendu dire que des espions avant lui avaient été découverts, et que leurs vies, leurs maisons et leurs carrières avaient été brisées, écrasées par la puissance que le Fifth Sector accumulait petit à petit.

Seul, il n'impliquerait personne dans sa chute.

Mais... La solitude, c'était si pénible, les secrets si durs à connaître, et si lourds à porter ensuite... Rien ne disait qu'il ne tomberait pas lui-même avant. Qu'il ne se trahirait pas tout seul, puisque seul à décider, qu'il n'agirait pas de manière insensée, puisque personne ne serait là pour le retenir. Il déglutit. _Comme un lionceau qui ne sait pas mordre. _Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son portable et prit dans celle de sa veste la carte de visite que Fudo lui avait laissée quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi Fudo et pas Sakuma ? Fudo était plus malin, et moins impliqué personnellement. S'il avait besoin d'un allier, il fallait qu'il le conseille impartialement, sans se préoccuper de lui ou du mal qu'il pourrait faire en rétablissant le bien.

Il avisa le numéro griffonné au dos de la carte -une carte qu'il avait sans doute chipé à quelqu'un- et tapa le numéro sur son clavier de téléphone, fébrile. Après une courte hésitation, il décida d'appeler. Son doigt pressa la touche et il porta l'objet à son oreille.

«_Allo_ ?» fit l'interlocuteur après quelques secondes d'attente.

«C'est Kido.» prévint-il.

«_Oh_.»

Il crut entendre comme un sourire dans la voix de l'autre, mais difficile à dire, puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment entendre les sourires.

_«Alors comme ça le chaton veut devenir un roi lion ?»_

Kido tiqua en s'entendant comparé à un chaton inoffensif : le résistant exagérait un peu trop.

«Avant tout, promets-moi que ça ne concerne que nous.»

_«Que nous ? Tu exagères un peu. Il faudra prévenir certaines personnes de ton véritable statut.»_

«Juste toi et moi.»

_«Toi, moi et Hibiki-san.»_

Kido resta interdit. Hibiki ?

_«C'est la Résistance.»_

«Hibiki ?»

_«Il dirige la Résistance. Je te promets que personne d'autre que lui, toi et moi, ne sera au courant te concernant.»_

«Comment je pourrais en être sûr ?» demanda le châtain, suspicieux.

_«On sait tous les deux que plus il y aura de personne qui savent, moins ta couverture sera crédible. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le vrai football. Je n'ai rien à gagner en parlant de toi à tout le monde.»_

C'est vrai, si Fudo était sincère, il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux d'Endo que le brun cracherait le morceau, le coach de Teikoku pouvait dormir tranquille.

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?» reprit le châtain.

_«Des infos. Toi tu es la taupe, moi l'indic, Hibiki la base de données pour les résistants.»_

«En quoi mes données seraient intéressantes ?»

_«Si tu arrivais à te rapprocher de Goenji... Enfin, Ishido, et que tu arrivais à savoir qui parmi nous est soupçonné de quoi, on aura une marge de manœuvre pour le retirer fissa de la circulation, avant que le Fifth Sector ne s'en charge.»_

«Ils sauront vite qu'ils sont espionnés si on procède comme ça.»

_«C'était un exemple, Kido-kun._» répliqua le brun d'un ton faussement irrité._«Mais en gros, c'est à ça que se résume ton job.»_

«Et comment je les transmets, les infos ?»

_«Pas par mail en tout cas. Ne rentre pas mon numéro dans ton portable, retiens le, on évitera les fouilles inopinées. Ensuite, efface ton historique d'appels régulièrement mais pas trop, histoire de pas attirer l'attention si jamais ils se mettaient à vérifier les portables.»_

«Ça réponds pas à ma question.»

Kido se demanda si il imaginait vraiment ou si le brun rigolait bel et bien de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_«Tu m'appelles, sans laisser de message si jamais je réponds pas. Pour le lieu de rendez-vous, on verra en temps voulu. Est-ce que tu es déjà en contact avec Ishido Shuuji ?»_

«Je bois un verre avec lui ce soir, normalement à 19h, au Sherleyton Lounge.»

D'ailleurs il n'allait pas tarder à y aller.

_«Ça me dit quelque chose, c'est marrant.»_ commenta le brun. _«J'espère que tu tiens l'alcool, Ishido va peut-être essayer de te faire parler pour être sûr de ta loyauté.»_

«C'est bon, je sais y faire. On se rappelle.»

_«Avec plaisir Kido-kun.»_

Le concerné soupira en raccrochant. Etait-ce bien raisonnable d'en parler au téléphone ? Sans doute que ça ne posait pas encore de problème, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on le surveille si ? Il se leva en réprimant un grognement irrité. Des infos. Tout ça lui paraissait trop facile; quoi, juste au moment où il se rapprochait de Goenji, il entrait en contact avec la Résistance ? A bien y penser ça ressemblait à tout sauf à une coïncidence. Soit le brun bossait pour le Fifth Sector et le testait, soit Goenji connaissait ses contacts et espérait pouvoir s'en servir. Ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment trop suspicieux.

Il avisa la pluie au dehors et grimaça, ne voulant pas se mouiller. Il allait appeler son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher avec un parapluie, puis le conduise à ce lounge de la 26e rue.

* * *

><p>«En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais accompagné.»<p>

«Oh... Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Tu en veux une aussi ?»

Kido n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

«N-Non !»

«Sois pas timide.»

Goenji le gratifia d'un sourire nonchalant et fit se pencher vers lui une de ces filles qui l'entouraient d'un peu trop près.

«Usagi-chan, et si tu allais prendre soin de notre invité ?»

«Tout de suite, Ishido-sama.»

La belle femme trop peu vêtue quitta le genou de son maître et se dirigea sensuellement vers son nouveau patient, qui déglutit. Il avait des principes, et traiter une femme de cette façon en brisait plus d'un. Mais comme le blond le fixait d'un air satisfait, il ne protesta pas et accueillit la rouquine à côté de lui.

«Je ne vais pas vous manger, Monsieur.» rigola gaiement la jolie courtisane.

Puis, avant que le châtain n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'installa confortablement sur ses cuisses, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

«Tu ressembles déjà un peu plus à un membre du Fifth Sector.» s'amusa à remarquer son confrère.

Cette déclaration lâcha un frisson dans son échine, et il tenta de fermer les yeux là-dessus. Il se doutait bien que l'organisation ne faisait pas que des choses propres, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait si libertin_. _Ishido venait tout de même de lui _prêter une prostituée._ Il n'aimait pas trop ça.

«Ooh allez, détends-toi, Kido.»

Le châtain décida d'ignorer les mains baladeuses qui parcouraient désormais le corps de son vis-à-vis, y compris dans des endroits qui ne devaient pas être explorés en public. C'était d'une décadence magistrale, il n'aurait jamais cru que Goenji se livrerait un jour à un tel abaissement moral.

«Usagi-chan, qu'attends-tu pour régaler la galerie ?»

«Tout de suite, Ishido-sama.»

«Non ! Je...»

Le blond éclata d'un rire chaleureux qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur et interrompit sa catin dans son objectif de chauffer son nouveau support.

«Qu'est-ce que tu es prude, Kido ! Je ne me souvenais pas de toi aussi effarouché.»

Prude ?! Plus la soirée avançait et plus Kido se demandait à quoi jouait son ami; il y avait certaines choses qu'il pouvait cautionner, d'autre qui lui étaient inadmissible, et avoir ce genre de rapport en public en faisait partie. Mais où était passé le Goenji de son enfance ?

«C'est incroyable. Tu as plus de valeur morale que tous les membres du Fifth Sector réunis et pourtant, tu es l'un de nous. Plus le temps passe, plus je m'interroge sur tes motivations.»

Et voilà. Kido se maudit de trop réfléchir. C'était des putes, merde, elles étaient payées pour. Il ne fallait pas penser à leurs vies malheureuses, et leurs esprits étriqués par l'arrogance des hommes dont elles prenaient soin. Et se laisser faire dorénavant.

«Je suis conscient de ta force, Ishido. Mieux vaut suivre le géant que lui faire face et se faire écraser.»

«Je te reconnais bien là. Tu as toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions.»

Goenji s'interrompit lorsqu'un serveur vint poser une bouteille de sake sur la table basse qui les séparait. Une de ses filles gloussa joliment et se pencha pour servir leurs verres, avant d'en apporter un à son protecteur. Usagi-chan fit de même alors que Kido essayait de ne pas avoir l'air méfiant.

«Cul-sec Kido.» lança le jeune homme d'un ton enjoué, et il avala le contenu de son verre.

Kido prit celui que la rousse lui tendait, et l'imita sans trop réfléchir -ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Le liquide coulant dans sa gorge lui brûla l'intérieur et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'alcool au goût prononcé. Au moins, Goenji n'avait pas perdu le goût des bonnes boissons. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir de soulagement en rendant le verre à ses filles et avisa de nouveau son interlocuteur.

«On le sent bien.» commenta le châtain.

«Exactement. Rien ne vaut les jeunes brassées. Allez les filles encore.»

Les filles obéirent.

«Donc, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as perdu pas mal de tes amis en me rejoignant.»

«Ils ne comprennent pas qu'il faut être du côté des plus forts au lieu de résister bêtement.»

«On est bien d'accord. A ce qui est dit, Endo a décidé de faire la révolution.»

Le ton méprisant du blond ne surprit pas tellement Kido, qui but un autre verre de ce si bon sake.

«Je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui. Je pensais qu'il s'était définitivement retiré.» dit-il en haussant les épaules.

«On parle du _captain, _Kido... Et du foot, sa grande histoire d'amour.»

Goenji était amer.

«Pourquoi les gens le suivent encore ? Ce n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Endo ne mérite pas plus que moi de contrôler le football.»

Il but un autre verre, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de son amertume.

«Je t'aime bien, Kido. Tu es intelligent. Mais tu me rappelles vraiment trop ce connard.»

«C'est le passé que tu essaies de fuir en rejoignant la compagnie ?»

Le blond releva un regard foudroyant vers son vis-à-vis, qui déglutit. En fin de compte, un peu de réflexion avant de parler lui éviterait de frôler la mort par désintégration oculaire.

«Je ne fuie pas, Kido.» gronda le concerné. «Je ne fuie rien, et surtout pas Endo.»

Goenji reprit son air indolent et s'enfonça confortablement dans son canapé.

«Mais c'est vrai, le Fifth Sector va m'aider à faire une croix sur tout ça. Définitivement.»

«Comment ça ?»

Le blond sourit, et se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre un verre de sake. Il fit signe au serveur de leur remettre une bouteille et daigna enfin répondre à son ami.

«Le Fifth Sector va bien au-delà de ce que les gens imaginent. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de contrôler le football.»

«Je comprends pas.»

«Ça viendra un jour.»

Encore un verre chacun et Kido, qui commençait à avoir chaud, défit le haut de sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Son interlocuteur trouva son geste amusant et l'imita, laissant sa chemise ouverte jusqu'au centre de son torse, sous le regard embrumé de son ami. Les mains espiègles de ses courtisanes vinrent immédiatement visiter cette nouvelle région de peau si délicieusement halée, alors que le châtain tentait de ne pas penser à celles de Usagi-chan sur son propre buste.

«Senguuji va détruire le concept du Final Frontier. Le comité du football japonais va mystérieusement fermer les portes de ce tournoi.»

Encore un verre. Kido n'y croyait pas. Tout ce que son ami avait sous-entendu ce soir, est-ce que c'était la vérité ou seulement des paroles en l'air ? Goenji avait tout de même laissé entendre que le Fifth Sector allait se débarrasser du comité de football qui jusqu'alors régissait le sport.

«Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ?» demanda-t-il sans trop avoir l'air de s'y intéresser.

«Paf, disparition.» rigola le blond. «Honnêtement, va savoir ce que Senguuji a prévu. En tout cas, soit sûr qu'il fera les choses proprement, personne ne saura rien.»

«On peut pas faire disparaître un tournoi national sans alerter personne.»

«Mais si. Je te l'ai déjà dit; ce n'est pas qu'une question de football. On a des cartes dans notre manche.»

Kido avait la tête qui commençait à tourner. Quelle horrible sensation... Il aurait aimé dire à Usagi de le laisser tranquille mais n'osait pas imaginer comment son ami réagirait. C'était encore pire que prévu, le Fifth Sector était bien plus pourri que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque-là. Il se sentait d'autant plus rassuré de ne pas avoir mêlé ses amis à ça. Il eut presque un haut le cœur en pensant à Sakuma et les élèves, en pensant à la situation putride dans laquelle il les avait entraînés. Pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait même plus quoi penser.

«C'est le sake qui remonte, Kido ?» se moqua le blond.

Le concerné déglutit, histoire de faire passer la nausée, sans vraiment y parvenir d'ailleurs.

«Combat le mal par le mal. C'est ce que j'ai fait et je m'en sors très bien. Usagi-chan, ressers-le.»

Le châtain n'osa même pas voir de double sens à la phrase de son vis-à-vis. Est-ce que Ishido parlait de l'alcool ou de son adhésion au Fifth Sector pour combattre la douleur ? Combats le mal par le mal, l'immoral par l'immoral. La rousse porta à ses lèvres le verre de sake, qu'il but sans être capable de la repousser. Sur la table, il avisa la deuxième bouteille qui se vidait dangereusement et sur le canapé, le blond qui réclamait une autre tournée pour lui aussi. Il vit clairement ou presque une des mains qui câlinait le blond se glisser insolemment sous la ceinture du maître, qui se faisait nourrir par une autre demoiselle.

«Jaloux, Kido ?» rigola-t-il, les gloussements de ses courtisanes faisant écho à son ton langoureux.

«On est dans un lounge, Ishido.»

«Je vois pas où est le problème. Tu préfères peut-être le harem ?»

Il claqua des doigts et les jeunes femmes échangèrent de place en rigolant joyeusement. Kido essaya d'ignorer les soins de ses nouvelles prétendantes et observa Usagi se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de son maître, qui souriait paisiblement. Ce n'était ni drôle ni paisible. Juste malsain, bordel.

«Quoi, toujours pas satisfait ?»

«J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de tes filles.»

«Tu n'imagines pas combien de gentils messieurs se sont investis dans le Fifth Sector grâce à ces charmantes demoiselles. Tu ne veux pas me faire croire qu'elles te laissent indifférent ?»

Indifférent, non, juste nauséeux et incrédule. A quoi jouait Goenji ? Avait-il sciemment échangé le corps de ces femmes contre de l'investissement ? Le châtain avait toujours su que le Fifth Sector ne trempait pas dans les bonnes choses, mais les histoires d'argent sale dont parlaient les rumeurs ne faisaient jamais mention d'une telle contrepartie. Le Fifth Sector était vraiment pourri jusqu'à la moelle, comment Goenji pouvait-il permettre, et surtout adhérer à cette horreur ?!

«Ton chauffeur est un imbécile, Ishido.»

Un homme baraqué les rejoignit et le blond le salua gaiement. Kido déglutit en croisant son regard ambré glacial et le quitta des yeux lorsque l'homme s'installa lourdement à côté du protégé de Senguuji.

«Toramaru-kun est très volontaire... Mais un peu empoté.» se moqua le blond alors qu'il demandait un troisième verre pour qu'Usagi-chan serve son nouvel invité.

«Il s'est trompé de route trois fois.»

Le nouveau venu avait une peau tannée, plus encore que son ami aux cheveux dorés, et dominait tout le monde de par sa taille et son épaisseur. Il avait des cheveux noirs presque bleus tant ils étaient foncés, qui encadraient sauvagement son visage peu commode.

«Kido-san, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.»

«Je suis désolé que l'inverse ne soit pas le cas.»

«Pas de problème.»

«Guraran est le chien de garde de Senguuji en personne.» fit Goenji d'un ton nonchalant. «C'est normal que personne ne parle de lui, c'est un homme de l'ombre.»

Kido hocha la tête; il voyait bien de quoi parlait Goenji, ce Guraran était un vrai cerbère. Imposant, froid, glacial même dans son ton respectueux. D'ailleurs ses larges épaules laissaient largement la place à deux têtes de plus. Le garde venait d'avaler sans hésiter une coupe de sake, et avait immédiatement demandé à être resservi.

«Mon job c'est de traquer ceux qui veulent du mal à l'empire Fifth Sector,» dit-il dans un grondement sourd «et leur briser la nuque en silence.»

Le blond rigola alors que l'homme aux larges épaules lâchait un sourire cruel. Kido était bien content d'avoir ces lunettes qui faisaient masque devant ses yeux trop expressifs. Cet homme faisait peur.

«Senguuji te veut à la soirée du Aurora maintenant.» reprit naturellement le garde.

«Quoi ?» fit le blond en prenant une moue d'enfant désappointé. «Mais je lui avais dit que je prenais ma soirée !»

«On discute pas les ordres du grand patron.»

Ishido soupira insolemment, sortant de sa poche un billet de 500$. C'était largement trop pour payer deux bouteilles de sake, même le meilleur sake du bar, mais le blond fit signe au serveur de venir chercher le paiement.

«Et gardez la monaie !»

Il essaya de passer devant Guraran mais perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapé de justesse par la main gigantesque du garde du corps. Il rigola un peu avant de redevenir sérieux et se redressa pour saluer son ami:

«J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Kido. On remet ça.»

Le concerné hocha sobrement la tête alors que les filles qui s'occupaient de lui le quittaient pour aller soutenir leur maître, qui s'éloigna vers la sortie sous les regards en coin, suivi du Cerbère. Dans quel genre de soirée pouvait bien se rendre le blond dans son état ? Kido déglutit, incertain de ses propres capacités à marcher. Dire qu'il avait congédié son chauffeur en pensant que la soirée n'en finirait pas... Encore une excellente idée. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge derrière le bar; 23h47.

Il allait sortir et héler un taxi, en espérant ne pas vomir en route...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois !<p>

Pour ceux qui l'aurait noté, j'ai recyclé le nom du lounge où bossait Fudo dans Comment être un parfait Connard ! ;) C'était un petit clin d'œil xD

Alors, voyons tout ça ! J'adore le personnage de Goenji tel qu'on nous le présente dans IE GO (c'est surtout parce qu'en fait on ne nous le présente pas vraiment, ce qui nous laisse une marge d'interprétation notable). Vous aurez compris avec ce chapitre qu'il tourne un peu mal, notre blondinet préféré ! Vous en apprendrez d'avantage dans le chapitre suivant. Concernant la réaction de Sakuma, j'avoue avoir hésité au début ; dans l'anime, on ne manque pas une occasion de nous faire comprendre que Sakuma n'est en quelque sorte que le petit chien de Kido, à le suivre partout (comme Toramaru avec Goenji en fait). Je pense que Sakuma dans IE GO est parfaitement au courant du double jeu de Kido et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il le suit. Dans le cas où Kido lui aurait caché ses intentions, une telle réaction me paraissait appropriée : Sakuma nous a déjà prouvé sa capacité à se rebeller *se souviens de l'arc Shin Teikoku* !  
>Et enfin, Kido dans ce chapitre, est un saint. J'ai presque eu l'impression d'exagérer en le faisant réagir aussi violemment aux propos et aux actes déplacés de Goenji. D'un autre côté, Kido est noble, et donc très certainement prude, comme le fait remarquer Goenji.<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, Fudo viendra nous rendre visite à nouveau, et prendra des pincettes avec un Kido un peu éméché -hum hum...

**Et si vous lisez ceci, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez que je poste le prochain chapitre en avance. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être de retour pour samedi ou dimanche prochain, et je ne voudrai pas vous priver du prochain chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ok ? :)**

**Merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! :D**

Et Joyeux Noël !~


	3. Coyote

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse ! J'avais dit que j'essaierai de publier ce chapitre en avance, et finalement, j'ai eu des problèmes avec un cadeau (celui pour mon père), il a fallu m'y reprendre, j'ai pas vu le début de semaine passer, et après je suis partie chez des parents pour le Réveillon. Bref, un peu tard pour dire que je peux pas publier en avance… Pour les réponses de reviews, c'est pareil, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre mais je m'y colle, promis !

La petite Baka : Merci pour la review ! Moi aussi j'aime bien comparer Kido à un lion, mais comme je l'avais déjà pas mal fait dans Comment être un parfait connard, je me suis dit qu'un lionceau serait plus adapté x) Quant à Goenji, oui, il a bien changé. On va en apprendre plus sur lui dans ce chapitre ! Bisous, bonne lecture :D

Kalice : Merci beaucoup ! xD Oui, les auteurs aiment bien avoir des reviews, c'est vrai *plaide coupable* Mais c'est parce qu'ils aiment savoir ce que les gens pensent de leur travail, si ils apprécient ou si ils attendent la suite ! C'est gentil de ta part en tout cas :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que ce qui a précédé, je te dis encore merci, c'est super ! x)

Guest : Oui, ça part clairement en sucette là. Tu comprendras avec ce chapitre ce qui a amené Goenji à ce point, et peut-être même que tu changeras d'avis sur ce qui devrait ou non lui arriver x) Merci pour la review et bonne lecture ! :D

Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de répliques entre Fudo et Kido, une petite explication sur ce qui a fait de Goenji ce qu'il est maintenant ! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>«Alors comme ça, tu sais y faire ?»<p>

La réplique moqueuse fit relever la tête à Kido, lentement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis sur ce banc en pleine rue, mais il commençait à faire froid et vu la couleur du ciel, il se faisait tard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?» marmonna-t-il, en reconnaissant les épis bruns qui dépassaient de la capuche de son interlocuteur.

«C'est toi qui m'a appelé. Une bonne dizaine de fois en plus.»

«Je t'ai pas appelé.»

Fudo se redressa, soudain méfiant, et s'assit aux côtés du coach pour prendre le portable dans sa poche. Il consulta l'historique des appels et montra l'écran à son vis-à-vis un peu embrumé.

«Si regarde, tu m'as appelé.»

Kido dut réunir toutes ses forces pour redresser la tête et fixer ce que lui montrait l'autre. Oui, il l'avait appelé une bonne dizaine de fois aux alentours de 22h et des pommes. Mais à cette heure, il était avec Goenji, impossible qu'il ait passé un coup de fil à ce moment. Le brun semblait s'impatienter alors que lui faisait des efforts surhumains pour réfléchir.

«Usagi...»

«Quoi ?» fit Fudo, irrité.

«Usagi... Elle a dû appuyer sur la touche de rappel en montant sur mes genoux.»

«Un lapin Kido ?»

L'indic semblait se demander si son interlocuteur n'était pas plus soûl que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

«Bon, tu te sens capable de faire un rapport là ou pas ?»

«Un... quoi ?»

Il soupira; rien à faire, le cerveau de Kido fonctionnait au ralenti. Il était vraiment débraillé, et il avait tellement de mal à maintenir sa tête qu'il la laissait en arrière sur le dossier du banc.

«Envie de vomir.» lâcha-t-il.

«Si tu dégueules sur mes chaussures je les essuie sur ta veste.» mit en garde le résistant.

Kido ne releva pas, trop concentré à ne pas rendre. Ce sake était vraiment bon... Et puissant. Il mettait du temps à venir mais après le coup d'envoi, plus rien ne paraissait net. Il se demanda un moment dans quel état se trouvait le blond, qui avait enchaîné avec une autre fête. Guraran devait être en train de le ramasser à la petite cuillère pour éviter qu'il ne lui vomisse dessus. Cette image le fit rire un peu, s'attirant le regard intrigué de son vieux rival.

«T'es vraiment mort de chez mort hein...» fit celui-ci dans un soupir. «Je peux pas te laisser ici pas vrai ?»

«Appelle un taxi, je peux rentrer tout seul.» protesta le concerné.

«Vu ton état je me demande si tu te souviens encore comment on fait pour marcher.»

«Si, regarde.»

Kido avait voulu faire le malin et s'était levé plus vite que ses jambes; comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il perdit l'équilibre et c'est un Fudo exaspéré qui le rattrapa par le col du manteau.

«Tu m'énerves.» grogna-t-il. «Les gens ivres m'énervent. Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu fais flipper.»

Le concerné ne sut pas quoi répondre et hocha simplement la tête. Il se laissa faire lorsque le brun passa son bras autour de lui pour le soutenir et ferma les yeux en entendant sa voix grave vriller ses tympans lorsqu'il héla un taxi. Il ne protesta pas quand le résistant le fit entrer à l'arrière avant de demander au chauffeur de rouler lentement pour éviter les "dégâts".

«J'vous dépose où ?» voulut-il savoir.

«Kido, ton adresse.»

Le châtain se creusa la tête. Mince, où c'était déjà ?

«Shiiro-to.. Euh.. 11-2-76.»

«Sûr ?»

«Peut-être 11-4-76...»

Fudo poussa un soupir désespéré et lança, énervé:

«Bon, allez au 11-2-76.»

«Ok.»

Le taximan finit de rentrer l'adresse dans son GPS et repartit alors qu'à l'arrière, l'informateur soupirait d'agacement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Il aurait dû appeler Sakuma avec le portable de Kido et se faire passer pour un passant en disant «je viens de trouver cette chose molle et amorphe sur le sol, vous pouvez venir la ramasser ?». Non mais sérieusement, est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'être une nourrice ?

«J'te préviens Kido, je te lâche devant ton immeuble et tu te démerdes ok ?»

Comme son homologue ne répondait pas, il s'autorisa à lui lancer un regard en coin. Le châtain dormait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. _Pff, c'est ça, dors, tu vomiras moins, _pesta intérieurement le brun. Mais son regard restait accroché au visage serein de son ancien équipier. Il lâcha un «tch» irrité en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, et là-dessus il décida de se concentrer sur les voitures qui défilaient à sa droite.

Saleté de gueule d'ange...

* * *

><p>Fudo maudissait encore et encore la sale gueule d'ange alors qu'il arrivait péniblement sur le seuil de l'appartement de Kido. Il fouilla dans la poche de la veste du coach pour trouver ses clés et ouvrit la porte tout en le soutenant qu'il titubait. Soudain, Kido se redressa et se sépara de lui pour se précipiter dans l'appartement, s'appuyant à quelques murs au passage, la main sur la bouche. Le brun posa les clés sur la commode de l'entrée et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit étranglé de quelqu'un qui vomit. Ça aurait dû le conforter dans sa décision de partir, mais au lieu de cela, il resta immobile dans l'entrée, hésitant. Puis il soupira, exaspéré par sa propre faiblesse -faiblesse, pas d'autre mot- et claqua la porte. Il baissa sa capuche et se dirigea vers là d'où le bruit provenait. Il avança doucement vers la salle de bain, apercevant par la porte entrouverte la cape rouge de Kido. Encore quelque pas et il ouvrit la porte un peu plus, cherchant sur le mur la lumière que le malade n'avait pas allumé.<p>

Celui-ci était disgracieusement prostré sur la cuvette des toilettes, respirant bruyamment, semblant attendre qu'une dernière vague nauséeuse le submerge pour enfin laisser son corps en paix. Il avait entendu son ancien rival arriver et avait craché dans les toilettes avant de marmonner d'une voix rauque:

«Toujours là..?»

Mais il ne put continuer puisqu'il fut à nouveau pris d'une convulsion, et finit bel et bien par rendre. Fudo resta silencieux alors que l'autre toussait à en cracher ses poumons et le laissa reprendre sa respiration calmement. Le silence s'installa alors que Kido reprenait le contrôle et se redressait en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il marcha, un peu refroidi par sa nausée, et se pencha sur son lavabo en tournant le dos à Fudo. Il posa ses lunettes sur le rebord, ouvrit le robinet pour rincer sa bouche et entreprit de s'asperger le visage. Il tâtonna pour trouver une serviette sans se tourner et s'essuya dans un mutisme familier. Le brun s'étonna de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir au-dessus du lavabo qui puisse lui permettre de voir son reflet. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé voir les yeux mystérieux de son allié. Peut-être qu'il ne les verrait jamais, après tout, pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre que Kageyama ou sa sœur les ait déjà vraiment vu.

Kido remit ses lunettes, les mains tremblantes.

«... J'ai un sale goût dans la bouche...» dit-il pour se plaindre.

Fudo soupira, mi- amusé mi- exaspéré.

«Vas te poser quelque part, je vais te faire une tisane.»

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et revint sur ses pas en direction de la cuisine. Il l'avait vue sur sa droite en entrant, c'était une cuisine ouverte qui faisait face au salon. Il chercha des yeux une bouilloire et la saisit en la trouvant pour la remplir d'eau, avant de la mettre en marche. Le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui se met à chauffer monta à ses oreilles alors que Fudo se mettait à la recherche des tasses et des infusions. Il ouvrit les placards un par un en marmonnant, se disant qu'il aurait déjà dû partir depuis longtemps.

«Dans le placard de droite.»

Le brun se tourna pour voir le propriétaire des lieux se vautrer lourdement sur le canapé et soupira d'autant plus lorsqu'il l'entendit allumer la télé. Non mais... Il méritait vraiment qu'on le laisse se débrouiller. Il prit les tasses dans le placard qu'avait indiqué le châtain ainsi que la boîte de sachets de tisanes au tilleul. Le voyant rouge de la bouilloire s'éteignit, prouvant que l'eau était chaude. Il prépara les infusions avant de se remettre à fouiller pour trouver du sucre. Il mit la main sur un tube de miel et le débouchonna pour le goûter du bout du doigt avant de hausser les épaules, satisfait. Il fit pression pour en mettre dans les boissons et mélangea habilement avec le sachet. Il prit les tasses pour aller les poser sur la table basse du salon, et s'assit en soupirant aux côtés d'un Kido emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

«Merci...» murmura-t-il.

«Pas de quoi.»

Kido se pencha pour prendre sa boisson et entoura ses mains autour dans le but de se réchauffer. De la buée vint se déposer sur ses lunettes vertes et il dut éloigner son visage pour retrouver une vision normale.

«Tu te sens mieux ?»

«Ouais...»

Le brun n'en demanda pas plus et but sa tisane tant qu'elle était encore chaude, plus ou moins concentré sur ce que disait la télé. Un bruit de miaulement le tira de son observation et il fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où ça pouvait bien provenir. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la silhouette d'un félin se dessiner dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui devait mener à la chambre de Kido. Le chat avait un pelage gris tigré de noir, et des yeux ambres serein. Il s'étira et s'approcha du canapé où se reposait son maître.

«Tu as un chat ?»

Fudo ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise. Le coach de Teikoku n'avait pas une tête à avoir un chat. D'ailleurs, le matou venait de monter sur la table basse et avançait pour avoir des caresses du châtain, qui céda calmement.

«Conment il s'appelle ?»

«Ramsès.»

«Quoi... Comme le pharaon ?»

Fudo tendit la main vers le félin, qui l'avisa, curieux, renifla le bout de ses doigts avant de se détourner pour l'ignorer royalement. Il commença à faire sa toilette alors que le brun se renfonçait dans le canapé, frustré.

«Tu aimes bien les chats ?» s'enquit le châtain, amusé.

«Ça va... Mais Ramsès ne m'aime pas, lui.»

«Il aime personne.»

Kido se pencha pour poser sa tasse la table basse, avant de se remettre bien confortablement dans le sofa.

«Goenji a parlé d'abolir le Final Frontier.» fit-il.

«Impossible. Ça ne dépend pas du Fifth Sector mais du comité du football.»

«Il a dit qu'il le ferait quand même... Et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour faire disparaître les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.»

«Comment ça ?»

Kido haussa les épaules et Fudo retint un frisson. Est-ce que le Fifth Sector avait vraiment un si grand pouvoir ?

«Il a dit que c'était pas qu'une question de football.» poursuivit le châtain, se concentrant pour se souvenir de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait voulu oublier.

«Tu crois que Senguuji a autant d'influence ?»

Fudo commençait à croire que oui. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant au bout du compte, après tout, il fallait bien que toutes ces soirées organisées par le Fifth Sector aboutissent à quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser les investisseurs et les grands hommes que Senguuji rencontrait à faire ça ? Qu'autant de monde adhère à un "principe" s'appuyant sur cette petite communauté qu'était le football japonais... Les hommes d'affaires ne devraient pas avoir pour priorité le futur du football junior, ça n'avait aucun sens. Alors quoi ? Que pouvait bien détenir Senguuji pour rallier à sa cause les grandes fortunes et les puissants industriels du pays ?

«Tu crois qu'il les menace ?» demanda-t-il sans vraiment y réfléchir.

«Sans un moyen de pression, on ne menace pas. Et son moyen de pression, c'est justement les investisseurs. On tourne en rond.»

«Mouais... J'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre à quoi sert le Fifth Sector, et pourquoi il veut tellement changer le foot.»

«Je comprends pas non plus.»

Fudo soupira. Quelque chose leur échappait définitivement.

«Goenji a dit... Que le Fifth Sector allait l'aider à faire une croix sur le passé.»

«Sur _le_ passé, ou _son _passé ?»

Kido sembla réfléchir, en vain.

«Me souviens pas...»

«Si il avait dit _son, _tu crois que Endo a quelque chose à craindre ? Je veux dire, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux.»

Le silence du coach le laissa perplexe. Est-ce que ça voulait dire oui ?

Fudo avait entendu dire que Goenji avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la circulation pour revenir sous le nom de Ishido Shuuji, avait connu une lente et douloureuse dégringolade. L'affaire, en tout cas, une partie de l'affaire officielle avait fait la une des journaux japonais pendant un petit moment. A cette époque, il jouait en professionnel dans l'équipe nationale du japon et faisait sensation; il était au sommet de sa gloire lorsqu'un incident avait ruiné sa carrière. Un match décisif, une supertechnique trop puissante, il avait remonté le terrain pour stopper le tir. Fudo savait quel effet ça faisait de voir une balle passer devant ses yeux, tellement puissante qu'elle faisait croire qu'elle allait détruire les buts et le gardien avec. Après tout, il avait assisté aux techniques interdites de Teikoku. En tout cas, le corps de Goenji ce jour-là avait déjà été trop sollicité par son sprint et son tibia qui tentait de faire barrière entre le ballon et les cages s'était fracturé. On avait appris avec une enquête que la fameuse technique était en fait scellée et interdite depuis des années. Si Goenji n'avait pas tenté de stopper le tir avec son tibia, c'est Endo, le gardien, qui aurait eu les poignets brisés. La blessure avait mis fin à sa carrière et celui qu'on surnommait alors dans la presse moqueuse "feu l'attaquant" était rentré au Japon seul, tandis que son ami et capitaine poursuivait le tournoi dans le sillon de sa gloire.

Fudo pouvait imaginer l'amertume du blond, qui s'était sacrifié sans vraiment le savoir, et avait cédé son succès à celui qu'il avait sauvé. Mais il n'imaginait pas l'horreur qu'avait dû ressentir le blond lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer en compétition de sa vie. Non seulement le tournoi, mais aussi tous ceux à venir lui passaient sous le nez. Peu après ce drame dans la vie du butteur, alors qu'il se reconstruisait péniblement, on lui avait annoncé le décès de son père. Crise cardiaque. Il était entré dans le deuil de son père, à peine sorti du deuil de sa carrière, et avait demandé la garde de Yuuya jusqu'à sa majorité. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas passée au journal. Il l'avait appris il y a peu, par Kazemaru, alors qu'il était rentré d'Italie en apprenant l'apparition du Fifth Sector.

Après la mort de son père, au moment où Goenji aurait sans doute eu besoin de soutien et où il ne pouvait pas en avoir puisque ses amis _jouaient au foot... _Il disparut. En tout cas c'est ce que disaient les rumeurs. Avec ses propres sources et sa malice, Fudo lisait entre les lignes. A cette époque, Goenji avait demandé à Endo, dont il était amoureux, dans le plus grand des secrets, de rentrer au Japon car il avait besoin de lui. Le gardien avait refusé, prétextant que c'était le match de sa vie... Le football de sa vie. Le brun comprenait qu'à cet instant, l'attaquant ait perdu tout ce qui le raccrochait à la raison. Sa passion était morte avec son sacrifice pour Endo, son père avait suivi et enfin, celui pour qui tout ce malheur lui était arrivé, avait égoïstement décidé de rester en piste.

Sincèrement, Goenji n'était pas le plus méchant dans l'histoire. Même si Endo n'avait pas volontairement conduit le blond à son état actuel, il n'y était pas neutre.

Il sentit soudain sur son épaule un poids étranger, et il se demanda un court instant s'il pouvait s'agir de Ramsès qui avait contourné son maître pour venir le chercher lui. Il dut reconnaître que non puisqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Kido, somnolent, qui venait de sombrer sur lui. Fudo se demanda si le châtain s'était vraiment endormi. Est qu'il ne valait pas mieux aller le faire se coucher dans son lit ?

«Hey, Kido.»

Son léger mouvement avait fait tomber Kido sur ses cuisses, et ouvrir ses yeux, un peu perdu.

«Hmm quoi ?» fit-il, sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait.

«Tu ne voudrais pas aller dormir dans ton lit ?»

«... Non... C'est bien là...»

Le châtain allait se rendormir, en tout cas c'est ce que le brun avait cru. Mais il poursuivit, doucement:

«...Tu as mis du miel dans la tisane...»

«Ouep.»

«J'en mets jamais d'habitude.»

«C'est meilleur avec non ? C'est à ça que ça sert, le sucré.»

Plus doux, plus agréable tout simplement. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas adoucir les choses lorsque c'était possible ? C'est vraiment à ça que servait le sucre. A mettre sur les yaourts, dans le café, dans les gâteaux. La télé parlait dans le vide mais qui s'en souciait ? Fudo hésita un moment avant d'essayer de retirer ses lunettes au coach, qui le dissuada d'un grognement mou. Il remit ses mains à leur place alors que fleurissait sur ses lèvres une question qui le hantait depuis leurs retrouvailles.

«Pourquoi tu as changé de lunettes ?» voulut savoir le brun, curieux.

«... Un peu... Ma façon à moi de changer de vie.»

Lui au moins ne décidait pas de contrôler le football comme un despote démoniaque pour signer un nouveau cap de son existence.

«Je croyais que c'était ta tête qui avait grossi.» commenta le résistant pour rire.

Sa remarque fit sourire l'espion, qui ne bougeait pas de ses cuisses, à croire qu'il s'en fichait.

«Pourquoi tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ?» questionna-t-il donc en échange.

«Pas le temps de les couper.» répondit le brun.

Ce jeu était amusant. Surtout que Kido avait sans doute beaucoup de mystères qui pouvaient lui être révélés ainsi. Après tout... Il était ivre. Peut-être était-il plus bavard ? Pour rattraper leurs années de collège où ils s'étaient ignorés.

«Comment tu as eu Ramsès ?» reprit-il.

«Une idée originale de Haruna. Elle m'a demandé de faire une bonne action et d'adopter un des pauvres chats abandonnés de la SPA.»

«Il a pas l'air si pauvre.»

«Quoi, tu le trouves gros ?»

Fudo lâcha un rire grave qui sembla prendre son interlocuteur au dépourvu. Mais Kido sembla se mordre distraitement la lèvre avant de se tourner pour prendre un peu ses aises.

«... Pourquoi tu es resté t'occuper de moi ?» fit-il.

«Par instinct je suppose.»

L'indic sentit le coach déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam roulant sur sa cuisse

«Je fais à ce point pitié ?» rigola-t-il, un peu amer.

«Eh bien, pour être honnête, je t'ai vu vomir. Oui, tu faisais pitié.»

Ne comptez pas sur Fudo pour masquer la vérité. C'est vrai, quelqu'un qui est malade donne tout de suite une impression de fragilité, il aurait fallu être de glace pour laisser le jeune entraîneur se débrouiller seul après ça. Le brun ne put retenir sa main d'écarter une mèche de la joue de son allier, et la retira vite pour ne pas avoir l'air de le prendre pour une petite chose toute mignonne. Il vit du coin de l'œil un éclair gris et Ramsès monter finalement sur le sofa, piétiner son maître et passer sur les genoux du brun pour aller se rouler en boule contre sa cuisse gauche.

«Salut minou.» fit-il, amusé, en caressant la tête du félin qui l'ignorait toujours. «T'as vu, il m'a adopté.»

«T'es assis là où il s'assoit d'habitude.»

«C'est ça, casse mon trip.»

Un rire grave vibra dans la gorge du châtain contre la cuisse du résistant, qui se dit que ce son était définitivement apaisant.

«Tu sais Kido-kun, c'est pas forcément mauvais de faire pitié.»

«La pitié est un sentiment négatif.»

«Bon, tu préfères le terme "compassion" ?»

«Je préfère rien. Les gens ne devraient pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour moi, je suis bien trop maître de moi-même.»

«La preuve est là.» se moqua le brun.

A la télé, le dénouement d'un film romantique fit tirer la langue à Fudo, qui prit la télécommande sur l'accoudoir pour changer de chaîne. Il zappa une ou deux fois, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait définitivement rien d'intéressant à regarder, et tomba sur une de ces séries policières abrutissantes.

«Tu paries combien qu'ils arrêtent le méchant à la fin de l'histoire ?»

«Pourquoi je parierai un truc sûr à 100% ?»

«Défier le destin ?»

Le châtain soupira.

«Est-ce que tu me regardes là, ou est-ce que tu as les yeux fermés ? Avec tes lunettes c'est un peu angoissant.» reprit l'indic.

«Peut-être que je suis un vampire et que je dors pas. Peut-être que je ne cligne même pas des yeux, que je t'observe.»

«Sérieux, en vrai toi t'es déguisé toute l'année pour Halloween.»

Le brun se demanda ou il pouvait bien poser sa main puisque ses genoux étaient accaparés par le chat et le Kido, et il décida finalement de la passer derrière le canapé. Pour de vrai... Est-ce que Kido le regardait derrière ses verres impénétrables ? Si ça se trouve il n'avait même pas d'yeux... Un frisson parcourut son échine. C'était un peu effrayant comme perspective. Il reporta son attention sur la télé et suivit silencieusement l'équipe super spéciale de la section number one qui résolvait en deux temps trois mouvements les crimes les plus horribles et vicieux du monde. Avec à la clé des scènes de fusillades où personne n'est jamais touché par le plus grand des miracles, et où, armé d'un trombone, le héros parvenait à maîtriser le criminel.

Bon, dans l'ensemble, ce genre de série s'avérait amusant. Pas très réaliste mais suffisant pour passer le temps. Fudo avait souvent voulu que la réalité soit aussi simple, qu'on puisse stopper les méchants sans ne rien perdre en échange. Son regard se baissa vers l'espion, et il se demanda à nouveau si ses yeux étaient clos. En vérité, ce qu'on fait aux espions devait être quinze fois pire que ce qu'on inflige aux petits rebelles retors comme le coach Kudo ou celui de Hakuren. Si Kido se faisait prendre, qu'est-ce que le Fifth Sector pourrait bien lui faire endurer ? Ce serait peut-être de la vraie torture morale et physique, Senguuji avait une tête à adhérer à ce style de pratique. Cette ordure. Fudo avait une dent contre lui, personnellement.

Lorsque Hibiki avait fait appel à lui et qu'il était rentré de l'Italie pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider la Résistance, il avait été pris à part par un gros bras, à la sortie même de l'aéroport. A peine le pied au Japon que Senguuji, en faisant surveiller les relations de Goenji avait appris son arrivée. Le gros bras lui avait dit, avec une voix glaciale, que l'"empereur" ne le laisserait pas agir à sa guise, loin de là, qu'il y aurait des représailles. Le brun n'avait pas pris la menace vraiment au sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne par sa mère, puis par les infos, qu'une grande enseigne de supermarché au Japon avait procédé au licenciement inopiné de la moitié de ses plus vieux membres. Dont sa mère. On avait interrogé le président de l'entreprise, qui avait parlé de "l'opération Représailles par Senguuji", un licenciement visant à évincer les salariés ayant le plus de perte de rentabilité ces dernières années. Une idée révolutionnaire et salutaire même pour le marché du travail et blablabla selon les experts financiers des médias, mais Fudo avait compris que c'était un moyen d'intimidation. Si Senguuji avait, en claquant des doigts, fait virer la moitié des salariés d'une si grosse entreprise, qui sait ce qu'il ferait si la Résistance se mettait vraiment sur son chemin ?

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Fudo avait cherché un moyen de s'investir sans s'investir. Il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la Résistance, et ne revendiquait rien. Il servait juste d'informateur. Grâce à Kido.

En fouillant un peu, Fudo avait découvert que l'ex-stratège avait rejoint le Fifth Sector, et ayant déjà eu un avant-goût de ce que l'organisation avait le pouvoir de faire, il n'avait pas voulu croire que le châtain y adhère. C'était forcément de l'infiltration, et il était étonné que personne d'autre n'y ai pensé. En tout cas, en se servant des informations de Kido, il pouvait aider la Résistance sans se mouiller. Ça mettait sa mère à l'abri.

«Tu crois qu'on va réussir à renverser le Fifth Sector ?»

Fudo baissa les yeux vers Kido, qui ne répondait pas à sa question. Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Le brun osa retirer ses lunettes, lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, et avisa ses paupières sereinement closes. Il avait des cils châtains comme ses cheveux; plutôt mignon le Kido... Qui eut cru que sous ces affreuses lunettes se cachaient de si beaux cils ? M'enfin ça restait des cils.

«Dis, tu dors ?»

Comme le coach ne répondait pas, Le brun se dit que oui, il dormait. Et lui, comment il faisait pour se lever maintenant ? Il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Après un moment de réflexion, il finit par abandonner l'idée et s'enfonça dans le sofa. Fichue gueule d'ange.

Tant pis, il allait regarder encore quelques épisodes de New-York Section désamorçage de bombe in-extremis ou ce genre de truc.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. Donc on avait dit, un Kido un peu éméché, je crois que pour le coup on le tient bien ! Je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire les répliques de ces deux-là, et pour être honnête j'espère vraiment que vous prenez plaisir à les lire xD<p>

Pour ce chapitre et le prochain, on va avoir beaucoup de développement sur leur relation, et quelques indices concernant les objectifs du Fifth Sector.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, encore une fois, et je vous laisse : je retourne faire la fête )

**Joyeux Noël** **et bonne année** ! A la semaine prochaine !

Si vous me laissiez votre avis en review, je serai comblée ce Noël encore ! :D Bisous, je vous adore !~


	4. Serpent

Eeeeet salut ! Déjà la fin des vacances... Snif.

Je profite d'avoir encore du temps pour publier, donc. Vous savez, j'ai commencé la nouvelle année avec une laryngite terriible, merci à mon cousin de deux ans que j'ai vu à Noël et qui me l'a refilé sans aucun complexe (le pauvre tout de même, c'est insupportable ce nez bouché...) ! J'espère que je serai plus ou moins guérie d'ici la reprise, sinon je vais devoir me MOUCHER en PLUBLIC, ce qui est ma hantise absolue...

Bref, j'espère que vous commencez l'année 2015 mieux que moi, et que vous avez une longue liste de bonne résolutions à tenir ;)

La P'tite Baka : Merci pour la review ! Oui, Kido moitié bourré, et Fudo qui en a ras la tête, c'est une situation assez cocasse qui m'aura bien fait marré aussi xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) Bisous et à bientôt !

Rose : Pardon de te faire bader xD Mais tu dois être un peu maso pour continuer à lire mes histoire malgré tout, non ? x) Merci pour ton soutien, je crois que ça va faire bientôt 1 an (en mars je crois) que tu me laisses des reviews. C'est vraiment super :D Merci encore !

Bref, je vous laisse lire ! Dans ce chapitre, une sacrée gueule de bois, un miroir qui manque et un mail du Fifth Sector ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Kido rouvrit péniblement les yeux, et redressa lentement la tête. Ça lui vrillait le crâne comme pas permis, c'était affreux. Il lança un regard brumeux autour de lui, un peu vague, alors qu'il commençait à prendre à peu près conscience de ce qui se passait dans son salon. La lumière était allumée et les infos passaient à la télé. Il s'assit -il s'était endormis sur le canapé ?- et remit ses lunettes qui traînaient sur la table basse avant de regarder autour de lui. Du bruit de vaisselle provenait de la cuisine, il se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Est-ce que Ramsès avait viré l'égouttoir par terre en se baladant sur le plan de travail ?<p>

«Ah... Bien dormi, Kido-kun ?» fit une voix encore ensommeillée.

L'interpellé n'en crut pas ses yeux -ni ses oreilles. Fudo était en train de préparer le café et avait mis des biscottes dans une petite assiette... Le jeune coach essaya de se souvenir de ce que faisait le brun ici mais impossible de réfléchir avec tout ce bruit; la télé, la vaisselle, l'eau dans la bouilloire, la poêle à frire, tout ce cirque lui tronçonnait la cervelle.

«Ahah... J'en connais un qui a une jolie gueule de bois.»

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder l'allié qui grignotait un petit gâteau en faisant cuir des œufs au plat. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour lui faire à manger à son réveil. Il resta figé dans cette position, trop ému et surpris pour réagir, lorsque l'indic reprit, nonchalant:

«Tu devrais aller te laver, après, tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres.»

Il coupa le gaz et mit les œufs dans un plat avant de poser simplement la poêle dans l'évier. Il mit son biscuit entre ses dents et prit les assiettes dans une main et des tasses de cafés dans l'autre. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et s'assit dans le sofa aux côtés du coach, qui se frottait les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

«Tu tires une de ces têtes...» commenta le nouveau venu. «Tu as encore envie de vomir ?»

«Non...»

Il hésita avant de poursuivre:

«Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas été réveillé par quelqu'un.»

«Ça fait si longtemps que t'as pas eu de copine ?» répéta le brun avec son ton moqueur.

Ouais, une vraie éternité. Kido se souvenait encore de cette silhouette fine qui portait sa chemise au réveil... Et seulement sa chemise... Qui faisait des pancakes et du thé... Et des bisous tendres pour dire bonjour. Il secoua la tête sous le regard intrigué du brun, avant de se souvenir de son mal de tête abominable. Il devait avoir des cernes à faire peur, heureusement que ses lunettes étaient là pour lui sauver la mise.

«Tu vas vraiment pouvoir aller bosser dans cet état ?» s'enquit Fudo, la bouche pleine.

Et merde... Le boulot. Kido pesta et prit sa tasse pour boire son café d'une traite. Encore du sucre... A ce rythme, il allait devoir en racheter. Mais Fudo avait raison, c'était meilleur, plus doux. Il prit un biscuit et le fourra dans sa bouche en entier avant de se lever direction la cuisine. Il ne sentit pas les yeux bleus de son invité le suivre alors qu'il attrapait dans un des placards sa boîte de paracétamol et avalait deux pilules avec le reste de café.

«Je t'ai fait un œuf aussi.» lui rappela le brun alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Il l'ignora et agrippa des vêtements propres avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante qui menait aussi dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses vêtements sur le portant, ses lunettes sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à retirer sa chemise en soupirant. La journée commençait bien.

Nu, il entra dans la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet de douche. L'eau froide se mit à ruisseler sur le haut de son crâne puis sur le reste de son corps, alors qu'il serrait les dents. Un regard vers le bas lui appris qu'il avait dû faire un rêve palpitant la nuit dernière et il grogna. Il détestait que son corps lui fasse ce genre de coup.

«Ho Kido, tu m'écoutes ?!» s'exclama Fudo en entrant en trombe dans la pièce, par la porte principale.

Kido sursauta de surprise et se tourna face au mur histoire de cacher... Eh bien, ce qu'il fallait cacher.

«Tu pourrais pas frapper ?!» dit-il, à la fois gêné et irrité.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et n'obéit pas, restant sur le seuil de la porte sans détourner le regard le moins du monde.

«J'ai dit que je t'avais fait un œuf aussi, tu comptes le manger ?» poursuivit-il, irrité.

«Non, j'ai pas faim.»

Le brun soupira bruyamment et quitta la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Kido déglutit et soupira, ravi de ne pas devoir supporter l'autre plus longtemps. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller alors que l'eau commençait à chauffer, et il se laissa aller. Après un coup d'œil méfiant à la porte, il prit son sexe dans sa main pour se calmer, sa peau chaude sous l'eau à peine tiède. Il frissonna. C'était normal de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation pour un jeune homme de son âge, après tout. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une femme et son corps avait naturellement besoin de... Se vider. Il se caressa doucement, sans vraiment penser à autre chose qu'à son propre plaisir, sans vraiment penser à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

«Kido, je t'emprunte un t-shirt.» lança la voix grave du brun depuis sa chambre.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, sachant trop bien que son souffle erratique le trahirait. Il l'entendit fouiller dans son armoire et pria pour qu'il ne mette pas tout en bazar. Il le vit passer dans le petit entrebâillement de la porte coulissante -elle ne fermait plus complètement depuis quelques temps; Fudo se débarrassa de son t-shirt et le jeta sur le lit, dévoilant son torse finement musclé et de très légères démarcations au niveau de ses biceps et son col. En fin de compte, le soleil italien l'avait bien coloré un peu. D'ailleurs, l'Italie avait dû le changer pas mal, vu les lignes rondes de son torse musclé et sa carrure masculine. Il avait bien grandi depuis le collège... Même de dos, il était sculpté, ses omoplates saillantes et son échine sensuellement courbée qui menait directement à...

Il secoua la tête. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il détaillait un mec... Et qu'il se masturbait en même temps. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport, ce n'était pas comme si Fudo l'avait excité ou quoi que ce soit... Mais ses fesses… Non. Surtout pas ses fesses. Qu'on devinait charnues sous son jean, fermes et...

Non, il avait vraiment un problème. Il devait penser à autre chose maintenant. Mais avant d'avoir réellement pu se sortir Fudo de ses pensées, il sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps et essaya de ne pas haleter trop fort en éjaculant.

«Kido ?» fit le brun dans la chambre adjacente.

Il s'était assis sur le lit, le t-shirt emprunté sur les épaules, et s'était penché pour caresser le chat qui était venu à sa rencontre.

«Quoi ?» répondit le concerné dans un souffle.

Il fallait remettre les choses à leurs places et laisser les fesses de Fudo tranquilles. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça en se branlant pas vrai ? Si, définitivement si. Kido soupira et laissa l'eau le débarrasser de la semence blanche avant de prendre le gel douche, puis le shampoing. C'était la fatigue et le mal de tête. Rien d'autre qu'un effet retardataire du sake de la veille. N'est-ce pas ?

«Je me demandais hier...» poursuivit le brun d'un ton hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. «Pourquoi t'as pas de miroir dans ta salle d'eau ?»

Kido réprima un grognement. Bien sûr, parlons de ça maintenant. Il finit de se laver les cheveux et se les rinça abondamment, laissant un moment l'eau lui couper l'ouïe en bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose non ?

«Elle l'a pris avec elle en partant.» lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Tout ça c'était du passé. Plus de rancune, c'était fini.

«Elle ?»

Le châtain n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais tenter d'ignorer le sujet, ça voulait dire qu'_elle _le hantait encore_, _pas vrai ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était définitivement du passé, bordel.

«Mon ex.»

«Oh.»

Fudo dut se sentir un peu mal à l'aise puisqu'il n'ajouta rien. Kido aussi l'était, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi après tout ce temps il se sentait encore si mal en parlant d'elle ? Il voulait pourtant faire une croix dessus, il le voulait.

Ils étaient restés ensembles trois ans. Trois ans de pur bonheur. Kido était encore un peu amer de l'admettre mais cette période de sa vie était celle qu'il regrettait le plus. A cette époque où tout allait pour le mieux, le foot, les amis, et elle. Si belle avec ses boucles brunes et ses beaux yeux verts. Si mystérieuse, sauvage. Et elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, laissant un appartement vide de vie et un blanc dans la salle de bain. Ce miroir sur lequel elle écrivait "je t'aime" avec son rouge à lèvre.

Kido avait fait une croix dessus. Sûr. Il avait fini de penser à elle en achetant du shampoing parce qu'il passait devant le rayon des rouges à lèvres. Il avait fini de ne pas trouver le sommeil à cause du vide dans son lit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Non, le plus dur n'était pas de l'avoir perdu -après tout, un de plus un de moins... Mais depuis, tout était trop vide, trop grand pour y être seul. Beaucoup trop de couverts, un trop grand lit, un trop grand canapé. Toujours pas de miroir dans la salle de bain. Et puis, pourquoi était-elle partie ? Il avait toujours considéré être un compagnon respectueux, compréhensif, autant un amant qu'un ami. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier, son départ l'avait blessé dans son amour propre.

Bon, ça suffit. En temps normal, il ne pensait jamais à elle. Le vide, il s'y était habitué, il ne se réveillait plus le matin en se disant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la baignoire pour prendre une serviette, qu'il noua à sa taille, et une autre qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer les cheveux, il attrapa sa brosse à dents sans trop réfléchir et se mit mécaniquement à se brosser les dents.

«J'y vais, Kido !» prévint Fudo depuis la salle à manger.

Le châtain mit un temps à réagir. Il cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et se redressa.

«Où ça ?» voulut-il savoir, intrigué.

Mais trop tard, l'indic avait déjà filé. Kido soupira et finit de se brosser les dents pour aller s'habiller.

Une chemise et une cravate, sobre et élégant, comme d'habitude. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il mettait son col correctement. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça. Fudo et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment pu s'entendre dans leur jeunesse, le châtain étant encore un peu trop arrogant pour lui pardonner -et il fallait avouer qu'il avait un caractère de cochon. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue lorsque le brun avait été sélectionné pour jouer en Italie, jusqu'à ce soir-là, il y a pas si longtemps, où il était revenu pour s'allier à lui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de parler à un vieil ami lorsqu'il parlait avec Fudo ? C'était étrange de discuter avec son rival d'enfance -est-ce que ce terme existait ?- aussi librement. Le coach avait senti plus d'une fois que le brun le comprenait sans même avoir eu besoin de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Et puis l'autre avait su faire ce qu'il faire au bon moment, être sérieux ou plaisanter pour lui remonter le moral.

Il sortit de la chambre parfaitement habillé, et décida s'attacher les cheveux tant qu'ils ne seraient pas secs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas noué ses cheveux ainsi, et les garçons de Teikoku ne l'avaient jamais vu. Ils allaient se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas à les croiser avant la fin de la journée et il pourrait détacher ses cheveux. Sakuma s'occupaient bien d'eux, les joueurs l'appréciaient et comme ça, lui, il avait du temps pour faire sa paperasse.

Bon allez, c'est parti. Il traversa le salon d'un pas décidé, avant de ralentir; sur la table, Fudo avait laissé quelque chose. Il se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour aviser l'œuf au plat et un morceau de journal déchiré à côté sur lequel Fudo avait griffonné un «mange-le !» qui sonnait comme un ordre. Le châtain sourit. Sérieusement, il venait de se brosser les dents. Il contourna le sofa et saisit le plat pour aller le ranger dans le frigo. L'œuf attendrait ce soir.

* * *

><p>Kido bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quelle plaie cette paperasse ! Il n'osa même pas regarder l'heure, la nuit qui le narguait par la fenêtre lui faisait déjà correctement comprendre qu'il était tard. Est-ce que c'était bien raisonnable de rester au bureau à cette heure-ci ?<p>

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Deux semaines plus tôt, il était arrivé à Teikoku avec une lettre de démission sur son bureau, celle de Sakuma. Il avait dit ne pas supporter ce football, ni la façon dont sons supérieur gérait ça. Le châtain avait dégluti en se disant que le blanc allait sans doute rejoindre les Résistants et il avait dû faire preuve d'une grande volonté pour ne pas rappeler son ami et lui expliquer la vraie situation. Les enfants avaient été déçus, mais avaient continué l'entraînement sans broncher, repris en mains par le coach Kido. Goenji l'avait contacté pour lui demander si il voulait que le Fifth Sector lui trouve un nouvel assistant -ou une assistante, avait-il précisé-, ce à quoi le jeune entraîneur s'était fondamentalement opposé. Il ne voulait pas confier ses jeunes à un membre du Fifth Sector.

Il avait donc repris les entraînements, les joueurs s'entraînant avec entrain et conviction -un peu moins depuis le départ de Sakuma-, et lui, il avait pris un retard monstre sur toute sa paperasse non-relégable. Ce qui menait indubitablement à des heures sup' à n'en plus finir -et il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé son retard. Il renifla, conscient d'être enrhumé, et ne daigna pas lâcher son stylo pour se moucher de peur de perdre du temps. Signature par ci, 15 000 paragraphes à lire par là... Le son distinctif d'un nouveau mail le tira de ses pensées et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour saisir cette occasion de lever la tête de cette charte d'utilisation des douches d'un stade qui accueillait Teikoku pour un match amical la semaine suivante. Il s'étira brièvement, épuisé. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls... Non, allez, il reste encore un tas de chose à faire. Il sortit son écran d'ordinateur de veille et entra sur sa boîte mail.

Il fronça les sourcils en notant que c'était un message du Fifth Sector. Que voulaient-ils encore ? Une fête ? Il n'avait définitivement ni l'envie ni le temps de se consacrer à une soirée. Il sélectionna le mail, moyennement persuadé, et fit tourner la roulette de sa souris pour passer le logo de l'organisation et les formules de politesses. Il se frotta les yeux -il avait retiré ses lunettes pour travailler- et se concentra pour lire ce fameux message.

Son stylo lui glissa des doigts.

Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? _Fier de vous annoncer... Abolition du comité footballistique Japonais et du Final Frontier... Pour l'instauration de l'empire du Fifth Sector sur le monde du football et... L'ouverture... De la Holy Road..._

C'était là écrit noir sur blanc. Cette nouvelle ferait la une des journaux le lendemain. Plus de Final Frontier ? Kido déglutit. Qu'était-il arrivé aux membres du comité ?

Et cette Holy Road..? Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Ça parlait d'empereur sacré éligible, de tournoi. Senguuji se présentait comme l'actuel empereur sacré, puisqu'ayant inventé le concept. Donc... C'était définitivement la mort du vrai football. Le mail continuait dans des détails de règlements, que Kido lut à contre cœur, histoire d'en savoir plus. Il était dit que cette partie resterait confidentielle au Fifth Sector, que son autorité concernerait même les clubs ne faisant pas partie de l'organisation, puisque tenus de participer à la Holy Road -sans doute à coups de menaces. Il disait que leur devise serait enfin mise en pratique, l'égalité dans le football, et que les vainqueurs de chaque matchs seraient prédéfinis selon leur obéissance et les services rendus à l'organisation. Des ordres de scores seraient donnés aux équipes afin de rétablir l'équilibre de popularité entre les différents clubs.

Kido grimaça, horrifié. Sakuma avait eu raison; ce n'était plus du foot. Juste une abominable mise en scène. Le mail se concluait par une invitation à fêter tout ça avec date, heure et lieu, que Kido ne lut même pas. Des ordres de score ?! Et puis, ils disaient que l'obéissance au Fifth Sector serait obligatoire... Ça voulait dire qu'ils comptaient s'occuper du cas de ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Dire qu'il allait imposer ça à ses joueurs... Il se détestait rien que d'y penser. Un match avec score prédéfini n'était pas un match, qui pouvait bien croire le contraire ?!

Bien sûr qu'il y aurait des chefs d'établissements cupides qui, grassement payés par le Fifth Sector, allaient obliger les clubs à obéir sous peine de fermeture.. Mais ceux qui croyaient au vrai football ? Comment l'organisation comptait les faire ployer ? Peut-être qu'une menace de licenciement suffirait. Si ce genre de chose était arrivé à Raimon à son époque, il aurait certainement préféré jouer bridé que ne pas jouer du tout, il aimait trop le football.

En tout cas, maintenant que les limites du Fifth Sector étaient définies, les Résistants risquaient d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à se cacher. Son esprit se tourna directement vers Fudo. Si le brun était découvert, on ne tarderait pas à remonter jusqu'à lui et le punir en s'en prenant à ceux qu'il aimait, Haruna... Son père adoptif, ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, Fudo avait intérêt à se faire discret.

Il croisa ses bras sur son bureau et y enfouit son visage, découragé. Dire qu'il allait devoir annoncer ça aux garçons demain... A quoi allait bien servir un tel système ? Kido se demandait ce que Senguuji allait gagner en mettant le football sous sa coupe. Franchement, c'est pas comme si le marché junior avait des millions de dollars d'intérêts, ou faisait fructifier les transactions financières. Il n'y avait définitivement pas grand-chose à gagner là-dedans, après tout, le foot était un sport, pas un business. Et Goenji là-dedans ? Quel pouvait bien être son but ?

Le blond avait une idée en tête; en tout cas, Kido ne l'avait jamais vu faire quelque chose sans avoir pensé aux conséquences, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. _Ce n'est pas qu'une question de football, _avait-il dit. C'était sûr, Goenji voulait se venger, il avait dit lui-même que le Fifth Sector allait l'aider à faire une croix sur le passé. S'il fallait détruire son football tant aimé pour oublier, alors il le ferait peut-être, l'ex attaquant de feu avait toujours été déterminé dans les choix à faire. C'était un peu comme son miroir, en ignorant le vide au-dessus du lavabo, il avait symboliquement cessé de penser à elle. Non ?

_Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est incroyable._

Kido soupira. Tout le monde a cette voix dans sa tête, qui trouve malin de les contredire et était à l'origine des remises en question. La sienne avait depuis quelques temps la voix de Fudo, malgré ses efforts pour penser autre chose. Une voix grave et gutturale presque qu'il entendait bourdonner dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se mentir à lui-même. Il faut dire que le brun occupait 54% de ses pensées depuis la nuit où il avait dormi à la maison. Comme un fantôme dans sa tête, il se contentait d'apparitions fugaces, de rires en échos, et dès qu'elles en avait l'occasion, ses fesses lui revenaient en mémoire.

Le coach se cachait encore et toujours derrière la fatigue, et elle était immense depuis quelques jours. Il regrettait amèrement Sakuma. Il avait essayé de le contacter, mais le blanc ne répondait définitivement pas, et depuis le temps, le coach pouvait être certain que c'était volontaire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le jeune homme au cache-oeil le laisserait tomber; pour lui, leur amitié était intouchable. Maintenant il devait bien l'admettre, lorsque les convictions divergeaient, plus rien ne tenait vraiment en place, dans une amitié. Quelque part, il comprenait la réaction de son ami; il donnait l'air d'adhérer aux actions du Fifth Sector après tout, et sachant à quel point cette organisation était détestable, sa démission n'étonnait plus tant que ça. Surtout qu'ils avaient eu cette dispute... Où Kido s'était fait violence pour ne rien révéler.

_Tu as bien fait de rien dire à Sakuma. Il se serait mis en danger pour toi._

Oui évidemment qu'il avait bien fait. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait être en danger par sa faute, on ne savait pas encore jusqu'où le Fifth Sector... Où Goenji irait pour se venger d'une trahison comme celle-là.

_Et puis, tu m'as moi, maintenant.~_

Il maudit la voix et se leva de son fauteuil de bureau. Il fallait qu'il rentre maintenant, il ne supportait plus cette solitude officielle dans son bureau. Il finirait tous ces formulaires chez lui, avec une bière et Ramsès pour lui tenir compagnie. Il ramassa ses feuilles, tria rapidement les affaires urgentes du reste et rangea ce qu'il fallait dans son cartable. Un soupir et un dernier coup d'oeil par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le stade de Teikoku, et il se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. Il passa rapidement dans le bureau du secrétariat qu'occupait Sakuma avant son départ et saisit sa veste d'un geste habitué pour rejoindre le couloir sombre.

«Kido-san.»

Le concerné se tourna vers la source de la voix. Il s'agissait d'une employée du ménage, elle avait une bonne cinquantaine. Il la croisait souvent en quittant l'académie, puisqu'elle nettoyait cette partie du bâtiment à l'heure où lui décidait généralement de rentrer.

«Yamano-san.» salua-t-il avec un sourire poli.

«Vous travaillez encore ? A cette heure-ci ?» demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

«Je pourrai vous dire la même chose.» plaisanta gentiment le châtain.

«Mais moi je ne commence pas à 8h.»

La femme sourit, comme si elle comprenait que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

«Vous devriez vous ménager un peu. Rentrez chez vous et demandez un thé bien chaud à votre femme, vous travaillez tellement...»

«Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, Yamano-san. Mais je suis bien moins fragile que ça vous savez ?»

«Ah oui... Vous êtes encore jeune vous !»

Kido sourit en voyant la femme lui lancer un regard nostalgique.

«Je discutais souvent avec le jeune Sakuma avant, il me disait que vous refusiez toujours de rentrer chez vous vous reposer et qu'il devait parfois vous menacer !»

«Il était très sérieux.» rigola le concerné. «Mais lui aussi il me sous-estimait.»

Et pas qu'au niveau du travail...

«Allons bon. Rentrez chez vous.»

«Bonne soirée, Yamano-san.»

«A vous aussi, Kido-san.»

Le châtain s'inclina alors que l'employée faisait de même et il poursuivit sa route vers l'ascenseur. Un thé bien chaud hein ? C'était sans doute mieux qu'une bière en fin de compte. Il entra dans l'ascenseur sans plus attendre alors qu'il se demandait si c'était correct d'appeler son chauffeur. Il n'avait pas sa voiture aujourd'hui, puisqu'on était venu le conduire. Il allait rentrer à pieds, plutôt. Un peu d'air frais quand on passe sa journée dans un bureau est toujours le bienvenu.

Il éternua, et renifla en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il faudrait qu'il achète des médicaments aussi. Lui qui ne tombait quasiment jamais malade... Ce devait être le temps froid de ces derniers jours associé à sa fatigue qui lui avaient joué un mauvais tour. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire une pause, surtout pas maintenant, en plein marathon pour gérer l'équipe et la paperasse. Sans compter cette «Holy Road» qui allait se mettre en place, et qui compterait sans doute sur son équipe pour participer. Participer à un tournoi truqué, bon sang. Il frissonna, mais fut incapable de savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou de cette perspective. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sortit. Il faisait vraiment froid, c'était affreux. Même pour une fin d'automne, c'était gelé. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe et replia les pans de sa veste longue histoire d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Bon, niveau efficacité, c'était pas encore ça.

Il accéléra le pas, commençant à se dire qu'un taxi ne lui ferait pas de mal, avant de réfuter cette idée. Respirer, prendre l'air, il fallait bien qu'il se change les idées non ? Dans une voiture, il avait trop tendance à réfléchir, là au moins, il n'en avait pas tellement l'occasion. Il lança un regard étourdi autour de lui. La nuit, le froid, tout devenait gris lorsque l'hiver approchait. Oh, ce n'était pas plus laid, surtout les décorations de Noël, mais ce ne serait pas avant quelques temps encore. Et puis, il neigerait peut-être bientôt, s'il continuait à faire si froid. Les rues seraient glissantes et les routes aussi, les tuyaux de la plomberie auraient peut-être tendance à geler mais ce serait tellement beau...

Bon allez, on se dépêche de rentrer. Il fallait juste penser à aller au Combini racheter de la tisane, du thé et des croquettes pour Ramsès.

Et puis du miel, tiens.

Il avait une irrépressible envie de mettre du miel dans son thé ce soir.

* * *

><p>Je crois que je suis une sorte de devin quand même. J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a au moins 4 mois et au moment de le publier, Kido et moi choppons la même sale grippe !<p>

Alors on récapitule : l'esprit de Kido est accaparé par Fudo, il a des flashbacks de ses fesses, moi je dis que ça commence à ressembler à du pairing ça ! Ce qui fait que Goenji sera un peu moins présent dans les prochains chapitres, même si on va reparler du Fifth Sector, et pour des raisons évidentes, on va pouvoir développer un peu sur Kido et Fudo. On va aussi faire un peu de psychologie de la solitude avec notre cher coach de Teikoku ;)  
>Kido qui s'est fait largué par sa copine et qui digère encore assez mal, c'est un petit délire qui m'était apparu comme une révélation. Je voulais en faire un clin d'œil à Seiren, (mais je suppose que tu ne passeras pas par là avant d'avoir fini de mettre au point ton prochain AU) ! Et puis ça soulignais la solitude du pauvre bougre, alors ça m'arrangeait.<p>

Ah aussi, je ne vous l'ai pas expliqué mais pour l'instant, on est dans la période pré-GO, c'est à dire, un an ou quelques mois avant le Fifth Sector tel qu'on nous le présente dans GO. C'est la raison pour laquelle Kido reçoit une lettre qui met en place des ordres de scores qu'on voit dans l'anime, et c'est aussi pour ça que Goenji n'est pas encore Empereur Sacré, mais seulement le chouchou de Senguuji.

Voilà voilà, si vous avez aimé, faites le moi savoir avec une petite review ! Et si jamais vous vous posez des questions, j'y répondrai avec joie !

Bisous et bonne rentrée... -hum hum- ~


	5. Louveteau

Salut tout le monde ! tout d'abord, pardon pour le retard, mais comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai été à la marche le week-end prochain et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster en rentrant ! Loin de moi l'idée d'en faire tout une histoire encore (les médias s'en chargent très bien), l'attentat de la semaine dernière m'a beaucoup touchée ! J'espère que vous aurez été nombreux à soutenir Charlie après ça. Vive les langues de bois du gauchiste coco !

Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, on avait quitté un** Kido un peu perturbé par les fesses de Fudo** la dernière fois. Et maintenant, ou est-ce qu'on va ? J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Rose : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de voir que les chapitres te plaisent toujours autant ! D'ailleurs j'ai lu la reviw que tu as laissé sur Harassment : oui, tu as raison, on dirait une dispute de filles... ahah xD Désolée hein, ça remonte presque à un an alors bon !

Kalyce :Merci encore pour ta review ! c'est gentil de ta part :D Oui, Kido s'en prends plein la tronche, le pauvre. Avec son ex, le Fifth Sector et tout... Je suis contente que le chapitre dernier t'ait plu, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

Au fait, /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\

Un petit semblant de lemon pour ce chapitre :D Pour me faire pardonner ! (nan en vrai c'était prévu à la base xD)

* * *

><p>Kido se moucha avec indolence, alors qu'il redressait sa tête de sa table de salle à manger. Il envoya son mouchoir rejoindre les autres à l'autre bout de la surface et soupira en sentant sa tête tomber à nouveau contre la table. Non, il fallait se ressaisir.<p>

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se traînait comme un torchon, se forçant à aller au bureau alors que ses jambes tremblaient, s'obligeant à suivre l'entraînement de ses équipes alors qu'il mourrait de froid. Il était rentré tard aujourd'hui aussi, et n'avait vraiment qu'une envie, boire de la soupe bien chaude et se téléporter jusqu'à son lit. Ses forces l'avaient comme quitté, à croire que son corps avait réellement atteint ses limites. Il n'avait même pas la force de pousser la paperasse sur laquelle il posait lourdement sa tête. Il avait horriblement envie de dormir, alors qu'il avait encore un tas de choses à faire: Sakuma n'était pas revenu, et n'avait d'ailleurs donné aucune nouvelles. Le coach avait bien dû l'admettre, son ami et lui étaient vraiment fâchés.

Il n'avait encore parlé à personne de la Holy Road, et d'ailleurs, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, cette information n'avait pas encore fait le tour de la ville. Son regard fatigué se posa sur son téléphone, juste à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et si..?

Non. Il résistait à la tentation depuis deux jours, aucune chance qu'il craque maintenant. Il avait voulu appeler Fudo, pour lui parler de la Holy Road, et s'était dit qu'il lui demanderait de rester. Mais ça pouvait attendre non ? Il avait frissonné en entendant cette petite voix taquine lui disant que ce mail du Fifth Sector n'était qu'un prétexte pour le revoir. En y repensant, c'est vrai que la présence du brun lui faisait du bien, et puis, ils s'entendaient bien maintenant. Mais le plus étrange, c'était ce besoin physique d'être avec quelqu'un. C'était trop bizarre. Même si là, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue; il ne se sentait pas capable de se cuisiner quoique ce soit, tenir debout allait déjà se révéler être un challenge. En temps normal, c'est Sakuma qui venait lui apporter à manger lorsqu'il était mal en point, mais là... Il avait vaguement pensé à Goenji avant d'abandonner l'idée; il avait suffisamment envie de vomir sans que le blond investisse son domicile avec sa flopée de courtisanes et ses nouveaux principes écœurants.

Il ne lui restait définitivement que Fudo.

Son ventre grogna et il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Le brun devait probablement déjà savoir pour la Holy Road maintenant... Tant pis. Il prit son portable et composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, avant de l'apporter à son oreille. La tonalité résonna comme un long décompte, et l'entraîneur se dit qu'il était encore temps de raccrocher. Il ne devait pas s'accrocher à quelqu'un de cette façon, surtout pas quelqu'un comme Fudo. Même si, tout au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que l'autre décroche, qu'il vienne lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

«_Allo ?» _dit finalement la voix familière de son correspondant. «_Kido, c'est toi ?»_

«Oui.» fit-il d'un ton rauque.

_«Wah, c'est quoi cette voix ?» _se moqua Fudo. _«On dirait que tu viens de te lever.»_

«T'as pas tout à fait tort.»

_«A 22h30 ?»_

Kido tenta de se redresser et sentit sa tête qui pesait des tonnes. Il détestait être malade.

«_Tu as bu ?» _s'enquit le brun après un court silence.

«Non, je vais bien. Mais j'ai des infos pour toi.»

«_Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?»_

«Viens chez moi.»

Un silence surpris accueillit sa déclaration et Kido se demanda si c'était trop étrange. L'esprit embrouillé, il avait un peu de mal à savoir ce qu'il disait. Pourtant de l'autre côté de la ligne, il aurait juré l'entendre déglutir, hésitant. La fièvre ne causait pas ce genre d'hallucination n'est-ce pas ?

«_J'arrive.» _répondit le brun d'un ton indéchiffrable.

Et là-dessus, il avait raccroché. Le coach de Teikoku resta encore quelques secondes ainsi avant d'éloigner son portable de son oreille. Il sentait comme une boule dans son ventre, et ce n'était pas la faim; c'était une sorte de sensation de hâte. Il arrive.

* * *

><p>La sonnette retentit et Kido rouvrit les yeux. Il redressa doucement sa tête de ses bras, remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Il se redressa avec peine, son ventre vide gémissant, et ses membres engourdis pour avoir dormi sur une chaise. Quelqu'un avait bien sonné non ? Il se leva utilisant la force de ses bras pour se propulser de sa chaise, sans grands résultats, et réussit enfin à se mettre debout. Le pas traînant, il atteignit la porte, et d'un geste mal calculé il l'ouvrit. Sur le seuil se trouvait le brun, son brun familier -mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?-, un sac en plastique dans la main.<p>

«Tu tires une de ces têtes...» commenta-t-il avec considération.

Kido ne releva pas et le laissa entrer, se redirigeant vers sa table pour reprendre son semblant de travail -ou plutôt sa sieste.

«J'ai apporté de quoi faire de la soupe au miso, j'espère que tu as du riz.» lança l'indic en s'approchant de lui, posant ses courses sur la table.

Comme Kido ne répondait pas, trop concentré à lire ces formulaires sans vraiment les comprendre, le brun se pencha pour voir son visage. L'entraîneur était vraiment pâle, et il était persuadé de croiser des yeux cernés si jamais il retirait ses lunettes.

«Heh... Tu es sûr que ça va ?» demanda Fudo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

«Je crois que je suis malade.» murmura le concerné, faisant appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas piquer du nez.

«Sérieusement...» soupira alors le premier. «Tu me prends pour une infirmière à domicile ?»

Merde, le châtain détestait la façon dont son esprit avait agréé à Fudo l'infirmière. Fudo prenant soin de lui, Fudo avec lui. Il essaya de retrouver ses esprits mais en fut incapable, se rendant à peine compte qu'il commençait à laisser tomber sa tête contre le bassin de l'informateur tout près de lui. Il l'entendit soupirer d'agacement, puis sentit de légers tapotements sur son épaule:

«Allez lève-toi, on va te mettre dans ton lit.»

Kido obéit sans trop s'en apercevoir, suivant les directives de cette voix si apaisante -il avait sérieusement besoin de sommeil, hein. Le garde-malade prit son bras pour le passer autour de son cou, afin de le soutenir, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

«En fait t'es un gros bébé.» soupira Fudo alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lit. «C'est Sakuma qui s'occupe de toi d'habitude ?»

Il le lâcha et Kido sombra dessus, entraînant accidentellement son invité avec lui dans les draps défaits. Pas eu le temps de faire le lit ce matin. Fudo souffla sur une de ses mèches de cheveux et se redressa, se rendant compte qu'il était tombé sur le coach. Aucun doute maintenant, le châtain ne faisait aucun effort. Il souffla et avisa le visage du malade. Et s'il lui enlevait ses lunettes ? Il verrait peut-être enfin ses yeux. Kido vit son invité se pencher vers lui et sentit ce poids dans son abdomen qui se serrait. Qu'essayait-il de faire au juste ? Il comprit enfin que le brun voulait juste lui retirer ses lunettes et ferma les yeux, trop faible pour protester. Fudo les lui ôta et le concerné sentit son regard curieux sur son visage. Surpris par ses cils clairs ? Ou bien était-ce ses cernes que l'indic fixait avec cette insistance ?

«Tu devrais dormir le temps que je prépare la soupe.» préconisa finalement le résistant en se levant du lit.

Il posa la monture sur la table de chevet. Kido ne dit rien, déjà à moitié endormi, et suivit le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans le lit. Avait-il rêvé ou bien il avait vraiment perçu un ton de déception dans sa voix ? Il haussa mentalement les épaules, trop fatigué pour se poser des questions. Un coup d'œil vers son torse lui rappela qu'il était habillé. Sa chemise allait être froissée... Tant pis. Il déboutonna son col les yeux fermés, par habitude, et se débarrassa aussi de sa ceinture. Avant de perdre toutes ses forces et de plonger dans un profond et bien mérité sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>C'était tellement doux, et tellement chaud...<em>

* * *

><p>«Kido..!»<p>

Kido rouvrit soudain les yeux.

«Ça fait 3 fois que je t'appelle.» marmonna le brun, dont le visage s'éclaircissait à mesure qu'il se réveillait.

Il cligna des yeux pour être sûr et essaya de remettre les choses à leurs places dans sa tête; il avait rêvé d'elle. Il essaya de se redresser, retenant un soupir d'agacement en s'apercevant de ça, que son ex ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

«J'ai été obligé de refaire du riz, tu n'en avais plus.»

«Hm.»

Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit, alors que Kido émergeait, et le fixa sans ciller, l'air légèrement troublé.

«Tes yeux sont étranges... Je n'en avais jamais vu de cette couleur.» avoua-t-il tranquillement.

Le châtain tressaillit en entendant ça, et chercha du regard ses lunettes. Il avait oublié. Il les prit et les remit sur son nez d'un geste un peu trop pressé, s'attirant un sourire en coin de son vis-à-vis.

«En fait, tu n'aimes pas tes yeux ?» demanda-t-il.

«Tu l'as dit toi-même.» marmonna le concerné, planqué derrière ses verres teintés. «Ils sont bizarres.»

Fudo eut l'air pensif alors que le coach reniflait, embarrassé. Il se maudissait d'avoir fait cette erreur. Ses yeux étaient son plus grand secret. Tout petit déjà, à cause d'eux, on se méfiait de lui. Les autres se demandaient comment ces yeux rouges de démon pouvaient faire partie d'un visage aussi angélique; un tel contraste cachait forcément quelque chose. D'autant qu'on lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre. Kageyama avait trouvé la solution avec les lunettes, alors en plus de faire office de marque de fabrique, elles lui permettaient de dissimuler ces prunelles rouge écarlate si troublantes. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas son invité se pencher vers lui une fois de plus, et ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il lui retira les lunettes prestement.

L'entraîneur sursauta, et était sur le point de les lui réclamer, irrité, lorsqu'il se figea, croisant le regard de son voleur, sans verre pour briser leur échange cette fois. Le brun sourit, et reprit avec un ton amusé:

«Tu sais, "bizarre" ne veut pas dire "laid".»

Kido dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir ni détourner le regard, et fronça juste les sourcils. Fudo, lui, lâcha un rire moqueur et se releva, intimant à son ami de faire de même. Le concerné obéit, se redressa, et vira nonchalamment sa couverture avant de se figer. Quoi... Encore ?! Il pesta contre celle qui avait hanté son sommeil, se disant dans un excès d'agacement que cette garce arrivait encore à lui ruiner la vie après tout ça, avant de se rendre compte de e qu'il pensait et de soupirer simplement, alors même que le brun se retournait pour voir ce qui le retenait au lit. Son air curieux se changea en sourire moqueur dès qu'il eut aperçu la bosse flagrante qui ornait le pantalon de son hôte.

«Tu fais encore des rêves érotiques à ton âge ?» se moqua-t-il. «C'est un truc d'ado ça, non ?»

Kido ne sut pas quoi répondre, définitivement trop embarrassé pour réfléchir à un moyen de fermer son clapet au brun. Celui-ci s'approcha et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, avisant le pantalon avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût.

«Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas couché avec une nana ?»

«Ça te regarde ?» répondit acerbement le coach.

Il n'avait eu que quelques rares relations depuis sa rupture, aussi bien parce qu'il avait du mal à tourner la page que parce qu'il était souvent noyé dans le travail jusqu'à les négliger. A bien y penser, ça expliquait ses rêves; ça faisait au moins depuis son entrée au Fifth Sector qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de coucher avec une fille.

«Je disais ça comme ça.»

Mais le brun ne lâchait pas son pantalon du regard. Il fallait avouer que ça mettait mal à l'aise; Kido réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour se retrouver seul un peu -enfin, pas comme si il pouvait cacher ce qu'il allait faire. Il était sur le point de proposer à l'indic de ne pas l'attendre pour manger lorsque celui-ci le devança, pour dire naturellement:

«Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?»

Kido faillit déglutir de travers.

«Qu- Quoi ?»

Fudo haussa simplement les épaules, comme s'il venait de proposer le sel à son interlocuteur:

«Tu bosses pour la résistance sous couverture, et à cause de ça, tu as perdu tous tes amis - tes _amies_ en fait. Ça te rendrait service que je me dévoue, puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.»

Il n'avait pas tort, au point où il en était... Il hésita encore un peu, avant de laisser tomber ses pours et ses contres. Même si Fudo était un garçon, il pouvait bien accepter en dernier recours... N'est-ce pas ? Il se laissa donc faire lorsque le résistant entreprit de défaire son pantalon, gardant un œil incertain sur lui. Il sentit ses doigts s'insérer contre sa peau, sous son boxer afin de le retirer, et se tendit quand son membre fut libre. Il détourna le regard, gêné, alors que le brun s'installait à cheval sur ses cuisses et se mettait à le masturber comme si c'était le sien. Il sentit petit à petit des vagues de frissons envahir son corps, et l'électricité parcourir sa chair comme pour le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Fudo était très doué. Le rythme idéal, et des changements surprise de temps en temps pour pimenter les choses. Kido était sur le point de fermer les yeux pour laisser son imagination faire le reste mais se stoppa net en apercevant le brun se lécher les lèvres avec appétit. Cette expression sur son visage, ses yeux le fixant sous ses cils bruns, cet air désireux et désirable, rien à dire: il était sexy. Kido sentit son bassin s'embraser alors même que l'autre utilisait sa main libre pour caresser son épiderme affolé, glissant agilement sous sa chemise. Son pouls s'accélérait indubitablement, et son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide alors que le plaisir et le désir enivraient ses sens.

«Plus vite...» soupira-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

«Attends un peu, on va faire durer le plaisir.»

Kido ne put retenir une inspiration de surprise lorsqu'il sentit au sommet de son sexe les lèvres taquines de son ancien équipier. Sa bouche remplaça sa main et il se mit à ralentir le mouvement dans le but de contenir le châtain. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, cette chaleur humide autour de son sexe était une sensation qu'il avait presque oublié; il étouffa ses gémissements naissants dans le dos de sa main gauche tandis que l'autre s'enfouissait instinctivement dans la crinière du brun. Il croisa son regard bleu interdit, sans doute surpris par le geste, et crut vraiment perdre la raison lorsque ses prunelles céruléennes furent traversées par une lueur amusée. Il sentait son palet glissant contre son gland et sa langue impétueuse longer le membre de tout son long.

«Fudo...» souffla-t-il, frémissant de plaisir.

Kido ferma la bouche, surpris lui-même par ce qu'il venait de dire. L'interpellé l'interrogea du regard et le châtain chercha quelque chose à placer pour ne pas perdre la face.

«M..Merci...» finit-il par dire.

Le châtain su à l'éclair dans ses yeux que son ancien équipier avait envie de répondre. Mais il ne le fit pas, afin de ne pas ruiner la pyramide de sensations qui se formait dans les entrailles de Kido. Ce dernier haletait désormais, incapable de contrôler sa respiration saccadée, la tête baissée, retenant ses hanches de pulser en cadence. Il sentit son corps se tendre, ses muscles se contracter dans une chaleur familière. C'était le point de non-retour, sa main se referma férocement sur les cheveux du brun alors que tout son sang affluait vers son bassin et qu'il explosait enfin. Une plénitude fulgurante le prit d'assaut et il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer sous la caresse soudaine -mais apaisante- de Fudo sur son ventre. C'était tellement bon…

Le plaisir commença à se dissiper, et avec lui, toute l'angoisse de Kido ces derniers temps. Son dos retomba contre le matelas, sa peau moite de sueur sur les draps froids, et ses yeux se rouvrirent progressivement. Il avisa discrètement l'indic qui se redressait, avalant la semence docilement, silencieux. Le coach se sentit soudainement coupable -de quoi d'ailleurs ?- et se redressa lentement pour faire face à son ami. Qu'allait-il lui dire désormais ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le regarder en face après ce «service».

«...Excuse-moi.»

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Le concerné leva les yeux vers les siens et resta un moment à les fixer -les admirer- avant de répliquer:

«Pour quoi ?»

Kido baissa les yeux.

«Pour _ça._» répondit-il.

«Ah.»

Le brun sourit pourtant, et se pencha vers lui d'un air amusé, pour poser son front contre le sien. L'entraîneur dut faire appel à toute sa raison pour réprimer cette soudaine envie de combler le vide entre eux. Ce n'était qu'instinctif. Il pouvait résister à un réflexe.

«C'est le moins que je puisse faire...»

Kido ferma les yeux. Tout ce cirque le perturbait au plus haut point. Mais il était trop fatigué et trop malade pour réfléchir maintenant, aussi, il se laissa faire lorsque l'autre frotta son nez contre le sien, et profita simplement de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Fudo était un homme, et ils n'avaient pas spécialement d'atomes crochus en plus de ça. Pourtant... Pourtant, ça faisait du bien un peu de tendresse.

«Tu devrais oublier les imbéciles qui t'ont abandonné.»

C'est vrai. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Les Résistants ne pourraient rien accomplir sans lui mais lui n'avait pas besoin de leur aide pour infiltrer le Fifth Sector. Il devait s'occuper de l'organisation, récolter un maximum d'informations pour le détruire de l'intérieur, avec ou sans l'aide de Hibiki. Sakuma et les autres avaient choisi l'option la plus simple, quitter cette horreur et faire mine de se battre contre. C'est lui qui prenait les risques, lui qui devait supporter tout ce qui l'avait toujours répugné, lui qui risquait d'être découvert si jamais les choses dérapaient.

«Je suis là pour te soutenir maintenant.»

Kido rouvrit les yeux et croisa immédiatement les prunelles bleues de son vis-à-vis. Ça faisait bizarre de fixer des yeux directement, sans ce filtre vert qui lui permettait habituellement de cacher les siens. Pourquoi penser que Fudo le soutenait provoquait cette étrange diffusion de chaleur dans sa poitrine ? Même s'il avouait que ces lèvres roses et mesquines l'attiraient délicieusement -...quoi ?-, ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Soutien hein ? Est-ce que Fudo parlait du fait qu'il viendrait lui faire à manger lorsqu'il serait malade ou de sa disposition à assouvir ses besoins d'attentions..?

«J'ai pas besoin de soutien, je vais très bien.»

«Ça sert à rien de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ça marche peut-être avec Sakuma mais définitivement pas avec moi.» rétorqua le brun en s'éloignant de son visage.

Mais tout allait bien. Enfin, même si pour être honnête, il était fatigué, il allait bien.

Même si son dernier ami avait disparu et ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles, même si le Fifth Sector avait aboli le Football Frontier et que ses équipes allaient désormais devoir jouer selon les bons vouloirs de Senguuji. Même si Goenji s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de son nouveau lui, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un homme vil et insensible. Même s'il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire, et des responsabilités qu'il était obligé de prendre. Et même si le soir en rentrant chez lui, son appartement était désespérément vide…

Il allait bien.

Il déglutit pour faire passer cette sensation de sa gorge qui se serrait. Le brun eut l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui alors il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était bien plus fort que tout ça. Fudo lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment, avant de se lever du lit.

«La soupe doit être froide maintenant. Je vais la réchauffer.» déclara-t-il naturellement. «En attendant, rhabille-toi.»

«... D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.»

Le brun fit la grimace et l'avisa d'un air sévère.

«Non, le travail c'est fini pour ce soir. Il est déjà presque 1h du matin. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir.»

Comme pour agréer à ces mots, les yeux de Kido se mirent à le piquer, et il ne put s'empêcher de se les frotter pour les maintenir ouverts. Le résistant sourit, amusé, et retourna dans la cuisine. Le coach de Teikoku soupira et se leva pour remettre son boxer correctement. Il enleva son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise puis enfila un jogging et un t-shirt qui lui servaient de pyjamas. Voilà qui était déjà plus confortable. Il quitta la chambre en passant sa main dans sa nuque, ne pouvant retenir un bâillement.

Il leva les yeux pour voir son ancien équipier aux fourneaux, réchauffant la soupe. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il réprimait un soupir.

«... Tu peux rester ?» osa-t-il demander à haute voix.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, d'un air interrogateur. Kido se sentit légèrement embarrassé et baissa la tête pour réitérer sa demande:

«Ce soir... Tu peux rester ?»

Il ne vit pas Fudo hausser les sourcils de surprise, et ne vit pas non plus un sourire distrait étirer ses fines lèvres roses. Il leva les yeux à peu près au moment où l'indic se retournait, alors il ne fit qu'entendre sa voix indéchiffrable:

«... Ouais... Je reste.»

Et il se pinça les lèvres; peut-être pas si désespérément vide en fin de compte.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !<p>

Dans les prochains épisodes, on va pouvoir se pencher davantage sur la relation de ces deux-là, ce qu'il va en advenir et tout le reste. Un peu aussi d'avancement concernant le Fifth Sector.

D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuse d'une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent, je parlais des** Final Frontiere** alors qu'en fait c'est **Football Frontiere** ! Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis trompée, c'est un peu bête. Bref, je vais essayer de rectifier ça à l'avenir !

**Merci d'avoir lu et pardon encore pour le retard ! Une petite review fera fort plaisir à l'auteur, et en attendant, à dimanche prochain ! :D ~**


	6. Chat

Hey ! Tout d'abord un immeeeense pardon pour le retard ! L'année avance et les exams blancs et les oraux commencent à pleuvoir, alors je passe mes week-end à bosser. Je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai vraiment super hâte d'être en vacances ! (question stupide, qui aime les cours au juste ?) Fin bref, à part pour le boulot qui s'écroule sur moi comme un sceau d'eau qu'un farceur aurait placé sur l'arête d'une porte, je me porte assez bien. Les jours se rallongent, le soleil revient plus ou moins, et malgré les petites grippes qui traînent, on garde la forme et on refait le plein de vitamine D !

Bref, dans ce chapitre nous allons donc retrouver nos deux imbéciles et leurs cerveaux qui fonctionnent toujours dans le mauvais sens. Je vous promets un peu de tendresse cette fois, toujours dans le ton cynique de Fudo bien sûr, et un peu de nouveau concernant le Fifth Sector :D

Rose : OUI, tu as capté, c'est exactement le mode de réflexion de Fudo. C'est vrai qu'à bien y penser on pouvait faire plus subtil mais nous on va pas s'en plaindre hein ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Kalyce : Fudo est entreprenant, je l'ai toujours su. Il a eu l'air de bien aimé ça en plus ;) La suite avec du retard, encore pardon, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D

Bon, tout de suite, chat, photos et île mystérieuse :) ENJOY ~

* * *

><p>Fudo rouvrit vaguement les yeux, avant de les refermer en grognant. Qui avait allumé la lumière ? Il entendit le chuchotement des tuyaux puis l'eau couler du robinet, et hésita à se lever. Il se souvenait être resté chez Kido, dans le canapé, et s'y être assoupi après avoir vérifié que l'autre dormait bel et bien. Il finit par se redresser, ensommeillé. Est-ce que c'était le matin ? Il sortit de sous la couverture en grimaçant et posa ses pieds au sol en regardant autour de lui. Il faisait encore sombre dans l'appartement, seule la lumière de la cuisine était allumée. En baillant, il se leva et contourna le canapé pour rejoindre le châtain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore debout ? Il avisa le dos de son hôte, penché sur le plan de travail, et s'approcha de lui, curieux. Le châtain ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver, toujours figé, s'appuyant sur l'évier.<p>

«Kido ?...» murmura le brun en s'approchant encore.

Il posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa affectueusement tout en calant son menton sur son épaule:

«Tu vas pas mieux on dirait...»

Le coach ne répondit pas, il ne fit d'ailleurs rien qui prouve qu'il l'avait entendu. Le résistant vit juste sa pomme d'Adam qui remontait et redescendait, et il en profita pour demander:

«Tu veux appeler un médecin ?»

Toujours un silence de mort. Fudo ne soupira pas, même s'il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé passer une nuit tranquille jusqu'au bout. Il était 5h et demi du matin, cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient dormi que 3 ou 4 heures. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de partir ? A chaque fois qu'il y pensait il revoyait le visage doux et les yeux incertains de son hôte, et se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans un tel état.

«... ec moi...» s'enquit le châtain d'une voix rauque.

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?» fit le concerné, qui n'avait pas entendu.

«... Dors...avec moi...»

Fudo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Dormir avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas très bien la raison qui poussait l'entraîneur à lui demander cela.

«... j'ai froid dans mon lit...» marmonna-t-il pour se justifier.

«La couverture ne te suffit pas ?» soupira le brun.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait -bon d'accord, _voulait-_ refuser. Il s'écarta de Kido, qui se redressa lentement, passa sa main discrètement autour de ses hanches et lui adressa un regard exagérément exaspéré.

«Tu es désespérant.»

Kido ne releva pas et suivit le mouvement lorsque son ami commença à aller vers la chambre. L'indic se demandait ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelque temps, ce qui arrivait à leur relation, et pensait avoir la solution: Kido devait avoir envie de compagnie. Du moment que ça se limitait vraiment à combler un vide affectif dans sa vie, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais il allait devoir surveiller tout ça; il fallait être prudent dans ce genre de situation. Ils atteignirent le lit et le brun posa maladroitement l'assisté dans le lit. Celui-ci se laissa juste tomber sur le matelas, déjà moitié endormi, alors que le porteur se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le canapé puisque l'autre semblait s'être assoupi de toute façon. Il allait s'exécuter lorsqu'il sentit la poigne ferme de son hôte sur son bras nu; il fut tiré en arrière et atterrit sur le lit à son tour, aux côtés du fautif. Un soupir lui échappa tandis que les bras de l'autre se refermaient possessivement autour de lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous..?» fit le brun, trop fatigué pour tenter de se relever.

«Pars pas.»

Fudo soupira à nouveau, même s'il devait avouer qu'il était plus attendri qu'agacé.

«Bien sûr que non espèce de crétin.» lâcha-t-il en laissant sa main se poser dans les cheveux de son camarade.

Celui-ci ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant. Le résistant allait lui conseiller de se mettre au moins sous la couverture s'il ne voulait pas avoir froid mais l'autre reprit, en le devançant:

«Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi comme ça ?»

«Tu te moques de moi ? C'est toi qui m'as appelé.» rétorqua acerbement le concerné.

«Mais tu aurais pu ne pas venir.»

C'est vrai. Fudo se souvenait de son hésitation en entendant que le châtain voulait qu'il vienne. De cette gueule d'ange qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître de ses rétines. Il aurait pu refuser mais au contraire, il avait sauté sur l'occasion; il détestait l'admettre mais l'autre avait vraiment quelque chose qui... L'intriguait. Peut-être sa façon de toujours se cacher derrière ses lunettes, ou bien son ton cotonneux lorsqu'il parlait, comme s'il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et son interlocuteur. Tout en lui demandant de rester, de venir dormir avec lui, tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

«Estime-toi heureux au lieu de me poser des questions alors.»

Un petit frémissement fit comprendre à Fudo que son comparse avait ri.

«Fudo ?» reprit-il pourtant.

«Quoi encore ?»

«Merci.»

Le brun remerciait mille fois la pénombre de la chambre qui cachait ses joues rouges d'embarras. Merci de quoi ? D'être venu lui faire à manger, d'avoir assouvi ses besoins naturels, ou d'être simplement là à ses côtés ? Sincèrement, Kido n'était pas clair. Le résistant se rendit soudain compte que son hôte avait passé ses jambes autour de lui en plus de ses bras. Le léger ronflement qui lui échappait désormais lui fit comprendre qu'il dormait. Son regard se porta sur le plafond. Comment était-il censé dormir avec _ça _autour de lui de cette façon ?

Il passa sa main libre sur son crâne, inspirant profondément alors qu'il tentait de faire du tri dans sa tête. Kido était l'espion, et lui, l'informateur. C'est lui qui devait veiller à ce que l'autre soit capable de lui ramener des infos importantes. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de l'utiliser juste pour protéger sa mère -il lui faisait prendre tous les risques parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les prendre lui-même. Quelque part, il considérait que son rôle était de prendre soin du châtain tant qu'ils seraient dans cette situation; c'était la moindre des choses s'il voulait s'autoriser à l'utiliser.

D'un autre côté, Fudo ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça; le coach semblait si froid, insensible vu de l'extérieur... Jamais avant ça il n'aurait pu deviner que Kido était en fait tendre et chaleureux. Il ressemblait... A un chat. Un peu comme Ramsès, froid et distant d'un premier abord et puis, mine de rien, qui vient réclamer de caresses comme si au final, il n'ignorait personne. Sa main se perdait dans les cheveux de son fameux chat, caressant doucement sa nuque duveteuse. Un chat... C'était tout à fait ça. Sur ces pensées il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, relâchant ses muscles tendu après cette soirée si éprouvante. Et pourtant, sa main désormais indolente ne put se retenir de caresser encore un peu la nuque indécemment câline de son ami.

Le cri strident du réveil tira à nouveau Fudo du sommeil, et encore une fois, dans un déni total, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sentit le corps de Kido au-dessus de lui, se pencher pour éteindre l'alarme. Sa chaleur était délicieuse, il aurait fallu qu'il ne le quitte pas. Mais le coach se leva en baillant et s'étira un instant alors que le brun faisait toujours comme s'il dormait. Non... Il ne pouvait pas être l'heure de se lever, pas déjà. Tandis qu'il tentait encore de se persuader, Fudo sentit sur ses épaules la couverture qu'ils n'avaient pas mise la veille. Il resta immobile, écoutant les pas de son hôte s'éloigner vers la cuisine, et sa voix rauque saluer calmement Ramsès. Le brun se redressa un peu pour le voir préparer le café, le félin réclamant à manger en rôdant autour de ses jambes. Ses jambes... Il se souvenait encore de ces fameuses jambes qui l'avaient emprisonné toute la nuit contre son corps chaud et douillet. Il soupira. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ? S'il se posait cette question, c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de quitter seul ce lit chaud qui sentait si bon. Allez, il fallait le faire.

Il se redressa péniblement, en baillant, et se mit assis sur le bord du lit. Quelle nuit... Il se pencha et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé ; il n'aimait pas la façon dont son être tout entier lui répétait qu'il voulait encore dormir, depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Enfin, dormir passerait encore. Mais non, il voulait dormir avec Kido. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête, bon sang ? Il soupira. Lui aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille. Trop d'abstinence c'était vraiment mauvais pour la santé, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps de se chercher une petite amie ; entre la Résistance, son boulot et Kido qui tombait malade, il était trop occupé. C'est sans doute ça, il était en manque, alors son corps cherchait à exploiter toute les possibilités...

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons pour qu'il ait envie de se trouver dans l'étreinte chaude de l'entraîneur. Fudo secoua sa tête ; il allait bien finir par trouver une minette à se mettre sous la dent, alors en attendant, il devait éviter de faire des conneries. Si jamais il perdait le contrôle et qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas au châtain, celui-ci ne voudrait probablement plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui, et la Résistance se retrouverait sans espion. Il se leva, agacé -pourquoi tout était toujours compliqué ?- et rejoignit lentement son ami dans le séjour. Le chat tigré le vit arriver et miaula en s'approchant de lui.

«Salut toi.»

Fudo s'accroupit pour le caresser mais Ramsès se contenta de renifler ses doigts et de lui tourner le dos encore. Le résistant soupira, un peu vexé tout de même, et se redressa pour prendre une tasse dans le placard.

«Salut.» marmonna Kido.

«'jour.» répondit le concerné, avant d'ajouter maladroitement «Tu vas mieux ?»

Le châtain hocha la tête et lui prit la tasse des mains pour le servir. L'indic le remercia lorsqu'il la lui rendit et la porta à ses lèvres pour boire tout en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, comme son vis-à-vis.

«Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit.» s'excusa d'ailleurs ce dernier.

«C'est rien, je dormais presque pas.»

Fudo ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait si conciliant. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort que d'habitude et son ventre palpiter, extatique, mais il se freinait ; il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas. Il plongea son regard dans les si beaux yeux du coach et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre : voilà, c'était la faute de ces yeux si il faisait n'importe quoi. Ils étaient si délicieusement hypnotique, le brun ne comprenait même pas pourquoi l'autre complexait à leur propos.

«D'ailleurs.» reprit l'objet de ses pensées après un silence. «Il faut que je te dise à propos du Fifth Sector.»

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Fudo avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu à la base. Il fit signe au châtain de poursuivre tout en buvant encore un peu de son thé.

«Tu as entendu parler de la Holy Road ?» demanda donc l'espion.

«Non.»

«C'est ce qui remplace le Football Frontiere.»

«Comment ça 'remplace' ?»

Le brun se souvenait que son ami avait déjà évoqué ce plan du Fifth Sector, qui visait à faire abdiquer le comité du football... Avait-il finalement réussi ?

«Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux membres du comité, mais le Fifth Sector a imposé la Holy Road; j'ai reçu un mail qui parlait d'un empereur sacré, le maître du tournoi, Senguuji.»

«Et quel genre d'empereur ?» voulut savoir Fudo, pas certain de bien saisir.

Pourquoi avoir aboli un tournoi pour en instaurer un autre ? Ça cachait quelque chose, aucun doute là-dessus.

«Ce tournoi est truqué.»

«Quoi ?»

Kido hocha la tête devant son air incrédule.

«Les scores sont prédéfinis avant chaque match afin de permettre à tous de gagner.»

«Mais c'est à l'opposé de l'esprit du football ! On ne gagne pas en trichant !» s'insurgea le brun

«Oui... Mais ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort; tout le monde a le droit de gagner.»

C'est vrai... C'était juste de l'égalité.

«Les droits vont de pair avec les responsabilités ; ceux qui s'entraînent dur gagnent, c'est ça la justice.»

«Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas toujours.»

Pas faux non plus. Mais rien ne justifie la triche. Il soupira en posant sa tasse vide dans l'évier ; des matchs truqués... Ce Senguuji était vraiment fou. Il sentait sur lui le regard incertain de Kido, comme s'il comptait lui dire quelque chose. Au fond de lui, le brun espérait que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le Fifth Sector.

«Je me demande ce que Goenji pense faire.»

Raté.

«Laisse faire.» lâcha donc l'autre. «On le raisonnera quand on aura mis le Fifth Sector K.O.»

Le châtain hocha vaguement la tête alors que son vis-à-vis passait encore sa main dans ses cheveux.

«Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche s'il te plaît ? Il fait chaud chez toi, j'ai transpiré comme un bœuf cette nuit.»

«Très élégant.» se moqua l'autre. «J't'en prie.»

Le brun se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte qui donnait sur le salon ainsi que celle de la chambre, qui resta bloquée malgré ses tentatives.

«Kido, j'arrive pas à fermer la porte.»

«C'est normal.» répondit l'hôte depuis sa cuisine.

Le concerné haussa donc les épaules et se dévêtit rapidement : il entra dans la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet, lâchant un juron contre l'eau glaciale qui coula soudain sur son crâne. Il tourna brusquement le robinet pour avoir du chaud et serra les dents lorsque l'eau alors tiède devint soudain brûlante. Il finit par trouver le juste milieu en grommelant et leva la tête pour exposer son visage au ruissèlement. Aaah, ça faisait vraiment du bien en fait. Ça... Détendait totalement. Il tendit la main vers le gel douche pour se savonner le corps sans vraiment réfléchir. C'était bon. Il passa finalement ses mains pour laver son visage, les yeux clos, avant de bien rapidement laisser l'eau chasser la mousse en caressant langoureusement sa peau. D'un geste, il saisit la bouteille de shampoing et prit une dose du liquide blanc nacré pour laver ses cheveux. La bouteille était légère, il n'en restait sans doute pas beaucoup.

Il pensa un instant à comment faisait le châtain pour se laver avec des dreads. Ce devait être infernal à rincer. Et puis comment se démêlait-il les cheveux après alors que la partie supérieur était encore dreadloquée ? Fudo s'interrogea sur la raison de cette double coupe ; on aurait dit qu'il hésitait à garder ses dreads et que pour régler le problème il avait fait moitié-moitié. Il s'imagina le coach sans dreadlocks et dut avouer que c'était pas mal... Enfin, c'était pas pire quoi. Mais tout de même, il avait du mal à voir Kido sans dreads ; c'était sa marque de fabrique, tout comme les lunettes et la cape tellement dark. Il avait vraiment des goûts bizarres ce mec.

Le brun secoua vivement la tête en se la rinçant. Mince, il pensait à lui depuis tout à l'heure sans même s'en rendre compte… C'est que Kido était définitivement spécial. Qui aurait l'idée de dissimuler de si beaux yeux ? Avec d'horribles lunettes vertes en prime. Fudo ferma le robinet en essuyant son visage détrempé et chercha une serviette : il finit par mettre la main dessus et se sécha rapidement avant d'éponger au mieux ses cheveux. Il sortit de la baignoire, plus ou moins conscient des gouttes qu'il mettait partout, et avisa ses vêtements au sol. Ils étaient probablement sales. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire et finit par lancer :

«Kido, j'ai besoin de vêtements propres !»

Il entendit un soupir dans la chambre juste à côté et tressaillit. Le châtain était juste là. Il se décala pour voir à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, Kido, en train de mettre sa chemise.

«Attends deux secondes.» lâcha-t-il sans se douter qu'il était épié.

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise et mit son pantalon d'un geste expert, bouclant sa ceinture. Le résistant aimait les t-shirts et les sweats. Mais il devait s'avouer que sur Kido, l'ensemble chemise-cravate rendait admirablement classe. Il l'observa se diriger vers les placards et fouiller quelque chose :

«J'ai plus de t-shirt. Une chemise c'est bien ?»

«Tu veux rire ?! Moi avec une chemise ?»

La raillerie du brun ne sembla pas l'atteindre, et il sortit du placard un jean et une chemise noire avant de revenir vers la salle de bain. Fudo se détourna immédiatement pour ne pas donner l'impression d'espionner, alors même que Kido ouvrait la porte sans vraiment faire attention. Ce dernier se figea, avisant rapidement le corps nu de son ami -de dos-, avant de poser les affaires sur l'étagère à serviettes.

«J'ai oublié le boxer.» dit-il en s'éloignant. «Mais je dois y aller alors t'auras qu'à en prendre un dans la commode.»

Il s'éloigna, la porte largement entrouverte, laissant le résistant secouer la tête alors qu'il partait.

«Et pour les clés ?» demanda Fudo en essuyant l'eau qui coulait de ses oreilles.

«Quelles clés ?»

«Les tiennes abruti !» fit le premier, exaspéré. «Si tu pars maintenant comment je ferme la porte ?»

«Je te laisse mes clés. Tu me les déposeras au bureau.»

«Bien sûr. Je les cacherai sous le paillasson ouais.»

Il entendit un soupir et le châtain qui saluait le chat en mettant ses chaussures. Fudo perçut le bruit de la serrure qui s'ouvrait et les pas de son hôte dans le couloir communautaire, qui s'éloignaient. Quoi pas d'au revoir ? En même temps, il venait de le traiter d'abruti. Fudo garda la serviette autour de son cou et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher un sous-vêtement. La commode c'est bien ça ? Il ouvrit le premier tiroir d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour essuyer les gouttes rebelles qui perlaient encore au bout de ses mèches en menaçant de tomber. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir. Il allait refermer lorsque son regard fut attiré par un cadre photo retourné. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher ? La curiosité prit le pas sur la raison, et Fudo prit le cadre pour regarder la photographie, pinçant ses lèvres, perplexe ; cette femme aux bras de Kido, c'était la fameuse ex ? C'est vrai, elle était belle. Et pour avoir intéressé Kido, elle devait être brillante aussi. Il fit la moue, détaillant leur air bienheureux, un port de plaisance au crépuscule s'étendant derrière eux. Est-ce que leur séparation datait d'il y a longtemps ? Parce que Kido n'avait toujours pas de miroir et gardait la photo de son ex dans sa commode : soit il faisait une fixation, soit c'était tout frais. Le pauvre, au moment où il aurait le plus eu besoin de soutien, elle le quittait... Le cadre n'était pas fermé et il s'ouvrit dans ses mains, faisant glisser à ses pieds quelques photographies. Intrigué, il s'accroupit lentement et étala les images sur le sol pour les voir.

Il y en avait une bonne dizaine : Fudo se souvint de l'appareil photo d'Haruna du temps du club de journalisme. Peut-être qu'elle avait pris toutes ces photos. L'une d'elle attira son attention, il n'y avait que Kido dessus, de biais et l'air pensif, ses lunettes sur son front pour mieux voir les resacs marin contre le ponton. On aurait dit que la photo avait été prise à la sauvette. Le brun n'était pas sûr que le coach se soit laissé prendre volontairement en photo sans ses lunettes. Ramsès arriva près de lui avec ses pas feutrés et se pencha pour renifler les photos par terre, avant d'avancer, marchant dessus. Fudo soupira, et fit mine de le caresser lorsque le chat lâcha un miaulement agacé avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme faire de nouveau face aux images. Il déglutit : il n'était qu'un substitut à la présence rassurante que Kido avait connu alors ? Juste un substitut à cette femme qui l'avait rendu si heureux ? Il ramassa les affaires et se releva pour ranger le tout dans la commode.

Il ouvrit le second tiroir pour prendre un boxer propre, et l'enfila avant de se vêtir des vêtements que lui avaient donné Kido. Vraiment, une chemise...

«Ça me va vraiment pas hein, Ramsès ?» soupira-t-il.

Le félin occupait royalement le lit de Kido, faisant sa toilette sans réagir à la question posée, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment le résistant. Il réajusta son col de chemise et alla étendre la serviette trempée sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il laissa Ramsès dans la chambre et rejoignit la table de la salle à manger lorsqu'un petit 'tweet' attira son attention. L'ordinateur portable de Kido était allumé sur la table basse du salon, et en s'approchant, le brun vit une notification de mail. Il sauta dans le canapé et regarda de plus près l'envoyeur : Ishido Shuuji... Le Fifth Sector.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment fouiller à ce point dans les affaires de l'espion, et se dit finalement que oui, puisque de toute façon, le châtain lui en aurait parlé. Il ouvrit le mail et lut en diagonale les salutations mielleuses du blond pour en venir au cœur du sujet. Une île. Il parlait d'une île que Senguuji lui avait montrée, d'un camp d'entraînement pour la future équipe du Fifth Sector... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une île comme camp d'entraînement ? Leurs joueurs ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se former sur le sol japonais ? A moins que la formation soit en partie illégale. Il se redressa : une île dans les alentours de la mer du Japon. Hiroto allait bien pouvoir trouver les coordonnées en fouillant par satellite. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et sauta par-dessus le canapé pour aller enfiler ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, Hibiki l'enverrait sur place pour essayer d'en découvrir d'avantage, et il aurait l'occasion de prendre du recul, de se vider la tête loin d'Inazuma : il ne fallait pas que Kido s'accroche à lui de cette façon, il n'était que l'indic, pas... Sa petite amie. Il prit les clés et sortit de l'appartement pour le fermer, soupirant en pensant que le coach devait vraiment se sentir seul pour s'attacher à lui comme ça. Il cacha les clés sous le paillasson et partit, sans un regard en arrière. Prendre un peu de distance, c'est ça qu'il fallait, histoire de retrouver lui aussi les limites à ne plus franchir vis-à-vis du coach. Comme par exemple ses bras autour de lui, et son souffle sur sa nuque.

* * *

><p>Kido entra dans son bureau en soupirant : il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il avait annoncé à son équipe les ordres de score pour le prochain match. Ils devaient gagner, mais cela signifiait que leurs adversaires ne se donneraient jamais à fond. Il s'installa à son bureau, le regard désillusionné de Miyabino hantant ses rétines, quand il avait tenté de cacher à son coach son profond désarroi. Ordres de score... Quelle horreur. Il alluma son ordinateur de bureau et vérifia ses mails ; tiens, l'un d'eux avaient été noté lu alors que l'entête ne lui disait rien. Erreur de serveur ? Il l'ouvrit, lisant rapidement les premières lignes avant de se stopper. Comment ça... Un camp d'entraînement ? Il soupira encore.<p>

Kido saisit l'occasion ; encore une info pour Fudo hein ? Quelle heure était-il ? Dix-huit, il ne rentrerait chez lui que dans une heure ou deux. Il prit son portable pour appeler le brun. Peut-être qu'il allait venir ce soir aussi.

Il tomba sur la messagerie et hésita, avant de raccrocher. Il réessaierait plus tard. Il se pencha sur son travail, histoire de rattraper son relatif retard, ne pensant pas une seule seconde qu'à l'heure où il sortirait de son bureau, le brun aurait déjà quitté le sol nippon, et qu'il retrouverait comme promis, ses clés sous le paillasson.

* * *

><p>Bon, on vient de faire un grand tour là : Fudo qui se sent un peu triste de servir de substitut, mais la vraie question est "l'est-il vraiment ?"<br>Kido quant à lui commence à s'y faire, à cette petite vie tranquille, mais qui sait ce qu'il va penser de la disparition soudaine de Fudo.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Fudo aura droit à un grand questionnement sur ce qu'est son rôle auprès de Kido, et aura droit à un début de réponse. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Pour les reviewers à qui je n'ai pas répondu je m'en excuse humblement, j'essaierai de le faire au plus vite ! Quant à Ananda (OUI TOI) je suis vraiment super désolée du silence radio, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai eu une idée de EnGo :D On en rediscute, dès la fin des exams ;)

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine sans faute, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour m'engueuler de mon retard ou me dire que ce chapitre vous a plu :D ~~


	7. Tigre

Holà ! C'est les vacances ! Enfin pour moi xD Cette année on est dans la première zone, c'est une chance. Du coup j'en profite pour écrire et écrire sans relâche ; je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire Lionceau, j'ai l'OS EnGo en cours et un troisième bébé qui a déjà bieen progressé mais qui n'est toujours pas terminé. Profitons de nos heures perdues :D  
>Sinon j'ai attrapé un gros vilain rhume, une mutation de grippe je cois. Il y a eu tellement de cas autour de moi, je me demande qui je dois incriminer pour cette contamination. Et d'ailleurs, puisque j'en suis à parler de moi (vous vous en fichez mais bon, c'est toujours drôle), j'ai rêvé qu'on m'avait volè mon pseudo, et que j'étais obligée d'en changer ! En vrai ça m'embêterait bien parce que j'y tiens à mon Ygrec.<p>

Rose : NON, pas les lamacornes ! xD Oui, dur d'en vouloir à Kido quand il te fait les yeux doux. Fudo à l'air d'accord avec toi, même s'il ne veut probablement pas admettre que Kido lui plaît beaucoup. Quoique... On va voir tout de suite ;) Quant au chantage affectif, ma foi, j'ai l'impression que ça marche plutôt bien xD Bonne lecture, et promis, je tâcherai d'être à l'heure pour les prochaines fois ;) Bisous !~

Bref, Tout de suite, on retrouve nos imbéciles préférés, qui ne se sont jamais tournés autour avec autant d'ardeur. Vous comprendrez bien vite ;) Point de vue Fudo, petite ellipse, son avis tout à fait objectif sur sa situation et sur sa relation (?) avec Kido.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Fudo se protégea du vent violent avec son bras, le regard braqué sur l'hélicoptère qui atterrissait. Les pales de l'hélice ralentirent progressivement tandis que la porte de l'hélicoptère coulissait dans un bruit grinçant à peine audible à travers le vacarme assourdissant de l'engin. Le brun avisa le conducteur, dont les lèvres remuèrent muettement dans le micro, puis l'homme qui descendait avec les bacs d'approvisionnements. Il reconnut les cheveux ébouriffés de son ancien capitaine, et enfin son sourire brillant : il n'avait pas changé.<p>

«Fudo, ça alors... c'est toi ?» s'exclama celui au bandeau en s'approchant de lui pour lui serrer la main.

«Comme tu vois.»

Les bourrasques cessèrent finalement et ils purent baisser le ton.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?» remarqua Endo en le regardant de bas en haut.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ?» grogna le concerné alors que le premier lâchait un rire franc.

«Je trouve que ça lui donne un air plus romantique, pas toi ?» lança la voix moqueuse de Kazemaru, qui aidait à décharger l'hélicoptère.

Kabeyama acquiesça et les trois se mirent à rire pour taquiner le brun, qui soupira simplement. Il ne pouvait pas cacher que cette ambiance bon-enfant lui avait manqué lorsqu'il jouait en Italie. Ses équipiers là-bas étaient tous très sympathiques mais la barrière de la langue et le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu ne lui avait jamais inspiré la cohésion d'Inazuma Japan.

«Merci de prendre ma place au fait.» fit-il à son ex-capitaine alors que celui-ci jetait un œil autour de lui.

«Y a pas de quoi. Hibiki m'a dit que tu avais des choses importantes à gérer sur le continent, j'étais libre alors j'ai accepté.»

«A ce qui est dit, ça fait un moment que le Fifth Sector applique sa politique d'ordre de score. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-ci ?» demanda Kazemaru en s'approchant.

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que lui, Kabeyama et Fudo avaient atterri sur l'île pour y enquêter. Ils avaient découvert un énorme bâtiment, une tour d'apparence inébranlable, d'où filtraient des cris de rage et des ordres hurlés violemment. Cet endroit avait des allures de bunker, ou de camp d'entraînement militaire. Avec beaucoup de discrétion, ils avaient pu accéder à leur salle d'administration, étonnement délaissée. A croire que les personnes qui tenaient cet endroit se fichaient de leurs identités respectives. Ils y avaient glané cependant quelques infos intéressantes ; notamment que ce centre d'entraînement employait une cinquantaine de scientifiques et une centaine de gardes, et que les mesures pour renforcer les joueurs formés ici étaient drastiques. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de gamins de 14 à 16 ans, ils en avaient pour le moment répertorié une bonne vingtaine. Des SEED, voilà comment on les désignait dans la paperasse. Mais pour l'instant, les Résistants n'avaient pas trouvé les raisons ni les réels objectifs de la présence de ce centre sur cette île. Il semblait n'être là que pour l'entraînement des gamins. Fudo avait émis l'hypothèse de l'identité, peut-être que si cette île servait de camp d'entraînement, c'était parce que les enfants avaient été recrutés illégalement, ou que eux-mêmes étaient des hors-la-loi. Des sans-papiers, ou des jeunes livrés à eux-mêmes dont la seule échappatoire s'était révélée être le Fifth Sector et son Empire mystérieux. La priorité à présent était de trouver leurs noms quelque part dans les dossiers qu'ils fouillaient, puisque apparemment, si leurs données statistiques et leurs aptitudes physiques étaient en libre accès ou presque, leurs identités elles, étaient dissimulées avec brillo, grâce à des noms de code et des numéros de matricule.

«On m'a dit que Fubuki et Kudo-san courbaient plus ou moins l'échine devant les ordres pour le moment. Ça ne leur plaît pas mais ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de mettre leurs joueurs en danger.» expliqua Endo, tirant le brun de ses pensées.

«Je comprends pas. Qu'attend Hibiki-san pour lancer la révolution ?» marmonna celui aux cheveux bleus.

«C'est vrai, je croyais que la Résistance comptait beaucoup de membres maintenant ! On pourrait facilement renverser le pouvoir !»

L'ancien capitaine secoua négativement la tête vers Kabeyama, et Fudo comprit pourquoi. Non, le Fifth Sector était définitivement trop puissant pour que la Résistance tente quoi que ce soit. Pour le moment, la tendance semblait être à la discrétion, pour ne surtout pas attirer l'attention de Senguuji. Ce que ni Endo ni les autres ne savaient, c'est que Hibiki n'était pas planqué à attendre : à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être en train de drainer un maximum d'information l'organisation avec l'aide de Kido.

«Depuis quand on a un hélico au fait ?» voulut soudain savoir Kazemaru en avisant la machine.

«C'est un des hélicos de marchandise de l'entreprise de Hiroto.» répondit celui au bandeau en haussant les épaules. «D'ailleurs Fudo, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Hiroto a besoin d'envoyer cet hélico en Norvège dans l'après-midi donc ne prend pas de retard.»

«En Norvège, rien que ça.»

Fudo prit le casque à oreille de son ami alors que les hélices redémarraient progressivement. Il ramassa son sac d'affaires à ses pieds et salua ses amis en grimpant dans le ventre du monstre volant. Le pilote lui fit signe de fermer la portière coulissante, ce à quoi le jeune homme obéit. Il reçut des instructions dans son oreillette et les suivit, comme pour l'aller, s'attachant sur le banc passager de l'engin de transport de marchandises. Cela faisait toujours un bruit monstrueux, et contrairement aux avions, ça cahotait dans tous les sens et il n'y avait aucun hublot sur le dehors. Fudo se cala le plus confortablement possible, pensant déjà à son arrivée au Japon. Le pilote l'informa de leur arrivée dans une petite heure, à Tokyo, au siège d'Electran Corp -l'entreprise de Hiroto-, et qu'il lui donnerait un billet de train pour Inazuma à leur arrivée.

Le résistant répondit qu'il avait compris et le silence relatif- retomba dans la machine. Il pensa un instant à sa mère, qu'il appellerait en arrivant sur la capitale. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas pu donner de ses nouvelles à cause du réseau inopérant de l'île. Son nouvel opérateur ne couvrait pas les zones outre-mer semblait-il. Et puis... Il se demanda comment se portait Kido. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu lui-même de son départ, et même si Hibiki-san l'avait certainement fait depuis le temps, il ne pouvait retenir ce pincement de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Pourvu que la solitude n'ait pas trop pesé sur les épaules du coach.

Et il fit taire la petite voix au fond de lui qui espérait lui avoir manqué, ainsi que celle qui avouait tout bas qu'il avait hâte de le revoir.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait se ressaisir : son départ précipité et son séjour sur l'île lui avait permis de remettre les choses dans l'ordre et de réfléchir un peu. Quelques soient les raisons, que ce soit la solitude, la fatigue ou la frustration sexuelle, il était indéniable que Kido lui plaisait, et qu'il plaisait à Kido. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait tenté le coup ; après tout, le coach n'était pas désagréable à regarder, ils se connaissaient bien, ça leur aurait rendu service à tous les deux. Oui, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Fudo aurait sans doute cédé à l'envie de coucher avec l'autre homme. Le seul souci, c'était le contexte. Kido était actuellement l'espion principal de la Résistance, tout en occupant une place importante au Fifth Sector. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de responsabilités, faisait appel à toute sa prudence, et toute son objectivité. Le brun partageait avec lui une relation de confiance qui devait le délester un peu la charge sur ses épaules. Mais il ne fallait pas risquer de rendre Kido dépendant de cette relation, aux périls de la mission. Le résistant ravala sa salive, incertain, et pesta : il parlait comme un psy, c'était ridicule, et pourtant, tellement vrai.

Kido était dans une situation instable, qui le rendait vulnérable. S'il se raccrochait de trop à la seule amitié qui lui restait pour échapper aux affres de la solitude, il perdrait les notions d'une véritable relation. Le soutien morale et physique étaient des corniches auxquelles il était dangereux de s'accrocher lorsque le gouffre de la fatigue et de l'angoisse menaçait d'engloutir le monde dans les ténèbres. Il ne devait résolument pas coucher avec Kido. Sûr de ne pas déroger à sa décision, le brun laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu. Il se demanda vaguement si l'autre ressentait cette même attraction que lui, ce même désir et cette même curiosité de leurs êtres, avant de secouer brutalement la tête. Il ne devait _vraiment_ pas faire n'importe quoi, le succès de sa mission en dépendait.

... Mais est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ?..

* * *

><p>Fudo remonta le col de son manteau en mettant le pied sur le quai. L'île du Fifth Sector possédait un microclimat relativement tempéré, et il avait presque oublié que l'hiver avait déjà envahi le Japon. Les infos parlaient de dégâts matériels dans les zones de haute altitude, des accidents causés par le gel et les chutes de neige importantes. Il actionna le manche de sa valise pour la traîner derrière lui vers la sortie de la gare. Rien n'était pire que les sandwichs du train, à part peut-être les plateaux repas de l'avion en classe économique. Il avait dîné à bord, la nuit commençant à tomber sur Tokyo alors qu'il embarquait. Au siège d'Electran Corp, on lui avait servi un café et un croissant sur ordre de Hiroto probablement, et on l'avait conduit à la gare. Le train s'était avéré en retard, Fudo avait donc profité du service de lockers pour aller visiter les alentours, au cœur même de la capitale.<p>

Il porta sa valise dans les escaliers, s'excusant lorsqu'il faillit bousculer une dame âgée. Il prit son portable dans sa poche et maudit sa batterie, complètement à plat. Génial, pas moyen d'appeler un taxi, il allait devoir poireauter dehors par ce froid. Il souleva de nouveau son bagage pour monter le dernier escalier, qui menait au hall et aux portes principales. Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant aux alentours : la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé à Inazuma de cette façon, un des hommes de Senguuji l'avaient attrapé à la sortie de l'aéroport pour le menacer. Comme la zone semblait sauve, il posa la valise sur le sol et avança vers la sortie d'un pas sûr de lui.

«Fudo.»

Le concerné se figea en reconnaissant le timbre grondant qui s'était adressé à lui. Il se tourna lentement vers sa source, déglutit discrètement, et fit enfin face à son interlocuteur.

«Kido...»

Celui-ci se leva de sa table -il prenait un café apparemment- et s'approcha du brun. Il resta impassible, toujours caché derrière ses lunettes. Fudo fronça juste les sourcils, sur la défensive : si l'autre essayait de l'intimider, cela ne marcherait pas.

«Tu as un message pour moi de la part de Senguuji ?» railla-t-il avec son air arrogant habituel.

Kido garda le silence quelques secondes avant de rétorquer, interdit :

«J'ai un taxi qui nous attend dehors.»

Surpris par sa réaction -son absence de réaction plutôt-, le résistant mit un temps à répondre :

«Ah.»

Le châtain s'engagea alors devant lui et il le suivit, un peu perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kido puisse lui en vouloir autant d'être parti. Ils quittèrent le hall de la gare et avancèrent parmi les autres arrivants vers les voitures qui envahissaient le trottoir. Le coach fit signe au chauffeur, qui démarra l'engin, et il prit la valise de son vis-à-vis pour la ranger dans le coffre tandis que l'autre prenait place. Il finit enfin par le rejoindre toujours dans un silence pesant, et donna l'adresse au conducteur.

«Une minute, c'est _ton _adresse ça.» lança le brun alors que le taxi démarrait.

«Tu viens chez moi.»

Fudo haussa les sourcils, agacé. _Dis Fudo, ça te dirait de venir chez moi, _c'était trop compliqué peut-être ? Franchement... D'ailleurs, que faisait-il à la gare ? Question stupide, il devait être en train de l'attendre.

«Qui t'a prévenu que je rentrais ?» demanda-t-il, essayant d'installer la conversation.

«Hibiki-san.»

«Il te l'a dit comme ça ?»

«Je lui avais demandé.»

Fudo retint un soupir. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance, ces réponses satisfaites et fermées. Il se contenta alors de regarder par la fenêtre la ville dans la nuit : ça avait quelque chose de mystique qu'il ne savait expliquer. Les lumières jaunes comme des lucioles dans la forêt urbaine, leur doux halo comme une brume sur les façades des magasins. Dans le silence religieux, il se laissa aller à la contemplation des lumières éparses de la ville.

Ils atteignirent finalement l'immeuble de Kido et descendirent du taxi. Le coach régla la course tandis que Fudo reprenait sa valise dans le coffre, et à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte du bâtiment que le véhicule reprit de la vitesse. Il disparut deux rues plus loin, laissant l'avenue sombre et sans un bruit. Fudo suivit l'espion dans l'escalier, portant sa valise à bout de bras sans se laisser distancer, puis dans le couloir communautaire jusqu'à sa porte. Il reprit discrètement son souffle en attendant que l'autre l'invite à entrer, ce qu'il fit après avoir déverrouillé. Il entra et retira ses chaussures, laissant le brun fermer la porte derrière lui, et avança pour aller allumer la lumière en attendant que l'invité retire ses chaussures. Puis il s'approcha pour prendre le bagage afin de le débarrasser, toujours dans le plus taciturne des silences, ce qui eut don d'énerver le brun.

«Oh arrête ça tu veux ? Si c'est pour me faire la gueule, autant que je rentre chez moi !» s'emporta Fudo.

Il se redressa lorsque Kido le toisa à nouveau, interdit sous ses verres teintés.

«Tu écoutes ce que je dis ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal aux pieds, alors me tape pas sur les nerfs !»

Kido s'approcha de lui lentement, et Fudo le foudroya du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il méritait un peu plus de considération. Le châtain porta ses mains à son visage et retira doucement ses lunettes, laissant son vis-à-vis muet et incrédule : il avait le regard terne, fatigué, et des cernes sous ses yeux, tant et si bien qu'il semblait avoir pris dix ans. Fudo se tut, coupable de s'être emporté, et chercha ses mots pour ne pas balbutier. Ses propres yeux le piquaient, et il ignorait si c'était par empathie ou s'il était encore ébloui par ce regard rougeoyant hors du commun.

«Je... Excuse-moi... Je voulais pas...» bredouilla-t-il, penaud.

Il se maudit d'avoir bafouillé lorsque que son vis-à-vis sourit faiblement.

«Pourquoi tu es parti ?» demanda-t-il calmement.

Fudo ne savait si le fait de le regarder dans les yeux influençait mais il avait l'impression que sa voix était traînante et fatiguée. Il déglutit discrètement, en vain puisqu'il vit les orbes rubis de son interlocuteur jeter un regard à sa pomme d'Adam. Pourquoi il était parti ?.. Il se souvenait du matin de son départ, lorsqu'il avait vu toutes les photos de Kido avec son ex. Il sentit son ventre se plomber, et se conforta dans l'idée de ne pas céder à la tentation : Kido devait encore s'accrocher au passé pour garder ces clichés avec lui.

«Pour enquêter.»

«Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es revenu ?»

Touché. Fudo ne répondit pas, incapable d'avouer qu'il avait juste eu envie de le revoir, et de retrouver son existence d'indic, de venir chez lui tard le soir pour lui préparer à manger ou le ramener à l'appartement lorsqu'il avait trop bu...

«J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose là.» sourit le châtain, sa voix chatoyante enivrant les sens du résistant.

«J'avais un peu le mal du pays. Et puis il n'y avait rien sur cette île, pas de réseau ni de télé...» se justifia-t-il finalement.

«C'est ce qui t'a le plus manqué ?»

«Bah... Entre autre...»

Kido sourit vaguement. Il regarda ses pieds un instant, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Le brun resta silencieux cette fois, incertain de sa capacité à résister : il mourrait d'envie de quitter l'entrée, d'aller faire comme chez lui, préparer une tisane et aller s'asseoir dans le canapé en compagnie du coach. Mais ce comportement ressemblait un peu trop à celui d'un plan cul qui commence à connaître les lieux et les habitudes du maître, et qui prend tout naturellement ses aises. Et il s'était promis de ne plus se conduire de cette façon.

«Au début quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'avais froissé.» reprit maladroitement l'entraîneur.

«Ah oui, j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.» s'excusa le brun en détournant le regard.

Pitié, que Kido l'invite à entrer et qu'ils n'en parlent plus..! Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

«J'étais embêté... Je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais l'impression de perdre mon dernier ami -c'était plus ou moins le cas d'ailleurs.» tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

«Je pensais que Hibiki te préviendrait le plus tôt possible.» tenta de justifier le concerné.

«Et bien non. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ça m'intéresserait, et qu'il avait abandonné l'idée. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver. J'ai dû demander à Tobitaka.»

«Je penserai à le rappeler à Hibiki la prochaine fois alors.»

Kido releva la tête, les sourcils froncés d'un air presque inquiet qui surprit le brun.

«Tu vas repartir ?»

«Non, pas pour le moment - il me semble.»

Fudo essayait vraiment d'ignorer l'expression de soulagement qui avait envahi le visage fatigué de son interlocuteur, mais son cœur mit tous ses efforts en échecs lorsqu'il se mit soudain à accélérer. Merde... Kido était vraiment...

«Ne repars plus comme ça d'accord ?» soupira ce dernier en reprenant contenance. «J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti pour de bon.»

Le résistant rata un battement.

«Pourquoi je ferai ça ?»

Sa voix en était réduite à un souffle, bien malgré lui. Il inspira profondément pour se redresser et retrouver son arrogance.

«D'autres l'ont fait avant toi.» dit juste le châtain en haussant les épaules alors que son regard rencontrait le sol d'un air amer.

Fudo ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son ami parlait d'Endo et les autres, qui l'avaient laissé tomber, ou s'il parlait de son ex. S'il se souvenait bien, le coach avait dit une fois qu'elle était partie en emportant le miroir. Partie... Et le résistant chercha quelque chose à dire pour rassurer Kido, quelque chose de fort mais pas trop tendre ou affectueux...

«Je te laisserai jamais tomber.»

... Raté. Kido heurta son regard au sien, ses iris écarlates brûlant d'un sentiment que Fudo ne savait identifier. C'est pourquoi il ne vit rien venir lorsque l'autre s'approcha de lui d'un grand pas, comblant le vide entre leurs corps avides de faire enfin connaissance. Sa main vint soutenir sa mâchoire, caressant la peau de sa joue avec son pouce alors que ses lèvres et son visage de côté se penchaient sur lui. Fudo n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que ses lèvres ne soient scellées avec celles de son vis-à-vis, douces et charnues, et son menton qui taquinait le sien. Bon sang... Non... Non, pas ça... Mais le brun ferma les yeux et chercha presque lui-même à approfondir le baiser. L'autre main de Kido dégageait ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste doux, alors que le résistant remontait les siennes le long de sa nuque. Il sentait sous ses paumes le blond duvet de son vis-à-vis, se redresser avec délice contre la pulpe de ses doigts avant de reprendre leurs positions de départ.

Kido happa délicatement ses lèvres, poussant un soupir d'aise. Le brun répondit au contact avec enthousiasme, suçota sa lèvre du bas avant de remonter et laisser sa langue rencontrer son homologue. Un court gémissement lui échappa, aussitôt avalé par la bouche gourmande du coach. Il entendit un grognement sourd émaner de sa gorge et cela ne fit que l'enivrer d'avantage dans sa quête de contact. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Fudo se sentit rapidement emprisonné entre Kido, et la porte d'entrée dans son dos. Une remarque germa dans son esprit et mourut aussitôt alors qu'ils se séparaient à peine, pour reprendre leur souffle.

«Il faut pas...» haleta Fudo en chuchotant, reprenant ses esprits.

«De quoi.. tu parles ?» souffla le châtain pour toute réponse.

Là-dessus, il se mit à mordiller affectueusement la joue offerte de son vis-à-vis.

«Tu sais de.. quoi je parle...» répliqua le premier.

«On l'a déjà fait.. pourtant...»

Oui, il l'avait sucé l'autre fois. Mais c'était du dépannage ! Ce qui était en train de se produire prouvait que cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien de comparable. Ils se désiraient réellement, plus rien à voir avec un service rendu vite fait après un rêve un peu trop intense.

«Je te dis que...»

Kido éloigna son corps du sien avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, et le résistant se sentit bête de désirer si ardemment sentir sa chaleur à nouveau alors qu'il était à l'origine de leur séparation. Et son vis-à-vis dut saisir le nœud du problème puisqu'il pressa de nouveau sa jambe entre ses cuisses, pour appuyer contre son érection naissante. Ah... Merde...

«On est des adultes responsables tu sais.» fit remarquer innocemment le coach en se penchant pour sucer son cou.

«hh... Merde, arrête ça j'te dis...» articula difficilement le brun.

«Je veux te manger ce soir. Te dévorer.»

«On est dans ton entrée, Kido... Les voisins vont t'entendre...»

Le concerné lui jeta un regard amusé et happa à nouveau ses lèvres avant de chuchoter vicieusement :

«Alors tout l'immeuble saura que ce soir tu es chez moi.»

Fudo ne savait même plus pourquoi il se débattait maintenant. Une histoire de principe, de conscience ou un truc du style. Il se laissa embrasser à nouveau, se contentant d'empoigner les bras de l'entraîneur, ignorant lui-même si c'était pour l'éloigner ou au contraire, le rapprocher de lui plus encore. Une des mains de Kido se glissa sous son sweat-shirt et son t-shirt d'un même geste, venant explorer la peau chaude et douillette de son ventre.

«Je suis censé... retourner à la base pour faire... un rapport...» articula-t-il difficilement.

«On parle pas boulot ce soir.» le réprimanda le coach.

Sa main lui effleurait désormais les côtes. C'était surprenant de constater qu'un gentleman tout-bien-comme-il-faut tel que Kido pouvait se révéler aussi aventureux et agréablement inventif -contre une porte d'entrée, Fudo n'avait encore jamais fait. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque son vis-à-vis croisa son regard vaporeux, et se retint de gémir en sentant la pression monter _en bas._

«Tu te cherches des excuses en fait ?» demanda l'entraîneur, qui cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il résistait.

«Tu ne sais… pas dans quoi tu te lances… Kido-kun.»

Le brun aurait juré que les yeux de son interlocuteur venaient de passer du rouge écarlate au grenat sombre, ses pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de l'excitation. Et dieu que c'était la chose la plus excitante qu'il eut été chanceux de voir. Fudo lança un regard provocateur au coach et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, délicieusement. Kido se pencha pour mordiller sa jugulaire dans un grognement bestial, et il saisit au vol l'image de ses canines luisantes. Un lourd gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il guidait la main du châtain sur son ventre, de plus en plus bas... Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie alors autant se laisser complètement aller. Envahir. Se laisser submerger par Kido, la tentation, l'instinct animal.

Gémir, grogner, crier : ils avaient tous les deux grand besoin de se défouler.

* * *

><p>Voilà, moi je dis, sexe d'abord, explications ensuite. xD<p>

Honnêtement, je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt bien eux, même si vous devez rager comme des malades derrière votre écran en constatant que oui, j'ai osé couper à ce moment. Je trouve que leur échange est d'autant plus mignon qu'ils sont gênés de ce qui se passe dans un premier temps. La dernière réplique de Fudo me plaît beaucoup, parce qu'elle est totalement libre d'interprétation, et signifierait aussi bien "bordel, je vais te pourrir pour m'exciter de cette façon" ou "tu vas vite regretter de m'avoir chauffé comme ça". Ou encore "tu imagines pas les conséquences de tes actes, Kido" Bref, un panel de couleur, cette phrase est juste énorme. Quant à Kido, je pense que l'absence de Fudo lui a fait prendre conscience de sa solitude, sa vraie solitude, et qu'il refuse de le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Il a peut-être aussi compris son attirance pour lui, voir même sa tendresse certaine pour celui qui lui lance des vannes à tout bout de champs. N'empêche qu'en voyant Fudo, il n'a même pas pensé à l'engueuler pour avoir laissé sa clé sous le paillasson un mois plus tôt xD

Bref, je suppose que vous vous doutez du contenu du prochain chapitre, alors je précise juste quelques infos sur l'histoire personnelle de Kido, un début de romance peut-être ? Ahah, qui sait.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est pour m'engueuler d'avoir coupé le chapitre avant le lemon. :D

Bisous, à dimanche prochain ;)


	8. Tigresse

Salut !

Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'ai pas vu cette semaine passer ! Je ne me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite qu'on était déjà dimanche ! Du coup j'ai failli ne pas publier aujourd'hui dis-donc xD

Vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience, je présume, surtout le lemon si je ne me trompe pas, alors le voici !

Pour celles qui s'en passeraient bien, je vous propose de reprendre la lecture à partir de « **La protestation indignée** », voir une ligne plus haut x) Pour cela, vous n'avez qu'à copier/coller cette citation sans les guillemets dans le barre de recherche qui s'ouvre lorsque vous faites **Ctrl + F** !

**Rose** : Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que Fudo va effectivement avoir chaud aux fesses (mais je vais te laisser en juger par toi-même) ! En ce qui concerne la petite histoire perso de Kido, tu vas aussi être servie aujourd'hui J Enjoy !

**Kalyce** : OUIIII je sais, couper à cet endroit, c'est vraiment trop méchant xD Mais c'est pour mieux savourer le lemon aujourd'hui ! Bref, du PDV Fudo, j'essaie d'en faire le plus souvent possible parce que moi aussi j'adore mais comme c'est Kido l'espion, c'est lui le pivot central de mon histoire, alors je vais difficilement pouvoir placer un nouveau PDV Fudo. On verra ! J Enjoy !

Bref, tout de suite, partie de fesses en l'air, problèmes de voisinage et chuchotements dans la pénombre :D

* * *

><p>Le brun aurait juré que les yeux de son interlocuteur venaient de passer du rouge écarlate au grenat sombre, ses pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de l'excitation. Et dieu que c'était la chose la plus excitante qu'il eut été chanceux de voir... Fudo lança un regard provocateur au coach et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, délicieusement. Kido se pencha pour mordiller sa jugulaire dans un grognement bestial, et il saisit au vol l'image de ses canines luisantes. Un lourd gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il guidait la main du châtain sur son ventre, de plus en plus bas... Kido comprit qu'il désirait plus de contact et fit pression sur la bosse de son vis-à-vis, qui lâcha un soupir d'insatisfaction. L'entraîneur l'embrassa à nouveau, langoureusement, alors que les mains tremblantes d'impatience du brun défaisait tout ce qu'il était possible de défaire sur son corps. Il arrivait en bas de la chemise, ses mouvements brusques et erratiques dans la précipitation alors qu'il détachait sa ceinture en deux temps. Kido avait aussi commencé à le déshabiller mais prenait tout son temps, amusé de voir quelle ardeur son partenaire mettait à la tâche.<p>

Leurs corps se pressaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, tout comme leurs bouches se cherchaient sans cesse, à croire qu'elles se sentaient trop seules chacune dans leurs coins. Plus aucun d'eux ne parvenait vraiment à formuler une phrase tant leurs cerveaux en ébullition ne contrôlaient plus leurs instincts primitifs. Fudo mordit la lèvre inférieure du châtain, grogna de désir alors que leurs pantalons défaits laissaient apparaître leurs érections tendues sous leurs boxers. Ils scellèrent leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre en soupirant. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire alors que celui-ci happait encore une fois ses lèvres et avalait ses soupirs de plaisir, ses bras encadrant son visage porcelaine rougi par l'excitation, ses coudes appuyés fermement contre la porte.

«Fudo-» haleta-t-il. «J'ai - une capote.»

Fudo grogna sourdement, ses yeux troublés, et tendit la main.

«File.» souffla-t-il, impatient.

Kido fronça les sourcils. Quoi, il comptait la lui mettre ?

«Je peux me la mettre tout seul.» siffla-t-il.

«Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui a la capote ?»

Ah ? Il allait comme qui dirait y avoir un conflit de dominance. Fudo fut le premier à réagir, il prit le visage de l'entraîneur dans sa main et l'embrassa avidement tout en reculant de la porte. Il utilisa sa main libre pour la plonger dans le sous-vêtement de Kido et caresser son membre érigé. Il avait avala non sans satisfaction le gémissement de plaisir que lâcha Kido alors que ses jambes avaient soudain fléchies. Fudo allait se déclarer vainqueur lorsqu'il fut pris par surprise : la main de sa victime s'était glissée sur ses fesses, sous son boxer, et progressait dangereusement.

«Qu-» tenta de protester Fudo avant d'être de nouveau violemment plaqué à la porte d'entrée.

_Gagné, _pensa l'entraîneur en portant à sa bouche deux doigts de sa main libre. Il les suça pour les ensaliver et utilisa sa main occupée pour baisser le jean et le sous-vêtement de son partenaire. Il le maintint contre la porte dans un mouvement fébrile, lui arrachant un petit d'appréhension. Son membre enfin libre se redressa d'un seul coup et frappa contre son ventre. Kido se pourlécha les lèvres en plongeant dans le cou offert de son vis-à-vis, suçotant sa peau dans le but d'y laisser une trace de son passage, puis il mordilla son cou tout du long pour arriver à son oreille et chuchoter :

«Tu vas aimer.»

«hh- Comment tu peux -hh- savoir ça, toi ?» marmonna le brun.

Kido sourit et enfonça un premier doigt dans son antre, écoutant attentivement les réactions du concerné. Il tourna un peu pour détendre ses muscles serrés et envoya un second doigt rejoindre le premier ; la tête que tirait Fudo aurait pu avoir quelque chose de comique s'il n'avait pas juste été adorable avec ce rouge aux joues et cet air d'hésiter entre gémir de plaisir ou de surprise. Le coach embrassa sa mâchoire pour l'inciter à se détendre, ce qui sembla fonctionner un peu jusqu'à ce que son corps tout entier se contracte soudain.

«Aah !»

Kido échangea un regard surpris avec le brun, qui baissa rapidement les yeux -il devait admettre que soutenir le regard de celui qui avait ses doigts dans son postérieur, c'était pas évident.

«C'était bon là ?» demanda Kido, curieux.

«...Ouais...»

Il sourit, satisfait, esquissa un nouveau mouvement de va et viens contre ce qui devait être la prostate de l'indic, et le résultat fut assez spectaculaire. Le concerné serra soudain sa poigne sur ses épaules, le corps parcouru d'un spasme incontrôlé, les yeux mi-clos dans un glapissement de surprise mêlé d'un plaisir fulgurant.

«Aucun doute, c'est bon.» se moqua gentiment Kido en retirant ses doigts.

Le brun reprit ses esprits et souffla d'un ton irrité et excité à la fois ;

«La vérif... N'était pas... Obligatoire...»

«Dans ce cas on passe aux choses sérieuses.»

L'espion baissa son pantalon et son boxer puis prit dans sa poche la capote qui avait fait ébat un peu plus tôt il déchira l'emballage avec les dents, précautionneusement. Il finit par récupérer le préservatif et en pinça le bout avant de le fixer sur son pénis dressé, et de le dérouler d'un geste habitué. Il finit par remarquer le regard gourmand de son partenaire fixé sur son membre, et il sourit en se rapprochant de lui. Les vêtements de Fudo avaient glissé sur ses jambes et il s'en débarrassa en secouant un peu les pieds, en chaussette dans l'entrée, son t-shirt remonté sur son torse. Kido mit une main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis très vite langoureusement, se gorgeant de ses gémissements de désir.

«Je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux, Fudo Akio.» souffla-t-il

Il saisit les cuisses du brun, ignorant ses lègeres protestations, et entra en lui. Fudo lâcha un gémissement plaintif, le corps crispé alors qu'il tentait d'accepter l'intrusion. Kido releva les yeux vers son visage, attentif à sa réaction, et avisa sans trop savoir quoi faire les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux plissés. Il avait oublié ce détail, c'était certainement la première fois que Fudo se faisait prendre par un homme.

«Ça va ?» demanda-t-il tout en caressant affectueusement sa joue moite de sueur.

«Non !... Ressors..! Ressors tout de suite !...»

Kido n'obéit pas. Il allait l'obliger à se détendre, et ils prendraient du plaisir tous les deux. Il en avait trop besoin pour laisser passer l'occasion, et s'en excusa mentalement auprès du résistant avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et viens, espérant toucher le point sensible du dominé. Le gémissement qui lui échappa sembla lui donner raison, alors il recommença, ignorant les ongles du brun, plantés dans ses épaules comme pour se venger. Les cris de Fudo sonnaient désormais comme des cris de plaisir, au grand soulagement du châtain, qui dut bientôt supporter son poids puisqu'il ne parvenait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Fudo s'accrochait à lui délicieusement, entourant son cou de ses bras alors que Kido, lui, s'agrippait au bois de la porte. Les coups de bassin cadencés faisaient un bien fou, son être entier brûlait comme un brasier. Les chairs de Fudo s'agrippaient à lui à chacun de ses mouvements, et il se demanda rapidement si c'était volontaire avant de perdre définitivement le fil de ses pensées. Sa tête vide s'emplit des soupirs de plaisir de son partenaire, tandis que son corps ivre tremblait et commençait à lui échapper. Ses aller-retours se firent plus erratiques, ses gémissement plus rauques et plus bruyant. La porte contre laquelle ils s'appuyaient cognait bruyamment contre le chambranle à chacun de leurs assauts, faisant même trembler la cloison.

Kido serra les dents, poussant plus brutalement encore alors que les cris du résistant retentissaient à ses oreilles. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

«..Stop !..» haleta soudain Fudo.

Et il dut faire appel à toute sa raison pour obéir. Il leva vers le brun un regard plein d'excitation, les sensations de la jouissance entamant leur danse endiablée dans les tréfonds de ses entrailles.

«Doucement...» souffla Fudo.

Il se mit à bouger lentement les hanches alors même que le châtain se faisait violence pour maintenir les siennes immobiles. Kido lâcha un grognement sourd et descendit mordre le cou de son partenaire lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il essayait de faire. Le résistant tentait de réguler leurs mouvements pour les stabiliser le plus longtemps possible sur le dernier palier de plaisir avant le septième ciel, afin d'en profiter au maximum. Ivre de plaisir, Kido embrassa le brun qui haletait, ses mouvements lents et calculés lui procurant des bouffées d'extase comme il était rare d'en avoir autant.

«... Plus vite Kido !..» s'exclama soudain son vis-à-vis, à peine leurs lèvres détachées.

Le coach n'attendit pas pour obéir, reprenant là où ils avaient cessé, ses mouvements d'autant plus bestiaux et irréguliers qu'il s'enivrait à la lisière du plaisir ultime depuis longtemps. Un rugissement enragé lui échappa alors que Fudo lâchait des feulements rauques ses mains perdues dans son dos, agrippant sa chemise sauvagement. Les coups s'intensifièrent, le bruit sourd de la porte battant contre son cadre aussi. Kido saisit les jambes du brun dans un élan d'ardeur, et plaqua son corps contre le sien, emprisonnant son membre jusqu'alors délaissé entre leurs ventres brûlants, le masturbant par frottement. Fudo ne put en prendre d'avantage et son corps entier se crispa dans un râle de plaisir, alors qu'il jouissait contre son partenaire. Celui-ci planta ses crocs dans l'épaule du résistant, sentant ses chairs se refermer sur son sexe pulsant, et étouffa un cri en venant à son tour, les yeux clos de plaisir. Oh bon sang. C'était inouï. Le silence qui tomba sur eux fut seulement interrompu par des bruits de coups à leur porte, juste derrière eux.

«C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! Prenez une chambre ma parole !»

La protestation indignée qui retentit dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte surprit les deux hommes, qui demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux, embarrassés. Kido fut le premier à lâcher un rire nerveux, espérant que le type qui venait de frapper chez lui était parti. Fudo soupira et le rejoignit à rigoler, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

«Maintenant, tout l'immeuble sait que tu as copulé dans ton entrée cette nuit.» se moqua le brun, arrogant.

«Pas comme si c'était faux.» rétorqua le concerné en haussant les épaules.

Il retira son membre du postérieur du résistant, tenant la capote à la base pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas. Il s'éloigna, la semence du brun coulant sur son torse nu entre les deux pans de sa chemise. Kido retira le préservatif et le noua avant d'entamer un pas vers sa cuisine, histoire de jeter le latex et de s'enquérir de sopalin pour nettoyer les fluides de leur plaisir.

«Tu viens ?» fit-il en avisant son partenaire.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard indécis, avant d'avouer en maugréant.

«J'ai peur de boiter.»

Kido rougit à son tour et chercha quelque chose à regarder. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, Fudo en avait vraiment pris plein les fesses ce soir-là. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment... Vraiment excitant quand il s'y mettait, ils partageaient la faute. Le brun finit par se redresser, entama un pas en grimaçant, lentement, et atteignit son partenaire : il s'agrippa à son épaule.

«Ah, c'est vraiment pas possible...» soupira-t-il.

Le coach le soutint et avança vers sa cuisine lentement. Il laissa le brun s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte alors qu'il allait jeter la capote et qu'il saisissait le sopalin au passage. Il s'essuya avec quelques feuilles et vint nettoyer le torse de son ami.

«Excuse-moi.» dit-il, évitant son regard, alors que Fudo hochait la tête.

«C'est rien.. Tu m'as juste déboîté le cul.» fit simplement remarquer le concerné.

«Charmant.» nota le premier.

Le résistant sourit cependant et embrassa doucement son vis-à-vis tant qu'il était près de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Kido ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, profitant de la quiétude de son appartement -et espérant accessoirement ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les voisins après cette soirée torride. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait ça, cette douceur post-coït, les câlins ensommeillés après une soirée sauvage. Il avait toujours aimé prendre son temps et se poser au calme après avoir fait l'amour, contrairement à son ex, qui était souvent excitée comme une puce et qui lui reprochait son état somnolent lorsqu'il fermait les yeux devant leur film du soir.

«Sommeil, Kido-kun.» murmura le brun.

«Moi aussi.»

Ce devait être très masculin. Kido allait s'éloigner pour marcher vers leur chambre mais les bras de son partenaire étaient fermement accrochés à ses épaules et il pesait son poids dessus.

«Porte-moi.»

Il soupira mais obtempéra, pris de cours par la voix langoureuse de l'autre : il saisit ses cuisses pour le hisser contre lui, et sourit lorsqu'il le sentit resserrer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Kido avança lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à sa porte de chambre et s'arrêta juste devant l'interrupteur du salon pour murmurer :

«Éteins la lumière.»

Le brun obéit et appuya sur l'interrupteur, plongeant l'appartement dans la pénombre alors que Kido progressait vers son lit. Il le posa -le lâcha en fait- sur le matelas, s'attirant le miaulement outré de Ramsès qui dormait dans le lit jusqu'à leur arrivée. Fudo gémit et se tourna rapidement sur le ventre tandis que le chat gris s'étirait et venait grimper sur lui en reniflant ses cheveux. Kido fit le tour du lit pour s'allonger de l'autre côté, souriant tendrement en percevant le rire grave du résistant.

«Salut mon chat.» fit-il de sa voix lente et ensommeillée. «Je t'ai réveillé ?»

Le félin descendit de son dos, alla renifler sa main, et finit par y frotter ses babines pour ordonner qu'on le caresse. Fudo obéit à sa majesté des chats et entama une caresse sur le haut de son crâne, retenant un gloussement amusé lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur son dos jusqu'au ras de la queue et que le chat bomba son échine. Il réitéra plusieurs fois l'action sous le regard attentif de son ami, qui finit par frotter sa joue au dos de sa main pour s'attirer son attention.

«Miaou.» fit-il innocemment alors que Ramsès semblait se demander pourquoi on avait cessé de le caresser tout à coup.

Fudo sourit et passa sa main sur la joue du châtain, qui ferma les yeux en sentant son pouce caresser affectueusement sa peau. Ramsès miaula et fit le tour de lui-même d'un air grognon avant de sauter du lit pour sortir de la chambre. Kido rouvrit les yeux à moitié pour regarder l'indic, qui souriait distraitement tout en le chatouillant derrière l'oreille.

«Kido... Raconte-moi.» murmura-t-il.

«Tu es un peu trop grand pour qu'on te lise des histoires non ?» se moqua gentiment le châtain tandis qu'il somnolait.

Fudo sourit faiblement et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

«Raconte-moi ce qui a foiré avec ton ex...»

Kido rouvrit grand les yeux pour toiser son vis-à-vis. Il sentait l'amertume revenir à la charge, remonter des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Etaient-ils obligés d'en parler ce soir ?

«Pourquoi ?» demanda-t-il simplement.

«Il faut crever l'abcès.» répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. «Tu iras jamais de l'avant si tu vis avec les fantômes de ton passé.»

«Je vis pas avec...»

«Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu attends pour acheter un nouveau miroir et jeter les photos que tu gardes dans ta commode ?»

Kido fronça les sourcils, surpris.

«C'est Haruna qui a pris ce photos.»

«Elle ne t'en voudrais pas si tu t'en débarrassais, crois-moi.»

«On peut faire une croix sur le passé sans forcément brûler des photos comme une adolescente en colère.» rétorqua sèchement le châtain.

«Et ça marche bien, ta technique.» ironisa l'informateur.

Un silence tendu accueillit sa remarque, et Kido finit par soupirer. Fudo avait raison dans le fond : il vivait avec le fantôme de sa relation. Il avait souffert de cette peine de coeur, mais maintenant, plus que le reste, c'était l'amour qui lui manquait. Seul, tout lui semblait désespérément vide et froid.

«Elle était super.» commença-t-il. «Vive et taquine, mais gentille dans le fond. On s'est rencontrés à un évènement sportif, il y a trois ans. Elle faisait des études d'histoire de l'art, elle voulait devenir conservatrice d'une galerie d'art contemporain.»

Il se souvenait de sa culture immense -elle l'impressionnait sans cesse- et sa façon d'insister pour qu'ils aillent voir les expositions temporaires du musée contemporain d'Inazuma. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de choses à dire sur les œuvres qu'ils y découvraient, analysait le fond et la forme avec une facilité déconcertante, et embarrassait parfois les guides de questions pointues dont elle s'excusait finalement avec un grand sourire. Kido n'aimait pas spécialement l'art mais elle avait toujours eu le don de capter son attention dès qu'elle en parlait. Fudo cilla dans l'obscurité, écoutant son histoire attentivement.

«On s'est aperçu un jour qu'elle avait une boule étrange dans le cou, et on a tardé au début à aller voir un médecin, je coachais une équipe pour le championnat et elle préparait ses examens.»

Le médecin avait eu l'air grave un moment et avait recommandé à la jolie brune de passer des scanners, et autres séries d'examens médicaux aux noms barbares. Ça avait pris des mois aux docteurs pour établir un diagnostic fiable. Elle était toujours épuisée, à cause de ses tests à la fac et les séjours à l'hôpital, et lui tentait de la rassurer sans vraiment y parvenir, sans doute aussi inquiet et fatiguée qu'elle.

«Ils lui ont fait une biopsie pour valider leur jugement et le diagnostic est tombé. C'était une tumeur, et il fallait commencer une chimio parce que les cellules cancéreuses ne s'était déjà répandus dans son organisme.»

Et ça avait été terrible. Le traitement l'avait rendue faible et terne. Elle n'était plus capable de suivre les cours, et rien que de penser qu'elle allait devoir redoubler son année la faisait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Et Kido, qui avait tenté d'être à ses côtés le plus possible, avait été violemment rejeté par la jeune femme. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir honte et de se sentir faible tout en se demandant comment ça avait pu lui arriver à elle. Elle avait toujours été très fière et n'aimait être clouée à l'hôpital pendant que le monde tournait au dehors.

«Et puis elle a perdu ses cheveux. La chimio lui avait pris tous ses cheveux longs et bouclés, avait creusé son visage et blanchi la peau. Elle détestait se voir comme ça.»

Un soir, Kido était rentré chez eux après une journée harassante, et avait vu la lumière de la salle bain allumée. Il s'était approché et s'était figé en voyant le miroir fissuré au-dessus du lavabo, et la jeune femme prostrée, le poing ensanglanté et tremblant.

«Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas de ma pitié, que je ne comprenais rien parce que je n'étais pas malade, et qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus puisqu'elle était devenue laide.»

Kido ne pouvait pas nier qu'il essayait de l'éviter, mais c'était seulement à cause de son mal-être, et définitivement pas à cause des ravages du traitement sur sa beauté. Il avait remarqué que sa compagne n'allait pas bien, et plus il tentait de prendre soin d'elle, plus elle s'enfermait dans la certitude qu'il avait pitié d'elle. Alors le châtain avait pris un peu de distance. Ce soir-là, elle avait violemment balancé ses quatre vérités à son visage et avait menacé de tout détruire. Il avait été obligé de l'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle ne l'écharpe pas, et avait appelé son médecin pour lui demander quoi faire, parce qu'il était perdu.

«Ils l'ont pris en charge à l'hosto et elle est redevenue normale. Elle voyait un groupe de parole, ça lui faisait du bien même si elle croyait encore que je ne l'aimais plus.»

Et puis un soir, il était rentré fatigué mais heureux : son équipe avait gagné le tournoi, et il avait hâte de l'annoncer à sa compagne. Il espérait que la jeune femme le laisserait lui faire un câlin ou plus, et s'était hâter chez lui pour la retrouver. Il n'avait finalement trouvé qu'appartement vide, plus de miroir, plus de vêtements féminins. Ses chaussures avaient disparues aussi, tout, elle avait tout emporté.

«Elle est partie du jour au lendemain, et ne m'a rien laissé de plus qu'un mot, pour me dire qu'elle avait rencontré un type à son groupe de parole, qui la comprenait, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne la comprenait pas, qu'elle était désolé.»

Elle avait ajouté en bas de page qu'elle l'avait aimé passionnément, et qu'elle aurait aimé fonder une famille avec lui si la maladie ne lui avait pas arraché sa jeunesse et son avenir. Elle soutenait encore qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais que c'était mieux ainsi, et qu'elle avait emmené le miroir pour qu'il en achète un neuf et tourne la page... Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Kido soupira pour clore son récit, la fatigue commençant à emporter ses membres. Il se cala dans les couvertures, avant d'ouvrir vaguement les yeux pour fixer son ami. Celui-ci le regardait sans se détourner, le contact de leurs regards seulement troublé par ses battements de cils réguliers.

«C'est moins grave que je ne le pensais.» finit par dire le brun avec un petit sourire, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Kido fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'était "pas si grave" lorsque l'autre reprit :

«Tu parles d'elle au passé.»

Le coach oublia ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et cligna des yeux le temps de trouver quoi répondre.

«Quand je te disais que j'allais bien...» répliqua-t-il.

Fudo sourit mystérieusement.

«Prêt à te racheter un miroir ?»

Le concerné sourit vaguement.

«Quand tu veux.»

Fudo soupira alors d'un air amusé, avant de se redresser pour s'allonger sous la couverture, sur le côté cette fois. Sa grimace de douleur n'échappa pas au coach, qui se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir été aussi brute.

«C'était ta première fois ?»

Le brun leva vers lui un regard surpris, ses joues légèrement roses d'embarras.

«Avec un mec tu veux dire ?»

«Oui.»

«...Ouais... C'était la première fois.»

«Excuse-moi. Je pensais que le lubrifiant suffirait.»

C'est que Kido ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus pour éviter au résistant de souffrir. Il l'avait tout de même préparé...

«C'est bon. J'espère que je vais pouvoir m'asseoir demain, c'est tout.» plaisanta le concerné.

L'espion soupira discrètement. Il espérait que la prochaine fois, Fudo aurait un peu moins de mal avec ça... S'il y avait une prochaine fois.

«Et toi, c'était la première fois que tu tirais un mec ?»

«Oui. C'était bien, d'ailleurs.»

«A ton service, Kido-kun.»

La réplique narquoise de l'indic fit sourire le châtain, qui se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras sous la couverture bien douillette. Il entendit un petit miaulement à côté de lui et sentit sur ses côtes les pattes avant de Ramsès. Le félin avisa les deux hommes un instant avant de se décider à descendre. Il se roula en boule sur la couverture, à côté de son maître, qui ne parvenait pas à lâcher Fudo du regard. Celui-ci regardait Ramsès d'air affectueux, et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer doucement.

«Bonne nuit mon chaton...» marmonna-t-il, et Kido sentit son cœur s'enflammer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il espérait sincèrement que ce "chaton" plein de tendresse lui était destiné.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Ma foi, j'en suis assez fière : qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Dans les prochains chapitres, on va beaucoup plus parler du Fifth Sector, avec une présence plus marquée de Goenji/Ishido, et un engrenage infernal...

Je cours répondre aux reviews / PMs auquels je n'ai pas répondu encore et je vous laisse vous faire une idée de ce qui va suivre. Rendez-vous samedi ou dimanche prochain ! Bisous !

Une review pour ce chapitre plein de tendresse ? :3 (aucune honte à mendier, sisi)


	9. Loup

Salut à tous ! Bon, c'est la fin des vacances chez moi *sob sob* Mais y parait que c'est le début pour certains, alors je vais garder ma bonne humeur ! Comme je suis du genre prévoyante (ironie), j'ai encore beaucoup de travail (la veille pour le lendemain... Rah) alors je vais difficilement pouvoir répondre aux PMs et reviews (je suis DESOLEE !) ce week-end. Promis, j'essaierai de le faire dans le courant de la semaine qui arrive.

Donc juste au passage, Ananda Zabel, toi qui te demandais si Kido n'avait vraiment jamais couché avec un homme avant cette fois... Tu sais, l'amour, ça va, ça vient, tu vas avoir une petite réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

Rose : Le chaton était pour... Ahah, mais toute la magie du romantisme est là, Rose ! A vrai dire, je ne suis moi-même pas certaine de savoir à qui Fudo parlait xD Bref, désolée pour la touche sentimentale et la culpabilié pour l'histoire de l'ex... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

Kalyce : Oui ! Ce passage avec le type qui frappe à la porte après le lemon, c'était juste énorme. Dans ma tête j'étais à fond en train d'imaginer le lemon pour la rédaction, et puis comme une apparition, je me suis dit "en vrai ça fait du bruit, une porte qui cogne dans son chambranle..." Concernant l'épilogue de CEUPC, euh... *va se cacher* Bon ok, j'ai juste pas du tout envie de m'y remettre. Pour moi la vraie fin de CEUPC est le chapitre 12, et l'épilogue dans ma tête n'était qu'une sorte de séquelle bonus (normalement je devrai vous laisser faire marcher votre imagination !)... Je me demande si j'aurai l'envie de l'écrire un jour xD Honnêtement, tout ce t'a fait aimer CEUPC est dans ce que j'ai déjà publié, la gradation des passions et la métamorphoses des sentiments... L'épilogue (dont j'ai écris le début disons) ne me laisse qu'un arrière goût un peu fade. Lionceau, ne t'en fais pas, j'écris actuellement le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre ! Il y aura donc au total, une quinzaine de chapitres. Et comme je suis un champignon magique, j'ai aussi presque achevé la fanfic qui viendra APRES Lionceau. Oui, je suis folle. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût ! :D

Guest : Oui, de la tendresse, enfin xD C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti. Le chapitre avec la fellation m'avait laissée un peu frustrée xD Honnêtement, j'aime aussi le Fudo seme ! jusque là je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire un, mais Killer Slide me tanne depuis trop longtemps pour que je me lance xD Tu verrais, c'est pas si mal ! Entre nous, tu es très douée pour jouer le rôle de l'auteur ! Et tu sais qu'on est toujours en manque d'auteur chez nous ! Tu sais ce que tu peux faire si un jour tu t'ennuies ;) VENIR M'ECRIRE DU KDFD (lol) xD Bref, merci pour ton soutien ! Rendez-vous à la prochaine review ! (si prochaine il y a...)

Bon, dans ce chapitre, lapin le retour, Noël qui se rapproche, et de la tendresse comme vous l'aimez !

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>«Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.»<p>

Kido redressa la tête pour aviser son vis-à-vis.

«Ah, vraiment ?»

«Oui. Je dirai même depuis un certain temps en fait.»

Kido ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas si sa remarque était une bonne chose ou non ; après tout, on ne se méfit jamais assez.

«Il me semble qu'Ishido-sama voulait vous donner rendez-vous au Sherleyton... Mais il se trouve qu'il est très occupé en ce moment.» poursuivit son interlocutrice.

«Qu'il prenne son temps. Le Fifth Sector a bien d'autres soucis à gérer.»

«Il vous transmet ses salutations.»

Kido ne répondit pas, trop concentré dans la lecture d'un document de la compagnie Sansom Com. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Goenji cherchait à se mettre le dirigeant de cette entreprise de réseau téléphonique dans la poche : l'organisation avait déjà bien des investisseurs à l'heure qu'il était.

«Vous avez un meeting télévisé demain après-midi pour Sport One, Senguuji voudrait vous entendre parler de la politique d'égalité.» poursuivit sa secrétaire depuis son bureau.

Ce n'était plus vraiment un secret, que les matchs de la Holy Road étaient truqués -même si ce n'était qu'officieux. Senguuji voulait qu'il parle de la politique de "toutes les chances" à la télé : Kido étant actuellement un des membres du Fifth Sector les plus populaires, il se faisait beaucoup demander pour dorer, inlassablement, le blason de l'organisation. Un mensonge de plus, un mensonge de moins, il n'allait pas s'en formaliser.

«L'hôte sera Masahiko Eiji, il a été ralié à la cause de la Holy Road et ne vous causera donc pas de problème.»

En clair, un journaliste corrompu qui ne lui poserait pas de questions qui puissent l'indisposer. Très bien.

Kido avait arrêté de se faire une montagne de tout ce qui allait contre ses principes ; il laissait les choses se faire sans vraiment y prêter attention et vivait désormais beaucoup mieux sa vie d'espion. Oui, et puis savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui le soir lui faisait omettre toutes les horreurs auxquelles il participait quotidiennement, mentir devant toute une jeune génération pleine d'espoir pour le foot, faire croire que le Fifth Sector était une organisation saine et altruiste. Il était désormais la marionnette de Senguuji, au même titre que Goenji -il avait cessé de faire l'effort de l'appeler autrement-, et jouait gentiment la mascotte de la nébuleuse association, se pointant aux œuvres caritatives, aux évènements sportifs.

Il n'était plus qu'une image qu'on utilisait à des fins purement promotionnelles, voir commerciales, mais étonnement, ça ne l'affectait plus. Il le faisait, tout simplement.

Ce lâché-prise lui avait permis une rapide reconnaissance de la part des têtes meneuses de l'organisation, l'intérêt de Goenji et de Senguuji surtout. Aujourd'hui, il était au cœur de l'ennemi, dans ses petits papiers et ses plus petits secrets, et jamais la Résistance n'avait eu autant d'informations sur les projets du Fifth Sector. La seule chose qui fasse encore de l'ombre à sa réputation de grand nom de l'organisation était son dégoût des fêtes et des orgies. Il avait fermement refusé que Goenji lui fournisse un harem, au risque de le vexer. La seule chose qu'il ait dénié accepter fut la candidature d'Usagi-chan comme sa secrétaire et assistante en l'absence de Sakuma.

«Kido-sosei.»

«Hm ?»

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire de Sansom Com l'intriguait toujours. Il y a quelques jours Goenji lui avait parlé de ce dossier, de cette entreprise de téléphonie mobile qu'il voulait se mettre dans la poche. Il avait voulu en savoir plus et avait donc mené ses recherches sans vraiment comprendre, ni en apprendre davantage. Et puis il y avait aussi tous ces promoteurs immobiliers, ces PDG tous plus fortunés les uns que les autres. Quel rapport avaient toutes ces entreprises avec le monde du football junior ?

«Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?»

La voix d'Usagi s'était approchée, il pouvait sentir désormais son souffle sur son visage. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil de bureau et s'éloigna calmement, afin de mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux : la jeune femme se tenait assise sur la table, les jambes croisées et sa jupe crayon remontant sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets roux étaient encore attachés par une pince, mais elle entreprit bien vite de s'en défaire, battant langoureusement des cils, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux bleu. Ses cheveux tombèrent comme une cascade flamboyante sur ses épaules et elle sourit.

«N'ayez pas l'air si effrayé Kido-sosei.» gloussa-t-elle, espiègle.

«Je veux bien un café, s'il-vous-plaît, Minako-san.» rétorqua le coach d'un ton sec.

La secrétaire le détailla d'un air pensif, se heurtant incessamment contre les lunettes indécryptables de son supérieur. Elle finit par se relever en souriant mystérieusement et quitta le bureau pour aller chercher de quoi satisfaire son maître.

«Usagi-chan.» corrigea-t-elle en sortant, son ton amusé ne trompant pas son monde.

Kido soupira alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

«Non, Minako-san.» insista-t-il, resté seul dans l'office.

La protégée que lui avait légué Goenji -car il avait deviné que la jeune femme n'avait pas postulé de son propre chef- n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner _physiquement_. Elle ne cessait de tenter de le séduire, plusieurs fois par jour, tant et si bien que le châtain avait pris l'habitude de refuser ses avances. Il ne savait pas vraiment si l'escort-girl s'y attelait d'elle-même pour s'amuser ou s'il s'agissait d'un ordre de Goenji, qui devait s'amuser comme un adolescent à essayer de caser son ami. Il secoua la tête; il n'aimait pas penser que Goenji utilisait cette femme pour l'atteindre, alors il préférait se dire qu'elle tentait de le séduire de ses propres initiatives, mais lorsqu'il se disait cela, il culpabiliser de se montrer si froid avec elle. Il soupira.

Les personnes qu'il fréquentait au Fifth Sector étaient des calculateurs cupides et débraillés, même Goenji l'était. Ce n'était pas un monde auquel il était habitué et il devait avouer que même s'il ne se sentait plus terriblement mal aux soirées de l'organisation, il était encore loin d'être à l'aise. Il regrettait ses amis d'Inazuma, ces amitiés franches et droites qui avaient bercé son enfance. Surtout que le point positif de sa montée en grade dans le Fifth Sector entraînait immanquablement ce point négatif : ses anciens amis ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Aucun d'entre eux ne ratait ses apparitions publiques, ni celles du blond d'ailleurs, et tous les croyaient corrompus, pourris à l'os. Kido comprenait leur dégoût. Lui-même n'avait pas pu se regarder en face les premiers temps, parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de commettre des crimes à chaque mensonge qu'il prononçait, à chaque ordre qu'il donnait, à chaque main qu'il serrait. Il savait que l'image de lui à laquelle il s'était habitué était l'image que ses anciens équipiers avaient désormais de lui, aussi cruel que ce soit.

Et puis même s'il était habitué, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il pensait à ses amis. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Endo récemment, et ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard qu'il lui avait lancé : un air triste, terriblement déçu, et le pire, sans une once de haine. Non, Endo était simplement affligé par ce que devenaient ses amis, par ce qu'il semblait devenir lui et par ce qu'était déjà le protégé de Senguuji. Et il avait raison : c'était véritablement affligeant.

On frappa à sa porte et Minako-san entra, une tasse de café bien chaude dans les mains.

«Oui, Ishido-sama.» rigolait-elle. «Avec plaisir... Ah ?... Si vous insistez... Très bien.»

Le coach se redressa et s'étira, étourdi par les heures passées à travailler, voûté sur le bureau.

«A bientôt.» susurra-t-elle.

Elle posa la tasse sur la table devant son supérieur en raccrochant son oreillette d'appel et sourit alors que le châtain saisissait le café d'un geste las.

«Ishido-sama vient d'appeler.»

«Hm.»

La secrétaire se rassit nonchalamment sur le bureau, avisant l'homme qui restait calme d'un air intrigué.

«Je ne vous plais pas, Kido-sosei ?»

«Pourquoi cette question ?»

«Je vous trouve bien passif pour... Un homme.»

Le concerné sourit ironiquement. Cette phrase en disait long sur ce que Minako-san savait des hommes. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, inclinant le fauteuil doucement, avant de le pivoter pour regarder par la baie vitrée derrière lui.

«Vous n'avez pas l'air de connaître de bons hommes.» rétorqua-t-il d'un ton distrait.

«Vous savez quel genre d'homme je connais.» répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. «Nous fréquentons les mêmes.»

Les hommes du Fifth Sector étaient tous de belles ordures.

«Vous êtes gay pas vrai ?»

Kido faillit cette fois avaler de travers, ce qui attira le regard amusé de son assistante.

«J'ai visé juste.» s'amusa-t-elle.

«Ne croyez pas que tous les gentlemen que vous allez rencontrer sont gays.» dit-il presque sèchement.

«Mais est-ce votre cas ?»

Cette fois l'entraîneur ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait qu'un silence de sa part serait pris comme un oui et que si Goenji l'apprenait, il allait commencer à le taquiner avec ça. Voir même, il tenterait de nouveau l'approche avec des jeunes hommes cette fois, ce qui serait encore pire.

«Je n'ai pas de préférence.» lâcha-t-il enfin. «Mais je suis de ces hommes qui savent se tenir, et qui traitent les autres avec respect.»

«Même les putes ?»

Kido cacha son sourire en entendant la femme rire.

«Oui, même les putes.» répéta-t-il.

Il savait que Minako avait utilisé ce terme pour le tester, pour savoir s'il n'était qu'un hypocrite ou quelqu'un de relativement sincère. Une pute est une pute, pas besoin de chipoter là-dessus. Tout le monde le dit. Prendre des pincettes et nommer les gens différemment juste en leur présence ne serait qu'une offense, et certainement pas une marque de respect quelconque.

«Vous êtes un homme étrange.» rigola la rouquine.

«Vous n'avez pas idée.»

Il savoura un instant sa réplique, observant la nuit naissante et le terrain de Teikoku, en contre-bas.

«Il faut dire que vous n'aimez pas les orgies, ni les harems. Je me demande ce que vous faîtes au Fifth Sector.» dit-elle en souriant finement.

Kido se tourna à nouveau, et lui fit tout simplement face.

«Soit Ishido est très méfiant soit vous êtes particulièrement indiscrète.» lança-t-il de son ton sûr de lui habituel.

«Pour le premier je l'ignore.» répondit-elle. «Il veut juste que je couche avec vous, il considère ça comme un baptême et espère sans doute vous décoincer -et il doit savoir aussi bien que vous et moi que ce ne sera pas possible. Mais pour le deuxième... c'est vrai, je suis indiscrète : c'est un fait.»

«C'est un vilain défaut.»

Minako sourit vaguement et il regarda l'heure à sa montre. 18h30.

«Je vais y aller.» ajouta-t-il en se levant.

«Déjà ?»

C'est vrai, quitter son bureau si tôt ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il avait trop envie de rentrer chez lui.

«Dans ce cas il faut que je vous dise : Ishido-sama voudrait donner une fête dans quelque temps...»

La grimace qui traversa le visage de l'homme n'échappa pas à la secrétaire, qui se hâta de reprendre :

«Une sorte de réception cette fois. Il dit s'ennuyer de la mondanité artificielle et grossière. Il espère que vous viendrez au moins à cette fête.»

«S'il y tient tant qu'il m'envoie une invitation, et j'y réfléchirais.»

«Très bien.»

Elle s'inclina tandis que Kido mettait son manteau et son écharpe, et tapa rapidement sur les touches de son clavier de téléphone.

«Votre chauffeur vous attend en bas.»

«Bien. Ne restez pas trop tard, Minako-san.»

«Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille.» rigola-t-elle.

Il y eut un début de silence et Kido, enfin prêt, s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la jeune femme reprit :

«Vous avez rendez-vous ?»

«Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?»

«Vous avez l'air aussi impatient qu'un collégien qui sort avec sa petite amie.» fit-elle remarquer.

«Ah oui ?»

Un sourire mystérieux vint étirer les lèvres de l'espion, et Minako n'eut aucun mal à comprendre sa signification : ainsi le coach était casé... Intéressant. Mais c'est vrai, maintenant qu'elle en avait la confirmation, c'était évident. Kido depuis quelque temps semblait d'humeur joyeuse, il refusait ses avances et par-dessus tout, il rentrait tôt le soir. Si avec ça il soutenait encore que personne ne l'attendait chez lui... Il décida enfin de partir, la salua respectueusement, et la rouquine resta songeuse un instant. Kido-sosei avait une compagne ; c'était sans doute une chose que Ishido-sama adorerait savoir. Elle activa son oreillette en appelant son maître sur son portable.

«... Oui, Ishido-sama... Oui... Je pense avoir quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser...»

* * *

><p>Kido avisa par la fenêtre de la voiture les décorations pompeuses de fin d'année. On sentait que Noël et le jour de l'an approchaient à grands pas. Toutes les façades de toutes les vitrines étaient richement ornées, illuminée, et les avenues portaient de délicieuses décorations dorées.<p>

«Excusez-moi...» fit-il soudain. «Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter ici ?»

Le chauffeur obtempéra et se gara dès qu'il eut repéré une place. Kido le remercia et lui assura qu'il revenait rapidement tout en sortant du véhicule. Il remonta légèrement le trottoir et avisa la façade de la bijouterie. Comme le froid lui mordait les mollets et tentait de s'infiltrer par tous les pores de ses vêtements, il se contenta d'entrer. Il se détendit en rencontrant la chaleur à l'intérieure la boutique de luxe, et répondit à la salutation respectueuse d'un des vendeurs. Il avança parmi les vitrines de colliers et de bagues précieuses, et chercha du regard ce pour quoi il était descendu.

«Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?»

Kido leva la tête pour voir une jeune femme au sourire courtois.

«Volontiers. Ce serait pour offrir.»

«Une bague peut-être ?»

«Ah... Non, plutôt une montre.»

Une bague ? Il rougit et suivit la conseillère vers la vitrine des montres.

«Voici nos choix. Pour femme ou pour homme ?»

«Pour homme. Il a des poignets assez fins, et il est plutôt svelte, je chercherai quelque chose de fin qui reste… viril.»

«Hm.. Nous avons ce modèle. Comme vous pouvez le constater il s'agit d'une monture en alliage précieux, d'une couleur noire. Les aiguilles sont en argent. Le bracelet est en cuir authentique de crocodile.»

«Pourquoi pas. Vous en avez d'autre ?»

«Celui-ci, en plaqué or. Plus classique mais vous ne ferez certainement pas de faux pas si c'est pour un aîné -votre beau-père ou votre oncle.»

«Je ne suis pas certain que le doré lui aille bien.»

«Plutôt une monture argentée ou blanche alors.»

Elle sortit de la petite vitrine deux modèles, un blanc nacré et un argenté brillant.

«Celui-ci est en plaqué argent sur tout le bracelet, et le cadre est en argent 18 carats.»

«Et l'autre ?»

«Il s'agit d'un modèle particulier car très fragile : voyez la couleur blanc nacré, il s'agit d'une matière en émail de coquillage. C'est ce qui donne cet aspect lisse et lustré.»

Kido imagina un instant cette montre sur le poignet de Fudo et sourit. Le blanc lui allait bien. Et puis pour être honnête, il aimait vraiment cette idée de coquillage, c'était original.

«Si le bracelet est trop grand, il y a moyen de revenir pour le régler ?»

«Je ne pense pas... Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est une monture en émail, je ne sais pas si ce matériau se retravaille vraiment.»

«Je vois.»

Le coach regarda la montre d'un air pensif, tandis que la vendeuse rangeait celles qu'il n'avait pas retenues. Il tentait le coup ? Dans le pire des cas ils reviendraient ensembles et Fudo choisirait lui-même son modèle favori. Oui allez, il prenait celle-ci.

«Je la prends.» dit-il en sortant son portefeuille.

«Bien Monsieur. Je l'emballe ?»

«Oh, non, je le ferai moi-même.»

Il avait déjà une idée pour l'emballage.

«Est-ce que vous voulez voir nos écrins à montre ?»

«Non, laissez-là dans le carton s'il vous plaît.»

La vendeuse lui lança un regard hésitant mais obéit et finit par annoncer le montant en enregistrant l'achat à la caisse. Kido signa le chèque, prit le sac avec la montre, puis salua la conseillère. Il avait hâte d'être à Noël. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour Haruna : il soupira et décida de s'en charger plus tard. Un sourire à fleur de lèvres lui échappa. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il achèterait un cadeau de Noël à Fudo avant de penser à celui de sa sœur, il n'y aurait pas cru.

* * *

><p>«Je suis rentré.»<p>

Kido enleva ses chaussures, son manteau et son écharpe en frissonnant et entra finalement dans l'appartement. La télé était allumée sur un drama pour adolescente et aucune trace de Fudo dans le salon. Le châtain posa son sac de course dans l'entrée et avança.

«Fudo ?»

Un rire étouffé lui répondit et le châtain se dirigea vers sa chambre ; il ouvrit en grand la porte entrebâillée et alluma la lumière pour voir son ami à genou devant le lit, les mains et les bras plongés sous la couverture, en train de bouger pour attirer l'attention de Ramsès. Il remua ses doigts et le matou se jeta dessus comme un petit fou, avant de sauter sur l'autre main de Fudo, qui bougeait de l'autre côté de la couverture.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» rigola Kido en s'approchant.

«Je joue avec Ramsès.»

Il se mit à bouger rapidement sa main sous la couette et le félin suivit le mouvement en sautant partout. Kido se pencha pour prendre le chat dans ses bras, ignorant son miaulement indigné, et sentit son petit coeur battre à tout rompre dans son petit corps douillet. Le chat se débattit et réussit finalement à échapper à l'étreinte de son maître, dérapant vers le salon. Fudo rigola gentiment et se releva pour s'approcher à son tour de son ami :

«Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je t'accueille avec un tablier rose ?.» dit-il d'un ton léger.

Il était légèrement essoufflé à force de jouer avec le félin, et Kido aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras lui aussi pour sentir son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Le brun lui lança un regard amusé et s'approcha encore un peu pour lui enlever ses lunettes. Le coach ne put se retenir de rougir lorsque le brun déposa subtilement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et croisa silencieusement le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. Ces petits baisers si chastes l'embarrassaient terriblement, parce que les lèvres qui se rencontrent avaient quelque chose de rodé, de trop connu, sentait la routine. Un bisou sonnait comme une promesse, comme un souhait, comme quelque chose de tout à fait déplacé même. Mais c'était tout simplement exquis.

«Je voulais caresser Ramsès alors qu'il dormait dans ton lit, et quand je me suis assis, le mouvement de la couverture a eu l'air de l'intriguer.» poursuivit le résistant en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre, l'entraîneur sur les talons. «Alors j'ai mis une main en dessous et il a commencé à jouer avec en sautant dessus.»

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Fudo tendit les assiettes et les couverts à son hôte pour qu'il aille dresser la table.

«J'ai fait des courses en rentrant du boulot. J'ai acheté des spaghettis et de la sauce tomate. Je sais pas si ce sera bon.»

Kido garda le silence en avisant le jeune homme soulever le couvercle de la casserole et jeta un coup d'oeil aux spaghettis qui attendaient patiemment d'être servies.

«Elles ont l'air bien.»

«Tu crois ?»

Fudo se redressa vers lui et lui lança d'un ton autoritaire :

«Vas mettre le couvert toi !»

Là-dessus il lui donna un petit coup de pied affectif sur les fesses et Kido obéit sans rien dire, souriant d'un air amusé. Il ne se demanda même pas ou Fudo avait bien pu mettre ses lunettes et lui obéit, mettant la table rapidement avant de se diriger vers la télé pour changer de chaine. Il n'avait plus honte de ses yeux. Il entendit Fudo s'affairer dans la cuisine et ne put réprimer encore une fois un sourire attendris : vivre avec lui le rendait complètement idiot. Voilà, il n'était plus qu'un imbécile heureux et quelque part, il aimait ça. Il tomba sur un jeu télévisé spécial Noël et ne toucha plus à rien, songeur.

Et si..? Il se dirigea vers le placard qui lui servait de grenier et l'ouvrit en étouffant un éternuement : il y avait tellement de poussière là-dedans qu'on pourrait penser que c'était de la neige. Il sortit un vieux carton poussiéreux et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» fit la voix incrédule de Fudo, qui devait être en train de servir les spaghettis.

«Viens voir.»

Il entendit la démarche familière du brun se rapprocher et sa présence juste à côté de lui.

«Des décorations ?»

«Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait faire un sapin cette année.»

Il y eut un court silence avant que Fudo ne répète d'un ton à la fois amusé et désabusée :

«On ?»

Kido se redressa pour faire face à son ami.

«Tu pourrais venir vivre ici.»

Il aurait pu commencer par ça en fait.

«C'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose à notre situation. Tu viens dormir avec moi tellement souvent que ton appartement doit être poussiéreux.»

«Oui mais... Habiter ici... Définitivement ? Je sais pas si...»

«Je te demande pas de vendre ton appart et tes meubles maintenant tout de suite, mais juste de considérer cette éventualité.»

Le brun n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Il haussa les épaules et prétexta que le repas allait refroidir si jamais ils tardaient trop à dîner. Le coach le suivit donc vers la table et s'assit en face de lui en souhaitant bon appétit. Et comme le résistant semblait rester silencieux, il reprit la parole :

«Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?»

«Imagine... Que tu te trouves une copine ?»

La réponse le surprit, et Kido se figea. Fudo s'en aperçut et poursuivit d'un ton incertain.

«Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un avec qui tu décidais de construire quelque chose de sérieux... Ça va t'handicaper de vivre avec ton plan cul non ? En plus, trouver un appart dans le centre-ville ça prend du temps alors je ne pourrais pas déménager tout de suite si ça arrivait et-...»

«Mais...»

Kido ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlait son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi parlait-il de copine, de relation sérieuse, pourquoi parlait-il de déménager avant même d'avoir emménagé ?

«Qui te dit que c'est pas avec toi que je veux construire quelque chose ?» demanda Kido d'une voix amusée qui fit frissonner le jeune indic.

Celui-ci le fixa dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard pour aviser la bouteille de vin près de lui.

«Tu délires Kido.» marmonna-t-il.

Mais l'espion sentit dans sa voix un tremblement qu'il ne parvenait pas à ignorer, et son ton embarrassé lui sautait au visage.

«Pourquoi pas ?» insista-t-il.

Le brun sembla hésiter mais finit par avouer, l'air sombre.

«Tu ne m'apprécies que parce que tu es seul, Kido. Quand tout ça sera fini, tu retrouveras tes amis et je ne serai plus qu'un vague souvenir.»

Le châtain n'en revenait pas : c'est donc ainsi que son partenaire voyait les choses ? Une sorte de... De bouche-trou ? Non, il refusait d'admettre ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui les liait, et ce n'était pas la Résistance, ni le Fifth Sector. C'était personnel, quelque chose qu'on découvre un jour en soi sans pouvoir déterminer avec exactitude depuis quand c'est là. Ce n'était pas du soutien, ce n'était pas du réconfort, c'était neuf et fragile, comme un oisillon dont on peut briser les os en le serrant trop fort.

«Il faut voir les choses en face : si ton ex était encore avec toi, tu n'aurais jamais eu besoin de moi. On serait restés de vieux rivaux un peu maladroits.»

«Tu ne peux pas remettre en cause tout ça. Si tes parents ne s'étaient pas rencontrés tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.»

«Pff. Tu parles du destin, Kido ?»

Fudo détourna le regard, abominablement gêné, mais le coach ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

«Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux qu'on fasse un sapin de Noël et qu'on décide ensemble de la couleur de nos prochains rideaux.»

«Je suis juste un substitut. Son substitut à _elle._ Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi un jour et je ne veux pas m'être fait des histoires pour finir par voir mon monde s'écrouler sur lui-même.»

C'est donc ainsi. Fudo avait peur de la fin avant même d'en voir le début. Il refusait d'admettre que le châtain puisse le vouloir réellement, et il se servait de cela même comme excuse pour prétexter leur futur sans avenir. L'espion refusait de le laisser s'enfuir, de le laisser s'imaginer que tout allait partir en fumée : il allait lui montrer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'authentique, et certainement pas le reflet d'un fantôme du passé.

«Fudo.»

«Arrête d'insister je te dis. Tu sais que j'ai raison.»

«Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.»

Le brun se figea cette fois, avant de s'empourprer violemment et de détourner le visage.

«Arrête, espèce d'imbécile, tu te fais du mal.»

_Apparemment, le seul ici à lutter et souffrir, c'est toi, Fudo._ C'est ce que le coach pensa mais il ne le dit pas, trop concentré à ne pas quitter son vis-à-vis du regard.

«Et tu sais que toi aussi, pas vrai ?» reprit-il en avançant sa main sur la table.

Il la posa délicatement sur celle du brun, qui tressaillit mais ne la retira pas.

«Allez Fudo, dis-le moi.» murmura-t-il.

Le brun finit par lui adresser un regard et resta silencieux un instant avant de lâcher, désespéré.

«J'aurai pas dû faire ça.»

«Faire quoi ?»

«T'acheter un nouveau miroir.»

Kido écarquilla les yeux et mit quelques temps à comprendre : ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire, n'est-ce pas ? Le brun sourit timidement et il dut se faire violence pour rester calme. Il serra sa main davantage lorsque l'autre entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

«Ça t'amuse de parler en énigme ?»

«C'est drôle de te voir passer d'une expression à l'autre.»

«Un peu de pitié pour celui qui rentre d'une dure journée de travail.»

«La pitié est un sentiment négatif, Yuuto.»

Le concerné se redressa instantanément et fixa son vis-à-vis, les yeux ronds, en bredouillant :

«Comment tu m'as appelé ?»

«Euh... Yuuto ?»

Et s'en fut trop. Ramsès sentit ses poils se hérisser en entendant ses humains tomber lourdement au sol. Il nota les protestations insolentes du brun et se dit qu'il ne devait pas être tellement contre cette idée. Mais ses hommes étaient un peu stupides sur les bords non ? Après tout, ils avaient un lit, et ils le faisaient toujours partout SAUF dans leur lit. Le félin profita que les imbéciles soient occupés pour sauter sur la table à manger et venir renifler leurs plats : miam, des spaghettis.

Très bien, il allait dîner tranquillement et irait se coucher dans le lit après, en espérant que ses humains n'allaient pas encore une fois réveiller tout l'immeuble.

* * *

><p>Ohoh :D<p>

Bon, faut pas pousser non plus, vous aurez pas un lemon à chaque fois xD Surtout qu'ils passent vraiment leur temps à ça... Bref. NOUS AVONS ASSISTE A L'OFFICIALISATION DU COUPLE ! Oui oui, maintenant c'est décidé, Fudo attendra son chéri à la maison avec un tablier (parce qu'apparemment c'est votre fantasme, les filles xD). Non, je rigole, Fudo a un job, et quoi qu'on en dise, il est VIRIL. Ahah xD

Bref, une review me ferait plaisir si vous avez aimé :D

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :DD~

(Au fait, Killer Slide, comme tu te posais la question, j'ai déjà entendu **'partie de fesses en l'air'** quelque part ! Où, je l'ignore... Mais bon. Merci de m'avoir sorti cette expression, et pardon de l'avoir utilisée sans dire qu'elle venait de toi !)


End file.
